Aux grandes batailles, les grands pouvoirs
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Une espèce d'animal mythique était protégée pendant des siècles par une association très secrète, mais la découverte de l'un de ses animaux va tout chambouler entraînant une série d'événements de plus en plus improbables. Et qui sera emporté dans une aventure pour le moins fantastique ? Mathieu ! [Matoine tardif] Ma toute première Fanfiction :3
1. Prologue

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), et Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies :). Mathieu Sommet s'appartient évidemment à lui même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est inspirée de certains livres et films, je ne vous dit pas lesquels pour l'instant, ça spoilerait un peu l'histoire.

**RA****T****TING** : K (mais peut changer au cour de l'histoire)

**RESUME **: Une espèce d'animal mythique était protégée pendant des siècles par une association très secrète, mais la découverte de l'un de ses animaux va tout chambouler entraînant une série d'événements de plus en plus improbables. Et qui sera emporté dans une aventure pour le moins fantastique ? Mathieu !

**NOTE : **Voila le prologue de ma toute première Fan-fiction qui, je pense, comportera pas mal de chapitres. Oui je l'admet, il est court... TRES court, j'en suis désolée, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue... /excuse bidon/ Je vais sortir le premier chapitre le même jour normalement à cause de la longueur un peu inadmissible des deux, pour ne pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim. Ah et dernière chose, ce ne sera pas (pour l'instant en tout cas ce n'est pas prévu) une fiction Yaoï mais une fiction fantastique plutôt, vous comprendrez très vites ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

La plupart des gens peuvent penser que je mène une vie normale, calme, une vie de lycéenne comme toute les autres, mais ils se trompent sur toute la ligne... Je m'appelle **Nahira**, j'ai 15 ans et ma vie est plus que mouvementée. Je fais partie d'une association protégeant une espèce animale des plus rares. Ayant été chassés pendant plusieurs siècles par l'homme au Moyen Age, il n'en reste que très peu aujourd'hui. Nous veillons à l'anonymat de cette espèce ce qui est pour le moment un succès car il est, pour pratiquement tous les humains, un mythe. Mais tout peu basculer à tous moment. L'existence de cette espèce pour le moment insoupçonnée peut vite être découverte et entraîner une panique totale, ainsi qu'une tentative d'extinction, ce qui serai dramatique.

J'ai été formée comme tous les autres membres, mais excellant dans le domaine, j'ai eu la permission d'enseigner à d'autres le savoir qui m'avait été donné. Je ne savais pas, au début de ma première année en tant qu'enseignante, que l'un de mes élèves allait être l'un des plus grands espoirs de l'organisation et même de l'espèce elle-même...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), et Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies :). Mathieu Sommet s'appartient évidemment à lui même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est inspirée de certains livres et films, je ne vous dit pas lesquels pour l'instant, ça spoilerait un peu l'histoire.

**RA****T****TING** : K (mais peut changer au cour de l'histoire)

**RESUME **: Une espèce d'animal mythique était protégée pendant des siècles par une association très secrète, mais la découverte de l'un de ses animaux va tout chambouler entraînant une série d'événements de plus en plus improbables. Et qui sera emporté dans une aventure pour le moins fantastique ? Mathieu ! [Léger Matoine]

**NOTE : **Voici le premier chapitre de cet Fic qui est lui aussi très court... Ne me frappez pas s'il vous plaît ! Malgré ça, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite :)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

Je marchais, rapidement, dans la rue, fatiguée par cette longue journée de cours. Je réfléchissais : Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois que j'avais terminé mes études. Oh ! Je ne parle pas des études 'communes', je viens d'ailleurs de rentrer en seconde. Non, je parle des études que je suis depuis plusieurs années en parallèle de ma scolarité. C'étaient des cours assez particuliers : On apprenait tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre sur une seule et unique espèce d'animal, et croyez-moi, c'est largement suffisant !. De connaître son anatomie jusqu'à apprendre à s'en occuper chez soi, en passant par son histoire à travers les siècles et les millénaires, les cours avaient été très intéressant bien que très complets et compliqués. J'ai réussi à avoir mon diplôme avec mention très bien, et j'ai même reçut le droit d'enseigner. C'est à ça que je pensais en ce moment : enseigner. C'était une idée qui me plaisait, mais qui demande beaucoup de responsabilités ainsi qu'une confiance absolue envers ses élèves.

Je remarquai que je venais d'arriver devant ma porte. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, saluant ma mère au passage. Je parti chercher mon animal préféré puis je sorti le promener comme j'ai l'habitude de la faire depuis qu'il avait éclos.

Après 30 minutes de marche, je rentrais à nouveau chez moi, enfin décidée : J'enseignerai ! Plus qu'a demander à mes amies si elles souhaitaient devenir mes élèves.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je repartis en cours. J'avais décidé de faire mon annonce à la récré. Celle-ci arrivé, je rejoignis mes deux amies Missely et Imitsu.

**« Hey, salut les filles !**

**\- Salut Nahira, ça va ? » **me demanda Missely.

**«** **Yep, mais trêve de blabla, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander !**

**\- Quoi ? Tu vas demander Missely en mariage, c'est ça ? »** gloussa Imitsu.

**« Nan, c'est prévu pour plus tard ça ! »** plaisantai-je. **« Plus sérieusement, je voulais vous parler des cours à cotés du lycée. **

**\- Bah, tu ne les as pas finis ces études ? » **s'interrogea Missely.

**« Si mais justement, je peux devenir prof et ça m'intéresse beaucoup en fait.**

**\- Ouais et ?**

**\- Vous voulez devenir mes élèves ? **

Silence. Vu leur expression, elles ne s'attendaient pas à ça ! Mais la surprise fit rapidement place à la joie, à mon grand soulagement.

**« T'es sérieuse ?! »** s'exclama Imitsu.

**« Mais c'est trop cool ! Moi je signe tout de suite !**

**\- Oui je suis sérieuse et non, c'est pas la peine de signer, il y a pas de contrat à passer. »** rigolai-je.

**« Quand est-ce qu'on commence ? »** me demanda Missely.

**« Ce week-end je pense. Je vais préparer les cours cet après midi avant de promener Pain d'Épice. **

**\- Ok ! »** prononcèrent mes deux amies à l'unisson.

Nous reprîmes une nouvelle discutions un peu plus banal cette fois, plaisantant et rigolant comme des folles, comme à notre habitude. La matinée passa rapidement et je rentrai ensuite chez moi pour l'après midi. Je n'avais eu cours que le matin aujourd'hui. A près avoir mangé, je partis dans ma chambre et me mis immédiatement au travail. Je voulais absolument réussir les préparations de mes cours pour permettre à mes amies d'avoir l'expérience la plus intéressante et la plus extraordinaire possible. _'Va falloir commander de nouveaux œufs'_ me dis-je.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, j'entendis la voix de ma grand-mère _(qui vient tout les mercredis, car oui, aujourd'hui, on est mercredi)_ m'appeler :

**« Nahira ! Tu as sortis Pain d'Épice aujourd'hui ? » **me demanda-t-elle depuis le bas de l'escalier.

**« Non pas encore, j'ai beaucoup de travail. **

**\- Ce serait peut-être le moment de le faire, elle commence à gratter contre le carrelage.**

**\- Ok, de toute façon, j'ai finis. »**

Je sortis de ma chambre pour descendre et récupérer ma petite Pain d'Épice. Je me préparai à sortir et je la pris dans mes bras.

**« Je vais aller au parc aujourd'hui, ça fait un moment que nous y sommes plus allées.**

**\- Si tu veux mais fais bien attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas vu !**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'y suis déjà allée avec elle plusieurs fois sans qu'il y ait des problèmes. »**

Je cachai alors ma bébête sous mon manteau et elle s'y blottit. Je l'avais déjà bien dressé et elle savait à présent certaine chose comme ne plus bouger quand je là positionne de cette façon. Je partis alors vers ce fameux parc. Les rues étaient plutôt désertes à part peut-être quelques voitures.

J'étais presque arrivée sur place. Je regardais mes pieds tout en marchant, perdue dans mes pensées, sentant ma petite protégée accrochée à ma poitrine. Soudain, je percutai violemment quelqu'un. Sous le choc, je tombai à terre, suivis d'ailleurs par Pain d'Épice qui elle, tomba à mes cotés, à découvert.

**« Oh ! Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je ne vous avez pas vu ! »** prononça une voix d'homme.

Mathieu Sommet. C'était Mathieu Sommet qui se tenait devant moi. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai étais ravi de le voir, mais là... Et puis, depuis quand il se promène à Lille lui ?! Je vis qu'il me tendait sa main pour m'aider à me relever et je la saisis. Je voulus m'excuser moi aussi mais l'expression sur son visage m'interpella._ 'Merde ! Pain d'Épice !'_ Je la repris dans mes bras pour la cacher à nouveau sous mon manteau, mais le mal était déjà fait...

**« C'est... C'est... Est-ce que c'est un dragon ?! »**

* * *

_Voilou, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :). Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas encore palpitant, mais ça ne va plus tarder à devenir intéressant ;) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le premier cours

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... A Missely x), et Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies :). Mathieu Sommet s'appartient évidemment à lui même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RA****T****TING** : K

**RESUME **: Nahira décide de faire une petite balade avec sa petite Pain d'Epice, mais sur la route, elle rencontra Mathieu Sommet... En dévoilant l'espèce de Pain d'Epice : un dragon.

**NOTE : **Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Il est déjà beaucoup plus long et j'en suis assez fière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le premier cours

_**« C'est...C'est...Est-ce que c'est un dragon ? »**_

Je regardais Mathieu sans savoir répondre. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, au contraire, je voyais de la curiosité dans ses yeux. « _Au moins, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'enfuir pour mettre au courant tout le reste de la ville, c'est déjà un bon point' » _me dis-je.

**« Heu...disons que... »**

Je ne trouvais aucun mot, aucune phrase qui puisse me sortir de ce pétrin. De toute façon, quoi que je dise pour lui enlever l'idée comme quoi je possède un dragon, il ne le croira pas. Il l'avait vu, c'était fini.

**« Ouai, c'est ça... c'est un dragon... »** répondis-je finalement, vaincu et incapable de trouver une excuse.

Être complètement désemparée et dire la vérité face à une seul et unique question ? Bravo Nahira !

**« Mais s'il te plaît, ne le dit à personne, c'est une espèce protégée justement parce que les humains la croient éteinte. Seul la CTSPD doit connaître son existence !**

**\- La CTSPD ? »**

Et voilà, j'en ai encore trop dit ! Tu ne peux pas la fermer 2 minutes Nahira ?! Sérieux, si ça continue comme ça, c'est moi qui vais déclencher toute une série de catastrophes ! Bon...De toute façon, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant...

**« Bon, je suis navrée, mais tu en sais beaucoup trop maintenant pour un civil... Il va falloir que je fasse en sorte que tu ne dises rien à personne... »**

J'avais dis ça de cette façon juste pour voir la tête qu'il allait faire et je ne fus pas déçu ! Son visage est devenu blanc comme un linge ! Je m'empressai de reprendre phrase avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

**« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! »** rigolais-je. **« Je ne vais pas te tuer ou je ne sais quoi de stupide ! Viens plutôt avec moi dans le parc, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses. Ce n'est pas très discret ici... **»

Il acquiesça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me suivre aussi facilement... Ça devait être le curiosité qui le poussait à agir. En même temps, on ne voit pas un dragon tout les jours ! Enfin bref, il me suivit, pas très rassuré. Ça fait un peu bizarre d'être crainte par un mec de 26ans alors qu'on en a que 15... A cause de Pain d'Épice sûrement, c'est vrai qu'un dragon est plutôt impressionnant même dans les bras d'une ado. Sur la route, je me rappelai que je ne m'étais pas présentée.

**« Sinon, moi c'est Nahira ! » **lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

**« Et moi, Mathieu Sommet ! »** me répondit-il en la serrant.

Nous entrâmes dans le parc, et j'emmenai Mathieu dans un endroit bien particulier. C'était une clairière cachée, entourée d'arbres. Très peu de gens connaissent l'existence de ce lieu et ce n'est pas plus mal ! Je proposais à mon _'invité'_ de s'asseoir sur un tronc couché sur le sol, faisant office de banc. Je m'essayai à coté de lui, après avoir relâché Pain d'Épice dans la clairière pour qu'elle se dégourdisse un peu les pattes.

**« Ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser se balader comme ça, sans surveillance ? » **me demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

**« Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Je lui ai interdit de s'éloigner et je lui ai dit de ne pas se montrer. Elle à l'habitude maintenant, nous venons souvent ici.**

**\- Elle ? C'est une fille ? » **

Toute méfiance avait laissé place à la curiosité et à la fascination. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, en sachant ce que je vais lui dire et lui proposer.

**« Oui, c'est une jeune femelle de quelques mois, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de plus sérieux. On ne se connaît que depuis genre 15 minutes mais tu sais déjà beaucoup trop de chose sur ma vie et sur mon dragon pour que tu ne restes qu'un civil ordinaire...Je t'es parlée par mégarde de la CTSPD... Maintenant que tu connais son existence, même sans savoir ce que c'est et surtout l'existence des dragons, je ne peux que t'en parler d'avantage pour que tu comprennes certaines choses et ainsi...Nous rejoindre. »**

Je m'arrêtais un peu pour regarder plus intensément Mathieu qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait l'air de ne vouloir qu'une chose : en savoir plus. C'est une bonne chose. Je repris :

**« Déjà, la première chose à savoir, c'est ce que signifie 'CTSPD'. Ça veux dire 'Compagnie Très Secrète pour la Protection des Dragons'. Elle existe depuis plusieurs siècles et a permit aux dragons de se cacher et survivre. Nous avons beaucoup appris sur ces créatures extraordinaire depuis et nous formons maintenant des jeunes recrues pour augmenter notre effectif qui baisse dangereusement depuis quelques années. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je suis devenus membre, j'ai terminé ma formation l'été dernier. »**

Pas de hurlement, de prise de fuite ou d'une quelconque réaction négative. Il est bien accroché le p'tit Mathieu !

**« Pendant cette formation, on apprend tous ce qu'il y a savoir sur ces créatures : connaître chaque race, savoir comment les protéger et même les élever. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma petite Pain d'Épice.**

**\- Mais dis-moi, tu m'as dis que tu voulais que je vous 'rejoigne'. On devient membre comme ça ?**

**\- Non, normalement, nous faisons de réelles recherches pour trouver des gens susceptibles de devenir de bons dragonniers et nous vérifions que chaque candidat est digne de confiance pour dévoiler le secret, mais, si quelqu'un découvre par mégarde l'existence des dragons, nous avons reçus l'ordre de faire tout notre possible pour qu'il rejoigne la compagnie et ainsi garder ce secret.**

**\- Quand on devient membre, qu'est-ce qui change dans notre vie ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on doit ou ne doit pas faire ? »**

Il a l'air plutôt intéressé. J'y pense, ce serait tellement cool de l'avoir comme élève ! Mathieu Sommet, mon élève en dragonnologie ! Juste génial ! Il faut que je le recrute !

**« Disons pas grand chose... Au début, tu dois surtout prendre des cours particuliers, puis, lorsque l'enseignant le décide, tu devras t'occuper de ton propre dragon. Et une fois tes études terminées, tu auras plusieurs possibilités. Mais ne t'en fais pas, même après tes études, tu n'auras pas énormément de choses à faire, sauf si tu en décide autrement. Tu devras juste répondre à l'appel de la compagnie si elle a besoin d'aide. Si tu ne choisis pas une voie spécifique, tu auras une vie normal et tu pourras toujours continuer ton travail sans problème. »**

Il ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir. Je décidai de me lancer :

**« Heu...Écoute, moi personnellement, à la fin de mes études, j'ai obtenu le droit d'enseigner malgré mon jeune âge et j'ai choisis de profiter de cette opportunité. Je commence les cours ce week-end, est-ce que tu veux nous rejoindre ? Je m'occuperai moi même de ton inscription. »**

Il me regarda bizarrement, comme si il s'attendait à se que je lui dise _'C'était une blague !'_. Il ne me croit pas capable d'enseigner ? Je sais que je suis jeune mais quand même ! C'est moi qui m'y connaît dans la matière ou c'est lui ?!

**« Tu ne me crois pas capable d'enseigner ?**

**\- Non, si...Enfin, tu es assez jeune quand même, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois majeure...**

**\- C'est n'est pas parce que je suis encore mineur que je ne peux pas devenir professeur ! J'ai reçus mon diplôme avec 2 ans d'avance avec mention très bien, je pense que je suis plutôt apte à enseigner ! »**

J'avais parlé sur un ton de défi, si bien que Mathieu leva les deux mains en l'air comme pour se protéger.

**« Oui tu as raison, je ne voulais pas mettre en doute tes compétences... »**

J'étais un peu énervée à présent. Même sa façon de parler encore...Comment dire ? Très 'professionnelle' m'énervait. Calme toi Nahira, il faut le comprendre aussi... Et puis il ne faut pas laisser une mauvaise image, donc reprends-toi !

**« C'est rien. Alors, tu en dis quoi, de ma proposition ? »** demandai-je sur un ton qui se voulait amical.

A ce moment, Pain d'Épice décida de revenir en gambadant dans notre petite clairière et elle alla se frotter aux jambes de Mathieu. Étrange... Normalement, les dragons n'aiment pas le contact humain en dehors de leur dragonnier si ils en ont un...Mathieu caressa sans craintes ma jeune dragonne, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« Ce que j'en dis ? J'en dis que ça me changerais un peu de prendre des cours sur les dragons.**

**\- Alors c'est oui ?**

**\- Oui. »** me répondit-il en souriant, toujours caressant Pain d'Épice.

Je m'empêchais d'exploser de joie. Mathieu Sommet mon élève ! Mon rêve ! Je sais que je me répète mais voilà quoi ! Mon dieu, il va vraiment falloir que je m'applique dans mes cours moi !

**« Les cours commencent quand déjà ?**

**\- Ce week-end, je ne sais pas encore quel jour mais je te tiendrais au courant. Comment je peux te joindre ?**

**\- Je te donne mon numéro ?**

**\- Ouai, vas-y. »**

Il m'indiqua alors son numéro pendant que je le recopiais sur mon téléphone. Je lui donnais également le mien puis nous décidâmes de nous séparer pour rentrer chez nous. J'avais appris avant de le quitter, que Mathieu était venu à Lille pour un mariage de l'un de ses potes. Il est où ce jeune marié que je lui fasse un gros poutou ?

Une fois rentrée chez moi, Pain d'Épice dans mes bras, je déposai ma protégée dans la petite salle que j'avais aménagé sous la maison, puis je rentrai dans ma chambre, mon téléphone en main, prêt à être utilisé. J'appelai alors Missely :

_*détonation*_

**« Allô Nahira ?**

**\- Salut Missely, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui !**

**\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!**

**\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir l'un de mes élèves, mais putain, tu vas halluciner quand tu vas le voir !**

**\- C'est qui ?!**

**\- Tu verras ce week-end, je garde le suspens !**

**\- Je te hais !**

**\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Sinon, les cours, samedi ou dimanche ?**

**\- Samedi ! **

**\- Ça m'étonnes tien ! 14H30, ça te vas pour l'horaire ?**

**\- Niquel ! **

**\- Génial, bon aller, à demain !**

**\- A demain ! »**

Je raccrochai, un sourire malicieux sur mes lèvres. J'aime trop faire souffrir mes amies de cette façon ! Saleté de sadique ! Et j'en suis fière ! Je repris mon téléphone pour appeler Imitsu et confirmer samedi. Une fois fait, je réfléchissais au message que j'allais envoyer à Mathieu...Ce serait une bonne chose de lui indiquer les fournitures...C'est vrai ça ! Quel fournitures ? Je suis un vrai boulet moi ! Bon...Je pense qu'un cahier et des stylos suffisent... Peut-être un appareil photo aussi je pense que ça sera utile. Ah oui et un bon carnet qui peut être emmener partout, très important ! Ouai, je pense que pour les premiers cours, ça suffit. J'envoyai alors un messages à mes 3 nouveaux élèves, indiquant les fournitures nécessaires et, pour Mathieu, la date et l'heure. Je décidai pour finir d'appeler un membre de la CTSPD pour l'informer des tous ces événements :

**« Allô ?**

**\- Allô Simon ? C'est Nahira.**

**\- Salut Nahira, comment tu vas ? **

**\- Plus que bien ! Je t'appelle pour te dire qu'il faudrait inscrire trois nouveaux membres.**

**\- Trois ?!**

**\- Oui, je m'occuperai moi même de leur enseignement. **

**\- Très bien, tu es certaine de pouvoir leur faire confiance ?**

**\- Certaine.**

**\- Ok, alors donnes moi leur noms, s'il te plaît.**

**\- Missely Strange, Imitsu Mackenzie et Mathieu Sommet.**

**\- Parfais, tu me tiendras au courant de l'avancement des cours ?**

**\- Ouai, il faudra d'ailleurs me donner une autorisation pour aller dans la forêt de Gwendolia, je pense qu'une petite sortie de ce genre leur feront plaisir.**

**\- Bonne idée, je vais voir pour d'autre sortie aussi, pour plus tard.**

**\- Ok merci, t'es génial !**

**\- De rien, bonne soirée !**

**\- Bonne soirée à toi ! »**

Je raccrochai. J'avais déjà hâte de faire ces sorties. Je me souviens de celle que j'avais fait durant mes études : c'était inoubliable ! J'avais d'autant plus hâte d'imaginer la tête émerveillée de mes amies ! J'entendis la voix de ma mamie m'interpeller pour m'indiquer qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Je partis l'intercepter pour lui faire la bise et je rentrai dans le salon.

**« Salut maman ! »** m'exclamai-je en voyant ma mère assise dans le canapé.

**« Coucou ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**\- Plus que bonne ! J'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'enseignement de la dragonnologie !**

**\- Ah oui ? Cool, et tes élèves seront Missely et Imitsu, je me trompe ?**

**\- Oui et non. Elle seront bien mes élèves mais il y aura une troisième personne. **

**\- Ah ? Et c'est qui ?**

**\- Tu vas halluciner ! »**

J'entrepris alors de tout lui raconter. Après mon récit, elle prit la parole.

**« Tu es en train de me dire que Mathieu Sommet va se retrouver dans notre maison ce week-end ?**

**\- Exactement, c'est pas génial ?!**

**\- Si tu parles du fait de ne pas regarder devant soi et ainsi dévoiler une espèce normalement disparut, non ce n'est pas génial...**

**\- Ouais, je sais, j'aurai du faire plus attention...Je ferrais gaffe la prochaine fois ! Promis !**

**\- Mouai...Sinon tu vas faire cours où ? Ta chambre est bien trop petite...**

**\- Dans le sous sol ! Il y a deux pièces dont l'une assez grande pour en faire une salle de classe et il y a pas mal de matériel.**

**\- Bon, je vois que tu as tout prévu.**

**\- Exact ! J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer !**

**\- Je vois ça !**

**\- Bon, je remonte, à tout à l'heure ! »**

Je repartis dans ma chambre. Je préférai être seul dans ma pièce plutôt que dans le salon. Je relus alors les cours que j'avais préparé dans la journée. Le premier n'allait peut-être pas êtres des plus palpitant mais il posera les bases pour la première sortie que je compte effectuer dans deux semaines. Celle-ci promet d'être intense !

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard_

J'entendis la sonnerie retentir et je me rendis à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je ne pu voir qu'une ombre me sauter dessus avant de me retrouver au sol.

**« Nahira ! Samedi, 14h30, comme prévu !**

**\- Salut Missely ! C'est cool, mais tu peux te relever s'il te plaît ? Tu m'étouffes !**

**\- Oh ! Excuse ! »**

Elle se releva en m'aidant à faire de même puis elle rentra dans le salon.

**« Je suis la première arrivée ?**

**\- Oui, mais Imitsu ne devrait plus tarder.**

**\- Et c'est qui alors ? L'élève surprise ? » **m'interrogea-t-elle, la malice, la joie et la curiosité mélangées et pétillantes dans ses yeux.

**« Ha ! Ha ! Tu verras quand il arrivera ! Mais juste, quand tu le verras, ne fait pas de crise, qu'importe sa nature. Tu comprendras.**

**\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?**

**\- Oui et non.**

**\- Tu m'aides beaucoup !**

**\- Je sais ! »**

La sonnerie retenti une seconde fois et j'ouvris à nouveau la porte laissant place à Imitsu.

**« Salut !**

**\- Salut ! Vas-y, entre ! »**

Je la laissai passer et elle alla rejoindre Missely qui lui fit la bise.

**« Bon, les filles ! Je vais vous montrer la salle de classe en attendant le retardataire !**

**\- On ne va pas étudier dans ta chambre ? » **demanda Imitsu.

**« Bien sur que non ! Elle est bien trop petite et je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer. »**

Je me plaçai au milieu du salon, m'accroupis et je déplaçai une partie du carrelage. Il apparut alors un escalier. Je m'engouffrai dans le trou, suivis par mes deux amies qui me lançaient des regards ahuris. J'entrai alors dans une salle lumineuse contenant quelques jouets un peu étranges mais solides, une sorte de cheminée éteinte et surtout un grand amas d'objets brillants. Au sommet de celui-ci, Pain d'Épice trônait, nous regardant traverser sa chambre car oui, c'est ici qu'elle vit. Au fond de cette salle se trouvait une autre porte que nous atteignîmes rapidement. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle dévoilée par l'ouverture de la porte. Cette salle était un peu plus grande que la précédente mais tout aussi lumineuse. Mais celle-ci comportait quelques bureaux, un tableau noir...tout ce qu'une salle de classe contient généralement mais quelques éléments avaient été ajoutés : Une cheminée, un four, une bibliothèque contenant d'innombrable livres sur les dragons, des posters représentant les différentes races de cette espèce si particulière, des outils un peu bizarres ainsi qu'un espace dédié à l'élevage de jeunes dragons.

**« Et ben ! T'as pas chaumé !**

**\- J'avais déjà déjà une salle construite ici, mais pour les meubles et les outils, j'ai beaucoup été aidé par la compagnie. »**

La sonnerie retentit une troisième fois.

**« Bon, je vais ouvrir. Allez prendre place pendant ce temps.**

**\- Comme tu veux. » **intervint Missely.

Elle allèrent donc s'asseoir devant les bureaux a l'avant de la salle pendant que j'en sortis pour remonter au rez de chaussée. Une fois la porte ouverte, je laissai passer Mathieu.

**« Salut ! Bienvenu chez moi ! »** lui dis-je en lui faisant la bise.

**« Salut !**

**\- Suis-moi, mes deux autres amies sont déjà installées ! »**

Je rentrai dans le salon et montrai à mon invité le passage dans le sol.

**« Vas-y, passe devant, je vais fermer le passage derrière nous. »**

Il s'aventura alors dans le tunnel pendant que je le suivais en remettant doucement le morceau de carrelage à sa place. Il entra rapidement dans la 'chambre' de Pain d'Épice et je fus très étonnée de la voir quitter sa montagne de bijoux pour se précipiter dans les bras de Mathieu. C'est de plus en plus étrange tout ça...Ce n'est pas normal...

**« Salut toi ! »** Dit le châtain à l'intention de la dragonne en lui grattouillant le haut de la tête.

Il reçut comme réponse un grognement de contentement. Je décidai d'intervenir pour rappeler à Mathieu la raison de sa présence.

**« Mathieu, il faut y aller. Laisse la tranquille, tu la reverras plus tard.**

**\- Ok... »**

Il reposa la jeune au sol puis se dirigea vers la porte du fond. Je passai devant lui pour rentrer en premier dans la classe.

**« Re les filles ! »**

Elles arrêtèrent leur discutions et se retournèrent vers moi. Je faillis mourir de rire en voyant leur tête alors que Mathieu venait de rentrer dans la salle. Ça mériterait tellement une photo ! Je pense qu'elles ne s'attendaient pas du tout à voir le vidéaste ici.

**« Pince moi si je rêve ! » **dit Missely, abasourdie.

**« Aucun problème !**

**\- Aïe ! Putain Imitsu !**

**\- C'est toi qui a demandé !**

**\- Commencez pas les filles ! Bon, niveau présentation, je pense que vous connaissez Mathieu... » **intervins-je.

Je m'avançai dans la salle pour me positionner en face des bureaux, devant le tableau. Mathieu se décida à s'installer derrière un troisième bureau.

**« Les filles, à vous de vous présenter !**

**\- Ok ! Moi c'est Missely Strange, 15 ans.**

**\- Et moi Imitsu Mackenzie, 15 ans aussi !**

**\- Mathieu Sommet, 26 ans. » **dit le troisième arrivant ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Il tendit le bras vers Missely pour lui serrer la main mais celle-ci se jeta plutôt sur lui pour faire la bise.

**« J'suis super contente que tu vives cette expérience avec nous ! Je suis ton émission depuis très longtemps et j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer en vrai !**

**\- Oh ! Heu...Merci.**

**\- Moi aussi je regarde SLG, depuis les débuts même ! Je suis très honorée de t'avoir comme camarade ! »** rajouta Imitsu en faisant elle aussi la bise à Mathieu.

**« Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! »** dis-je rapidement, sauvant Mathieu des deux fan-girls qui me servaient d'amies. Celles-ci se rassirent, prête.

**« Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer par aborder les différentes races de dragons. Sortez vos cahiers pour prendre en note s'il vous plaît, ça vous servira plus tard. »**

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ça faisait quand même un peu bizarre de parler comme une prof, mais en même temps, j'en suis une à présent, il va falloir s'y faire... Une fois tout le monde prêt, je repris :

**« Il faut d'abord savoir que chaque dragon a un physique et des caractéristiques bien particulière à leur race. Un dragon des mers ne pourra pas ,par exemple, voler mais il sera un excellent nageur. Il aura aussi un pouvoir lié à l'eau. Par contre, chaque dragon d'une même race n'aura pas forcément le même pouvoir que son voisin. En gardant l'exemple des dragons des mers, un individu pourra cracher de l'eau bouillante alors qu'un autre ne pourra que contrôler les eaux. Vous me suivez jusque maintenant ?**

**\- Yep ! »** répondit Missely, accompagné par un hochement de tête des deux autres.

**« Bien. Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, c'est d'étudier chaque race pour que vous puissiez reconnaître chaque individu. Il y a tous d'abord les 4 races élémentaires, les 4 les plus** **communes : le dragon des mers, le dragon rouge, le dragon des vents et le dragon terrestre. Je pense que vous avez tous compris que ces dragons représentent les 4 éléments ? »**

Hochement de tête. Ils avaient l'air plutôt captivé. Je me détendis un peu. Il faut dire que c'est assez stressant d'être pour la première fois professeur, surtout quand tu as un adulte, qui plus est ton idole, comme élève ! Je repris :

**« Après ceux-ci, il existe des dragons extrêmement rares. Peu sont ceux qui ont eu la chance de les voir ! Il y a le dragon du temps, de la lumière et des ténèbres. Leurs pouvoirs sont particulièrement vastes, puissants et dangereux. Ils possèdent une magie bien plus puissante que n'importe quel dragon des autres races ! Il y a très peu de chance que nous tombions un jour sur l'un d'eux mais nous allons quand même les étudier un minimum. »**

Je m'avançai vers mon propre bureau situé sur ma gauche et en sorti plusieurs feuilles avec des photos imprimés dessus. Je les distribuai à mes 3 apprentis.

**« Je vous propose un petit exercice. Sur les feuilles que je vous donne, il y a des photos avec plusieurs races de dragon. Comme je pense qu'une petite activité de ce genre est bien plus intéressant qu'un grand discours, j'aimerai que vous triez chaque photo pour les faire correspondre à chaque race élémentaire. Faites comme vous le sentez, on corrigera juste après. Ce sera toujours plus facile de retenir en cherchant d'abord par soi-même. Rapprochez vos tables, vous allez le faire ensemble. »**

Ils s'exécutèrent. Imitsu et Missely commencèrent à papoter. Elles débutèrent déjà à regarder les images et à les comparer. Mathieu s'était rapprocher lui aussi mais restait silencieux. C'est vrai qu'il doit se sentir un peu mal à l'aise en étant le seul garçon et adulte. Et comme il ne connaît pas mes deux amies, il ne savait sûrement pas trop comment leur parler. Je m'approchai de Missely et lui chuchota :

**« Hey ! Missely, ce serait cool que vous discutiez un peu avec Mathieu, il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise...**

**\- Ouai, t'as raison. »** me répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Mathieu. **« Au fait Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui t'as donné envie de t'intéresser à la dragonnologie ? »**

Je regardai le jeune homme, intriguée. C'est vrai que je me posais un peu la question. Ça avait été très simple de le convaincre à rejoindre la compagnie...Je remarquai qu'il faisait à présent une drôle de tête, comme si il se posait lui-même la questions ou qu'il savait quelque chose mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer...C'est un peu bizarre cette réaction face à une question comme celle-ci...

**« Je...ne sais pas trop, la curiosité sûrement. Et vous ? »**

Il avait reprit une tête normale, voir victorieuse en disant cette phrase, comme si il avait trouvé une excuse. Bizarre...

**« Tutoie-moi s'il te plaît ! On va se voir pratiquement toute les semaines maintenant. Ce n'est pas la peine de garder un ton aussi formel !**

**\- Ok si tu veux. »** dit-il en haussant les épaules. **« Alors, j'ai le droit à une réponse ou il faut que j'aille voir dans un cul d'hippopotame si tu y es ?**

**\- Hi hi, je suis bien tentée de te répondre d'aller voir l'hippopotame, mais ça va être dur d'en trouver ! Non, plus sérieusement, moi et Imitsu connaissons l'existence des dragons depuis un petit moment maintenant, et personnellement, j'ai toujours était captivée par ces créatures, alors, quand Nahira nous a proposé de nous donner des cours, j'ai tout de suite dis oui !**

**\- Moi c'est à peu prêt les même raison que pour Missely. »** annonça brièvement Imitsu.

Missely continua ensuite la discutions sur un sujet différent. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils triaient les images. Mathieu avait l'air beaucoup plus à son aise maintenant que la discutions était bien amorcée et il y participait activement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, mes trois apprentis terminèrent leurs comparaisons tout en rigolant d'une quelconque vanne du châtain. Ils avaient mis ensemble trois photos pour le dragon rouge, deux pour le dragon terrestre, quatre pour le dragon des mers et deux pour le dragon des vents. Je fus très étonnée de voir qu'ils avaient tout bon !

**« Et ben bravo ! Vous n'avez fait aucune faute ! » **dis-je impressionnée.

**« Vraiment ? » **s'étonna Mathieu.

**« Oui ! Vous m'avez étonné sur ce coup ! Bon, maintenant, avec ces photos, que pouvons-nous conclure sur l'apparence physique de chaque race ? **

**\- Déjà, les dragons rouges sont rouges ! »** lâcha Imitsu.

**« Bravo ! Tu veux une médaille ?! »** charria Missely.

**« Tu l'as cherchée loin celle-la ?!**

**\- Plus loin que ta réponse en tout cas !**

**\- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! »** répliqua finalement Mathieu avec la voix du Hippie.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

**« Bon ! »** repris-je, **« D'autres idées ?**

**\- J'ai remarqué que tout les dragons rouges que nous avons possèdent de grandes ailes et de grandes cornes.**

**\- Tu as raison Missely, c'est effectivement deux caractéristiques de cette race.**

**\- Les dragons des mers possèdent surtout des nageoire, même à la place des ailes. »** Affirma Mathieu.

**« Effectivement.**

**\- Les dragons des vents portent des plumes sur la queue et parfois sur les ailes. » **dis Imitsu.

**« Et les dragons terrestre semblent plus adaptés à la course plutôt qu'au vol vu la taille de ses pattes et de ses ailes. » **Termina Missely.

**« Excellent ! Maintenant que vous avez compris le principal, je vais vous donner une feuille à coller avec toutes les infos nécessaire. Il y sera également inscrit les caractéristiques que nous connaissons sur dragons rares ! »**

Je pris donc les feuilles annoncées et les distribuai. Mes trois débutants remirent leurs tables en place et collèrent les dites feuilles.

**« Vous avez peut-être remarqués qu'il y a décrit sur cette feuille une race dont je n'ai pas parlé. Il s'agit des dragons chinois. Nous n'allons pas les étudier plus que ça pour le moment car cette race a disparut depuis des millénaires suite aux catastrophes que l'homme à put faire sur la planète. Étant des créatures sages et très attachées à la Terre, elles n'ont pas supporté les atrocités que l'homme a put lui faire. »**

Un peu plus tard, pour terminer le cours, j'expliquai à mes trois aspirant dragonniers ce qu'il était écrit sur ces feuilles en précisant quelques détails. Une fois ceci fini, je dis :

**« Maintenant que ça est acquis, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Je voudrai que pour la prochaine fois, que vous écriviez un petit résumé sur vos carnets. La semaine prochaine, vous devrez prendre ce carnet, un crayon et des baskets seulement. Nous allons faire une sortie et vous allez découvrir votre premier dragon adulte dans son état naturel ! »**

* * *

_Voilou, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Ce chapitre est en grande partie explicatif, mais ça commence vraiment dans le chapitre 3 ;) N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous dire qu'un chapitre annexe sortira très prochainement avant le chapitre 3. Ce sera un petit chapitre pour décrire chaque race de dragons, un peu comme les feuilles que Mathieu, Imitsu et Missely ont récupéré à la fin de leur cours. C'est pour les petits curieux qui chercheront à en savoir plus sur ces créatures que sont les dragons de ma fic (c'est un bonus, la date de sortie du chapitre 3 ne sera donc pas repoussé). =3 _


	4. Chapitre annexe : Les races

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**NOTE : **Voici le chapitre annexe que j'ai promis ;) ! Ce chapitre n'est absolument pas obligatoire pour la poursuite de l'histoire mais je tenais à le faire pour que les curieux puissent avoir une bonne idée de l'apparence des dragons qui sont présent dans ma fan-fiction. Les informations inscrites dans ce chapitre sont les même qu'on reçut Mathieu, Missely et Imitsu dans l'histoire, vous saurez donc ce que eux savent. Bonne lecture et laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit !:D (Le chapitre 3 arrive très bientôt ;) )

* * *

**Les races de Dragons**

Il existe dans le monde plusieurs races de dragons : les élémentaires et les légendaires.

Chaque individu de chaque race possédera un physique caractéristique à sa race ainsi qu'un pouvoir qui peut varier en fonction de l'individu même si il restera caractéristique à la race.

Voici une liste comportant toute les races possibles ainsi que leurs particularités.

**_Les races élémentaires (les plus communes) :_**

**Le dragon rouge :**

Physique : Sa couleur peut variée entre le rouge, le orange et parfois le bronze. Ses écailles sont rugueuses et solides, parfois légèrement brillante tirant sur le doré, celles présentes sur le ventre sont beaucoup plus larges et épaisses. Il possède de grandes ailes entretenus, lui permettant de voler, des dents solides et tranchantes, des serres coupantes, des petites cornes longeant la colonne vertébral, des cornes longues, pointus et droite sur le crâne (parfois même des petites cornes de long de la mâchoire ou sur le bout du museau) et une queue pouvant terminée en forme de flèche ou de losange. Ses yeux peuvent être jaunes, rouges, dorés, bronzes ou noires.

Pouvoir : Tous ce qui peut être lié au feu : crachat de flammes, de lave, de souffre, de cendre... ; Créer des golems de magma, faire fondre n'importe quel métaux sans aucune source de chaleur, ne pas craindre la chaleur etc...

Régime alimentaire : Carnivore.

Habitat : Grotte dans des montagnes, des volcans (même parfois à l'intérieur même de ce dernier), souterraines. Un peu partout sur Terre (en particulier en Europe).

Note particulière : Aime particulièrement les trésors, loyal, caractérielle, malin.

**Le dragon des mers :**

Physique : Il peut être de couleur bleu (marine, océan ou azur), vert (foncé ou tirant sur le bleu), blanc, violet/bleu. Il possède des sortes de nageoires sur le crâne au niveau des oreilles, parfois une petite corne sur le nez, des branchies, une légère nageoire continue sur le long de la colonne vertébral, des pattes palmés, des ailes remplacées par de grandes nageoires, une longue queue terminée par une nageoire semblable à celles des poissons. Ses dents sont petites, utilisées pour manger du poisson. Ses écailles sont lissent et douces. Ses griffes sont petites et inoffensives. Ses yeux peuvent être de couleur bleu, vert, gris, noir, blanc, argenté, violet ou noir.

Pouvoir : Tous ce qui est lié à l'eau ou à la mer : Contrôle des eaux, crachat d'eau bouillantes, de glace...

Régime alimentaire : Piscivore.

Habitat : Dans les mers, les océans et parfois les points d'eau douce.

Note particulière : Respire sous l'eau, ne vole pas.

**Le dragon terrestre :**

Physique : Il est souvent de couleur verte, marron, bronze, parfois légèrement argenté, et il est possible que sa peau soit striée de rayures. Il possède des cornes souvent courbées vers le bas, des dents pointues, des griffes acérées au bout de grandes pattes adaptées à la course, des ailes atrophiées et une queue plus ou moins longue, permettant de bien équilibrer le corps pendant une course. Ses écailles sont peu régulières mais solides, surtout celles du ventre qui sont plus grandes et plus épaisses. Ses yeux peuvent être de couleur jaune, bronze, vert, marron, noir ou argenté.

Pouvoir : Tous ce qui est lié à la nature : Faire pousser instantanément des plantes, contrôle de la météo, contrôle des séismes...

Régime alimentaire : Carnivore et insectivore.

Habitat : La plupart du temps dans les forêts. On en trouve surtout dans des climats tempérés ou équatorial.

Note particulière : Ses petites ailes ne lui permettent pas de voler, cependant, ses grandes pattes habiles lui accordent de la vitesse pendant qu'il court ainsi que de la souplesse, et, malgré leur tailles, il peut tout de même ramper facilement et en silence. Il est très malin et intelligent. Il fuit la présence des humains.

**Le dragon des vents :**

Physique : Ses écailles ordonnées sont colorées de gris, de bleu (ciel, gris, électrique ou céleste) ou de blanc tirant vers le gris. Il a de grandes ailes entretenues et puissantes, des cornes longues et droites d'un blanc étincelant, des dents pointus et des griffes coupantes. Ses yeux sont soit blanc, soit noir, soit gris. Il possède des plumes sur la queue, parfois sur les ailes et beaucoup plus rarement, son corps peut en être recouvert.

Pouvoir : Tous ce qui est lié au vent : Contrôler le vent, créer du vent, créer des tempêtes, contrôler l'électricité...

Régime alimentaire : Carnivore.

Habitat : Dans des grottes en haut des montagnes, un peu partout dans le monde.

Note particulière : Ils sont très rapides dans les airs. Il est possible pour un dragon des vents de contrôler l'électricité, ces dragons sont plutôt rare mais assez dangereux et susceptible. Quant aux dragons aux pouvoirs « normaux », ils sont généralement assez sages mais joueurs. Ne vous étonnez pas de vous retrouver en haut d'un arbre à cause d'une grosse bourrasque de vent si un dragon des vents n'est pas loin.

_**Les races légendaires (les plus rares, il n'y a que très peu d'informations sur eux et ne sont pas définitives)**_

**Le dragon de lumière :**

Physique : Il est de couleur blanc, doré ou argenté. Ses yeux sont bleus, blanc, argent ou noir. Ces écailles sont lisses et solides. Sur son menton se trouve souvent des sortes de moustaches et ses dents sont pointues et rétractables. Il ne possède pas de cornes mais des oreilles apparentes, semblables à celles des chevaux. Sa peau sur tout le long de sa colonne vertébral est recouverte de poils. Ses griffes sont comme ses dents, rétractables. Ses ailes sont petites et très rarement abîmées. Sa queue possède des plumes, comme le dragon des vents.

Pouvoir : Serait apparemment accessible qu'a la lumière. [Information manquante.]

Régime alimentaire : Omnivore.

Habitat : Inconnu.

Note particulière : Ces dragons ne peuvent voler seulement avec leurs ailes, étant trop petite, cependant, ils utiliseraient leur magie qu'ils tirent de la lumière du soleil pour pouvoir s'envoler. Il est très sage et intelligent. Il est bon, il ne cherche que la paix avec les humains.

**Le dragon des ténèbres :**

Physique : Ses couleurs varient entre le noir, le violet foncé, le gris foncé et le vert foncé. Sa tête possède de nombreuses cornes sur le crane et les mâchoires dont deux grandes et droite sur le haut du crâne (généralement noire), il possède d'innombrables dents coupantes, sa colonne vertébrale est garnie de multiples cornes pointues, ses ailes sont grandes mais souvent très abîmées, ses griffes sont grandes et coupantes, sa queue est longue et fine mais aussi très affûtées. Ses écailles sont contondantes et solides. Ses yeux sont rouges, noirs, dorés ou argentés.

Pouvoir : Pouvoir liés aux ténèbres et au mal. [Information manquante.]

Régime alimentaire : Inconnu (carnivore?)

Habitat : Inconnu

Note particulière : Ce dragon est l'un des plus dangereux. Il est certes plus puissant que les élémentaires mais surtout plus fourbe, plus malveillant. Il utilise souvent la magie noire pour arriver à ses fins. Il est intelligent, malin et sadique.

**Le dragon du temps :** _(le plus rare d'entre tous, il n'y a que très peu d'information à son sujet)_

Physique : Il serait plus dans les teintes violettes, noires ou roses. Il posséderait des grandes ailes. [Informations manquantes]

Pouvoir : Contrôle du temps. [Informations manquantes]

Régime alimentaire : Inconnu

Habitat : Inconnu

Note particulière : Ce dragon ne serait apparu que trois fois au cours de l'histoire. Cette race serait très aléatoire quant à la naissance des dragonnets, ce qui justifie sa rareté. Son pouvoir serait extrêmement puissant, certains écrits disent qu'il serait infini.

**Le dragon chinois** : _(race disparut depuis plusieurs siècles)_

Physique : Corps long et fin comme un serpent. Il posséderait des poils sur ses joues, sur sa queue et le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il posséderait des bois sur le haut de sa tête et des moustaches. Il ne posséderait pas d'ailes ou seulement des petites. [Informations manquantes]

Pouvoir : Inconnu.

Régime alimentaire : Inconnu.

Habitat : Chine [Informations manquantes]

Note particulière : Ces dragons seraient les « fils de la terre » selon certains écrits, et posséderaient des pouvoirs infinis. Ils ont disparu depuis plusieurs siècles suite aux nombreuses atrocités que les humains auraient faites sur leur « Terre Mère ». C'étaient des dragons très bons, et très attachés à la nature.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Incroyable mais vrai !

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), et Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies :). Mathieu Sommet s'appartient évidemment à lui-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme '_Dragonnologie, les chroniques_' et un petit peu '_Eragon_'.

**RATTING** : K

**RESUME **: Nahira a réussi à convaincre Mathieu de rejoindre la compagnie, et elle a effectuer son tout premier cours. Elle a annoncé que le prochain cours, sera une sortie dans laquelle les apprenties découvriront leur tout premier dragon adulte.

**NOTE : **Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Je me suis vraiment éclaté à l'écrire celui-là et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Et ça y est ! Point de vue de Mathieu ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Incroyable mais vrai !

_**PDV Mathieu**_

_1 semaine plus tard_

Mes baskets aux pieds, mon sac remplis sur mon dos, je sortis de mon appartement. J'allais effectuer ma toute première expédition aujourd'hui et il faut dire que j'avais plutôt hâte d'être sur place ! En découvrant la dragonnologie, je m'étais découvert une nouvelle passion ! Je me sentais bien ou plutôt à ma place pendant les cours. C'était comme si, j'avais été fait pour ça... Bon stop les superstitions, je ne crois pas au truc du destin et tout le tralala ! Bref, je pris ma voiture pour partir chez Nahira où avait lieu le vrai départ.

Pendant le voyage, je décidai de mettre en revue les différentes notes inscrites sur mon carnet. Je tenais beaucoup à ces études, je voulais toujours connaître mes 'leçons' pour le cours qui suit. En parlant de ces cours justement, je me dis que ça fait quand même un peu bizarre d'avoir comme professeur une petite fille de 15 ans... Mais bon, elle se débrouille très bien et ses cours sont très intéressant ce qui est largement suffisant ! Quant à ses amies, Missely et Imitsu, je dois dire que je les apprécie beaucoup ! Les cours promettent d'être toujours amusants et sociable avec elles ! Tant mieux d'ailleurs !

* * *

Après 2 heures de routes et 2-3 bouchons -_les joies de vivres à Paris-_, j'arrivai enfin à Lille puis chez Nahira. Je sonnai à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Missely dans l'entre-bâillement.

**« Le mot de passe ? ****» **m'interrogea-t-elle.

**«**** Hein ?!**

**\- Donne-moi le mot de passe.**

**\- Mais depuis quand on a besoin d'un mot de passe ?!**

**\- Depuis...**

**\- Missely ! Arrêtes tes conneries et fais rentrer Mathieu ! ****» **s'exclama la voix de Nahira.

La demoiselle blonde _(N.A : Et oui, Missely est blonde ! Qui l'eut cru?!)_ s'écarta en soupirant, me libérant le passage. J'entrai dans le salon après lui avoir fait la bise et vis que j'étais une fois de plus le dernier arrivé. Je saluai Imitsu et Nahira puis cette dernière commença :

**« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes enfin réuni, nous allons pouvoir partir ! Vous avez tous ce qu'il vous faut ? Votre carnet, de quoi manger, des baskets ?**

**\- Yep ! Je suis prête ! »** indiqua Missely avec enthousiasme toujours derrière moi.

**« Moi c'est pareil, on peut y aller ! »** informa Imitsu.

**« Mathieu ?**

**\- Ah mais moi je suis prêt et je vous attends depuis tout à l'heure !**

**\- Dit le retardataire... » **souligna Imitsu.

« **Bon et bien parfait ! »**

Sur ces mots, Pain d'Épice rentra dans le salon par la trappe ouverte au sol que je n'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à présent. Une nouvelle fois, comme toute les fois où je voyais la dragonne, une énergie étrange et bienfaisante s'immisça en moi. Je souris. L'animal s'aperçut d'un coup de ma présence et couru se frotter contre mes jambes comme pour dire bonjour. Je la caressai machinalement. Je l'aimais de plus en plus cette bestiole ! J'étais tellement bien en sa présence ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir mon propre dragon !

**« Tiens, en profitant que Pain d'Épice soit là, petite question de dernière minute : D'après vos connaissances, de quelle race appartient-elle ? »** demanda notre professeur.

Je vis que les deux autres commençaient à chercher leur carnet et je souris. Mes révisons allaient déjà porter leurs fruits !

**« Dragon des vents ! On le voit facilement avec les plûmes présentes sur ses ailes et sa queue ainsi que sa couleur bleutée.**

**\- Et ben Mathieu ! Tu m'impressionnes ! Prenez-en de la graine les filles ! »**

Les deux concernées lui tirèrent la langue en rigolant

**« Bon, il est temps pour nous de partir ! »**

Nahira sortis alors de la maison, clé en main suivis par mes deux camarades. Je sortis à leur suite, laissant la jeune dragonne rentrer dans son antre. Une fois dehors, je sentis le regain d'énergie disparaître comme elle était apparue. C'est sûrement dut à la fraîcheur de l'automne, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je regardai les 3 jeunes femmes avancer dans la rue, bavardant et rigolant. Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais le seul adulte d'entre nous 4 _-bravo Sherlock-_ et donc le seul possédant le permis. _« C'est moi qui vais devoir conduire ?! »_ Je finis par les rejoindre alors qu'elles étaient déjà à quelques mètres devant moi.

**« On va se rendre sur place comment ? »** demandai-je.

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout prévu ! Une voiture de la compagnie nous attend au bout de la rue. ****» **Me répondit mon enseignante.

**« ****Ok, mais au fait, on va où ? ****» **Demanda Missely.

**« ****Et ben ! Vous en avez mis du temps pour me la poser cette question ! Nous allons dans un endroit réservé, plus au nord qui est protégé par la compagnie. Il n'est donc pas inscrit sur la carte.**

**\- On va dans quel environnement et quelle race de dragon allons-nous rencontrer ? »** demanda Imitsu.

**« Le dragon s'appelle Gwendolia, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, vous verrez bien sur place. »**

Nous arrivâmes devant une voiture noire, plutôt grande. Nous entrâmes dans celle-ci qui était assez spacieuse pour contenir jusqu'à 7 personnes. Je me mis à côté de Missely, à l'arrière, qui s'empressa de commencer une discutions plus ou moins banal avec moi. On pouvait parler d'absolument tout et n'importe quoi avec elle ! Elle commença à me parler de ses goûts musicaux qui sont particulièrement ouvert même si elle aimait particulièrement la K-pop. La discutions partait dans tous les sens, sans que ça me déplaise, nous permettant de faire plus ample connaissances. Finalement, elle dériva sur Youtube et bien sûr, ma propre chaîne.

**« Je regarde beaucoup de choses sur Youtube mais je dois bien avouer que ta chaîne est l'une de mes préférés, avec Antoine Daniel évidemment.**

**\- Ah tu connais 'What the cut ?!' ?**

**\- Bien sûr ! Si on connaît SLG, on connaît au moins de nom WTC. Bon, moi personnellement, je connaissais déjà WTC avant ta propre émission, mais c'est un détail. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà rencontré plusieurs fois Antoine par hasard.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Ouai, genre une fois dans un magasin. J'étais à la caisse et il était devant moi. Il avait acheté 2 brosses à dents et je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi... En tout cas, j'ai un peu discuté avec lui avant de partir. Mais pourquoi il avait acheté ****2**** brosses à dents ?! Il est tout seul nan ?**

**\- Bah je ne sais pas... Le connaissant, il peut faire plein de choses avec, mais je ne préfère pas imaginer quoi. »** dis-je en rigolant.

**« Dis pas ça, je vais avoir des visions chelou maintenant ! Oh non, ça y est ! Je suis traumatisé ! »**

J'éclatais de rire devant son expression dégoûté pendant qu'elle me donnait des coups sur mon bras. Une fois ma crise de rire et sa crise de rage terminées, nous reprîmes une discutions un peu plus normal tournant autour de Youtube et Internet en général. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs demandé si les cours n'affectaient pas sur mon travail et donc, les épisodes d'SLG. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question et je répondis que de toute façon, le week-end, je prenais toujours une petite pause avant de reprendre l'écriture d'un épisode. Je ne prenais donc aucun retard.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de route, nous arrivâmes devant une grande forêt luxurieuse.

**« Ça, sa claque ! »** commença Missely.

**« T'as vu ? Et encore, tu n'as pas vu la dragonne qui j'espère, se montrera coopérative ! ****» **affirma Nahira.

**« ****Mais alors, c'est quoi comme dragon ?! On a le droit de savoir où on doit retrouver l'hippopotame ? ****» **intervins-je.

**«**** J'aimerais autant que vous ne vous cassiez pas à la recherche d'un hippopotame ! Concernant la race du dragon, ce sera à vous de le découvrir ! Prenez vos carnets en main et commencez à écrire ce que vous voyez. Quand nous rentrerons dans le domaine de chasse de la dragonne, vous regarderez bien attentivement autours de vous pour pouvoir trouver des indices de son passage. Vous pourrez ensuite en faire des conclusions concernant la race du dragon, compris ?**

**\- Compris ! »** répondons-nous en cœur, sortant nos fameux carnets.

**« N'oubliez pas de tous marquer ! C'est important pour un dragonnologue ! »**

Nous acquiesçâmes d'un seul mouvement et pénétrâmes dans ladite forêt, Nahira en tête de file. Avec le temps, nous nous enfonçâmes plus profondément encore _(N.A : Aucun commentaire sur la tournure de cette phrase ok?)_, discutant par chuchotement. C'était déjà très rare pour moi de sortir dans... un parc par exemple, alors dans une forêt, c'état assez nouveau pour moi. Mais c'est très sympathique comme sortie quand l'on est accompagné de nos amis.

Après un moment de marche, Nahira s'arrêta et se tourna vers nous :

**« Ça y est, nous y sommes ! Nous allons rentrer dans le territoire de Gwendolia ! Ne faites pas de bruits si vous souhaitez avoir une chance de la voir ! »**

Nous acquiesçâmes en silence, un sourire sur nos lèvres. On entrait enfin dans le vif du sujet ! Nous marchâmes donc sans bruits, scrutant chaque environs, cherchant un quelconque indice. Je fermais la marche. Tout d'un coup, une énergie mystérieuse s'empara de mes membres, semblable à celle que je ressentais quelques heures auparavant mais en nettement plus puissant. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, légèrement sous le choc, posant ma main sur un tronc d'arbre à ma droite. Les filles devant moi ne semblait pas remarquer mon arrêt et... Elles ne ressentaient visiblement rien...

_« Je suis tombé malade ou quoi ? »_ Je ressentis une sorte de grouillement sous ma main posé sur le tronc et je la retirai rapidement, craignant le contact avec des insectes. Cependant, là où auraient dû se trouver ces répugnantes bestioles, il y avait de la mousse. De la mousse fraîche et neuve. Je ne me souviens pourtant pas d'avoir ma main sur de la mousse... Je me rapprochai du tronc, curieux. Je dessinai alors machinalement la forme des craquelures sur l'écorce.

_« Putain de merde ! »_ pensais-je tout haut en reculant et tombant sur une racine.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?! »_ J'étais stupéfait et terrorisé. De la mousse avait poussé sous mes yeux, en retraçant le chemin qu'avaient fait mes doigts sur le bois. Je sentis un nouveau fourmillement sous mes paumes, posée sur le sol. Je les retirai vivement et je vis que de l'herbe avait poussé entre les feuilles mortes.

_« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »_ dis-je dans un chuchotement en regardant mes mains. Je me relevai d'un saut pour rejoindre aussitôt que possible mes camarades qui n'avaient toujours pas remarqué que j'étais resté derrière.

A mis chemin, je m'arrêtai de nouveau. La force étrange qui planait dans l'air depuis tout à l'heure avait redoublé d'intensité. Cette fois, l'herbe et les fleurs poussèrent à mes pieds sans que je ne touche le sol avec mes mains. J'entendis un bruissement sur ma gauche. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais j'avançais inconsciemment vers l'origine du bruit. Je n'avais plus que ça en tête.

J'atteignis rapidement une petite clairière. Je m'arrêtai, ayant apparemment atteins ma destination. Rapidement, un bruit de frottement se manifesta, comme si une créature rampait dans les parages. Cette créature apparut justement dans mon champ de vision, entrant dans la clairière. Elle possédait des grandes pattes, actuellement pliées pour pouvoir ramper, des cornes repliées vers le bas et des ailes particulièrement petites sur le dos. Elle était de couleur verte, striée par endroit de marron.

_« Un dragon terrestre adulte ! C'est Gwendolia ! »_ me dis-je. Étrangement, je me sentais bien. L'énergie qui planait dans l'air coulait dans mes veines depuis plusieurs minutes était toujours aussi puissante mais ne me déstabilisait plus. Je m'approchai de la dragonne, qui s'était remise debout et posai ma main sur son museau, confiant. Elle n'avait pas peur et moi non plus. Je ne verrai que plus tard que toute la clairière était à présent recouverte d'herbe, de fleurs et de champignons de toutes sortes, remplaçant les feuilles mortes.

La dragonne décida finalement de partir après quelques secondes de contacts. Au bout de quelques minutes l'énergie présente baissa énormément en intensité. Je m'assis sur le sol. Est-ce que ce qui vient de se passer était normal ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais alors pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Comment c'est possible ? Toutes ces questions et bien d'autres se bousculaient dans ma tête sans réponse. Je baissai les yeux, perplexe et je remarquai une grosse pierre à mes pieds. Elle était violette, tachetée d'argent.

_« Bon sa y est ? C'est finis les trucs bizarres ou comment ça se passe ?! »_ pensais-je, l'incompréhension faisant monter la colère. Mais cette colère fit rapidement place à la curiosité. Je suis vraiment trop curieux, on jour ça me perdra... J'avançai alors ma main vers cette pierre si mystérieuse. A mon contacte, une vive lumière fuchsia s'en dégagea mais elle ne m'éblouit pas. Instantanément, un silence assourdissant envahis la forêt. Le bruit des feuilles s'était évanoui, le chant des oiseaux s'était stoppé, l'eau qui nous pouvions entendre au loin semblais s'être arrêtée de couler. Je regardai aux alentours, stupéfaits, et remarquai des choses qui me laissèrent sans voix : les fourmis sur le sol paraissaient s'être statufié, un oiseau qui traversait la clairière volait au ralentit et les feuilles dans les arbres bougeaient à une lenteur alarmante.

Quand je tournai à nouveau ma tête vers la pierre, je vis que celle-ci s'était fendue en deux.

_« Ce n'est pas une pierre, mais un œuf ! »_ constatai-je lorsque je vis la tête d'un jeune dragon en sortir. Mais une chose clochait : je n'avais pas reconnu l'œuf, et pour cause, celui-ci ne correspondait à aucun de ceux que nous avions étudié ! Le dragon ne semblait pas non plus à appartenir à l'une des races élémentaires : il avait des yeux d'un gris étincelant de malice et de... sagesse ? Son museau plutôt long possédait entre les deux narines une petite corne argentée ses cornes sur sa tête étaient longues et lisse, elles aussi argentée, ses joues étaient décorées d'une petite membrane ressemblant fortement aux nageoires que possédaient les dragons des mers, du haut de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue, en suivant la colonne vertébrale, se dessinait une crête, se rapprochant beaucoup de la membrane située sur les joues, sur son ventre de grandes et massives écailles argentées étaient présente, ses ailes étaient grandes et puissantes et sa queue était longue et se terminait en forme de flèche ornée de 2 piques. Enfin, ses écailles étaient grandes et violettes agrémenté d'un contour argenté.

Une créature qui m'était complètement inconnu en sommes... A moins que... Je pris rapidement mon carnet et vérifiai mes notes. Aucun de mes résumés sur les différentes races ne correspondait à la bestiole qui se tenait devant moi sauf un, celui pour lequel nous avons le moins d'information : Le dragon du temps. Je relevai la tête vers le dragon bien plus rare et précieux qu'un quelconque diamant, complètement abasourdi. Quel était la probabilité que je tombe sur...ça ?! Nahira m'avait expliqué il y a quelques jours au téléphone que cette race n'avait vu naître que 3 individus depuis le début de l'Antiquité selon les écrits historiques ! C'est carrément impossible que j'en trouve un comme ça par hasard, qui plus est un œuf ! Et pourtant, le dragonnet était là, devant moi, la vie pétillant joyeusement dans ses yeux.

Tout d'un coup, l'énergie que je ressentais ce multiplia par mille. Bien plus puissante que celle que j'avais ressentie chez Nahira, bien plus puissante que celle que j'avais ressentie en présence de Gwendolia ! Moi qui commençais à prendre l'habitude de la ressentir, cette vague de puissance me fis tomber en arrière, la tête tournant à une vitesse hallucinante. Je sentis le dragon se blottir entre mon bras gauche et mon torse, calme et bienveillant.

Après quelques minutes de calme et de réflexions, je m'habituai enfin au surplus d'énergie ou devrais-je plutôt dire magie... Je venais de comprendre ce que cette énergie signifiait : c'était la magie du dragon qui se trouvait dans les parages que je ressentais. Pain d'Épice, étant encore jeune, ne doit pas en posséder beaucoup, c'est pourquoi je ne ressens pas grand-chose. Gwendolia en revanche doit en renfermé beaucoup plus puisqu'elle est adulte. Quant au dragon violet... Si c'est bien un dragon du temps, il n'y a pas à rechercher plus loin pour savoir qu'il possède déjà une quantité astronomique de magie !

J'entendis des cris un peu éloignés qui semblaient se rapprocher. C'étaient les filles qui s'étaient enfin rendu compte de mon absence. Je me relevai, ma tête ayant cessé de tourner et je partis vers les éclats de voix. Le dragonnet me suivait calmement, regardant curieusement autours de lui. Je retrouvai rapidement le groupe :

**« Putain Mathieu ! Tu étais où ?! ****» **cria Nahira.

**«**** J'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai vu que tu avais disparu ! ****» **s'indigna Imitsu.

**«**** Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! ****» **râla Missely.

**«**** Wow, wow, c'est bon ! Je suis désolé. Je...Je voulais vérifier quelque chose.**

**\- Préviens-nous la prochaine fois ! **

**\- Ok, ok.**

**\- Je rêve... »**

Ah ça y est, Nahira avait remarqué la présence du p'tit bout derrière moi.

**« Où l'as-tu trouvé ?**

**\- Et bien... »** commençai-je en cherchant mes mots, passant ma main dans mes cheveux. **« C'est un peu compliqué... Disons que j'ai trouvé un œuf et qu'il a éclot devant moi. »**

Elle stoppa net le mouvement de sa main qui s'avançait doucement vers le dragon.

**« Il...il a éclot devant toi ?!**

**\- Oui pourquoi ? Ça pose problème ?**

**\- Non, pas vraiment mais... Il va falloir que je te fasse un cour express sur l'élevage d'un dragon.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne pourras pas le garder ?**

**\- Non, il t'a choisi toi, tu es devenus son dragonnier, personne ne peux s'occuper de lui à part toi.**

**\- Mais je ne vais quand même pas l'emmener chez moi ?!**

**\- Bien si, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Il est devenu dépendant de toi à sa naissance, il faut que tu t'en occupes.**

**\- Mais... »**

Je fus interrompus par le portable de Nahira _(N.A : Oui, j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait du réseau dans cette forêt!)_. Elle décrocha.

**« […]**

**\- Quoi ?! Mais je suis en pleine sortie là, ça ne peut pas attendre ?**

**\- […]**

**\- Ok, très bien...**

**\- […]**

**\- A plus »**

Elle raccrocha apparemment perplexe.

**« Bon, je suis désolée mais il va falloir écourter notre sortie...**

**\- Mais... »** commença Missely.

**« J'suis désolée, mais je n'es pas le choix... Bon vous avez pu apercevoir le dragon de loin, c'est déjà pas mal, mais pour pister son entre ou déduire son régime alimentaire, nous n'allons pas pouvoir le faire malheureusement...**

**\- Vous avez vu le dragon ? ****» **demandai-je.

**«**** Oui, c'est un dragon terrestre. C'est dommage que tu ne l'ai pas vu, elle était magnifique ! »** me répondit Imitsu.

Je souris. _« Si elle savait ! »_

**« Oui mais ce n'est pas si grave, il est devenu dragonnier à la place, ce n'est pas mal non plus ! »** ajouta Nahira.

**« D'ailleurs, c'est quoi comme race ? Je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître. ****» **s'interrogea Imitsu.

**«**** C'est ça le plus étrange et le plus fou ! C'est un dragon du Temps ! La race la plus rare au monde !**

**\- Sérieux ?!**

**\- Ouip ! Bon, on y va, on ne va pas rester ici toute la journée ! »**

Après ce petit échange entre les deux amies, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre voiture, situées quelques kilomètres plus loin. Nous arrivâmes rapidement après de celle-ci et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur, le nouveau-né dans mes bras. Le retour se passa aussi bien que l'allée, mais la discutions ne portais que sur les dragons. Missely me posait des questions sur la bébête présente dans mes bras et me racontait des anecdotes sur elle, Imitsu et Nahira.

**« Au fait, ton dragon, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? Tu vas l'appeler comment ?**

**\- C'est un mâle et je pense l'appeler Endrowera. »**

Je ne savais pas d'où je sortais cette infos et ce nom mais je ne me pose pas plus que ça la question, il y en a déjà beaucoup trop dans ma tête, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

**« C'est jolie ! »** s'exclama-t-elle, un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres.

La discutions reprit de plus belle, remplis d'anecdotes plus croustillantes les unes que les autres. Après un petit moment de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination. Je vis Nahira courir chez elle comme une furie. Je la suivis et la retrouvai devant sa télé, une expression horrifiée sur son visage. Je regardai à mon tour l'écran.

_**« … ce mythe semble être devenu réalité. Les autorités recherchent activement cette créature qui s'avère dangereuse pour la population. Plus d'informations ce soir, au journal de 20h. »**_

Je ne pouvais retirer mon regard de l'écran, paralysé par la surprise et la terreur. Une photo de moi, Nahira et surtout Pain d'Épice y était projetée.

* * *

_Chapitre 3 terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me partager vos impressions ! Une dernière chose : le chapitre 4 risque de mettre un peu de temps à arriver, étrangement, je mets plus de temps à écrire durant les vacances qu'en temps normal. J'en suis désolée d'avance ^^'' Mais dans les jours qui suivent, je devrais poster un petit OS pour me faire pardonner du retard qu'aura sûrement le chapitre 4 ou le 5._

_Gros poutou sur la fesse gauche ! =3_


	6. Chapitre 4:Petite maison dans la prairie

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T

**RESUME **: Mathieu assiste à sa première sortie en forêt et rencontre Gwendolia, une dragonne terrestre. Après leur échange, il découvre un œuf de dragon du Temps qui éclot. Il devient alors son dragonnier. Malheureusement, la sortie est raccourcie et Mathieu et Nahira découvre sur une chaîne télévisée qu'une photo de Pain d'Épice avait été prise lors de leur première rencontre.

**NOTE : **Et hop, voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai eu un peu plus de mal à l'écrire celui-la mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Deux personnages ont été ajouté et l'un d'eux vous plaira sûrement ;) Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous tout en bas !:D

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La petite maison dans la prairie

_'Je ne pouvais retirer mon regard de l'écran, paralysé par la surprise et la terreur. Une photo de moi, Nahira et surtout Pain d'Épice y était projetée.'_

**« Là, on est dans la merde... »** Chuchota Nahira, le regard toujours fixé sur la télévision.

J'entendis Missely et Imitsu arriver derrière moi.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** demanda l'une d'elle.

**« Pain d'Épice a été découverte... »** Dit Nahira à voix basse, plus pour elle que pour répondre à la question.

**« Quoi ?!**

**\- Partez. Il faut que vous partiez ! On voit mon visage sur la photo, ils ne vont pas tarder à me retrouver. Toi Mathieu, on ne te voit que de dos, tu as donc une chance de t'en sortir si tu pars maintenant. Prends ton dragon avec toi ! » **ordonna Nahira.

_« C'est qui 'ils' ? »_ Et hop, une question de plus ! Comme si il n'y en avait pas assez !

**« Mais et toi ? »** demanda Missely, inquiète.

**« Je vais rassembler mes affaires et partir le plus vite possible pour me rendre au QG de la compagnie. Partez vite ! »**

Nous obéîmes et sortîmes de chez elle pendant qu'elle montait à l'étage _-sûrement dans sa chambre. _Je partis récupérer ma voiture en cachant sous mon manteau Endrowera. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ordonnai à ce dernier de rester sous le siège passager et de ne pas bouger. Je fus étonné de voir qu'il m'obéissait sans problème et sans dressage.

* * *

Après quelques heures et quelques bouchons, je rentrais enfin chez moi. Mon dragon sauta de mes bras et gambada dans mon appartement. Je me posais des questions _-pour changer._ Comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'en occuper ?! Je n'ai aucune notion sur l'élevage de dragonnet ! Ils ont besoins de lait ou de viande au fait ? Je m'avançais vers mon frigo pour prendre un peu de lait. Je présentai le bol de liquide blanc _(N.A : Aucun commentaire -_-')_ au dragon qui s'amusait de son nouvel environnement. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, comme pour un reproche. OK. Pas de lait. Je pris à la place un morceau de viande qu'il avala tout rond. Bon, au moins, je sais ce qu'il mange... Je me rappelai soudain d'un livre que j'avais emprunté à la fin de mon premier cours. Peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur... Je le trouvai sur ma table de chevet à coté de mon lit. Je m'y assis et commençai à le feuilleter. Pendant ma lecture, Endrowera vint s'installer à côté de moi, se blottissant contre mon bras, et s'endormit. Je souris. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures que je l'avais vu éclore mais je sentais déjà une certaine liaison entre nous. Je le sentais calme, et heureux. Je le suis aussi.

Plus tard, je me levai, décidé à me faire un bol de Chocapic, à 22h. Parce que c'est TOUJOURS l'heure des Chocapic ! En mangeant, j'allumai la télé pour me foutre de la gueule de quelques télé-réalités. Quand l'écran noir laissa place aux images, je fus surpris de voir un flash info :

**« ...a été retrouvé. La jeune demoiselle qui aurait élevé cette créature a été mise en garde à vue pour répondre à un interrogatoire. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite des événements dès que nous recevrons de nouvelles informations. »**

Je restai là, assis dans mon canapé, bouche bée. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Et Pain d'Épice ? Elle a été retrouvée elle aussi ? Tant de questions qui s'ajoutèrent à celles déjà présente. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Je pris alors mon téléphone et appelai Missely _-nous nous étions échangé nos numéros dans l'après-midi._

**« Allô ?**

**\- Missely, tu as vu les infos ?!**

**\- Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Nahira a été retrouvée ! Je n'ai pas vu si c'est le cas pour Pain d'Épice aussi mais je sais que Nahira a été mise en garde à vue pour un interrogatoire !**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire... On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça...**

**\- J'ai bien peur que si, malheureusement... On ne peut rien faire. Vaux-mieux attendre de voir comme ça se passe, avant de vraiment vouloir intervenir.**

**\- Tu as peut-être raison...**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle craigne quelque chose.**

**\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ?! C'est ta pote quand même !**

**\- Je lui fais confiance, et comme je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider, paniquer serait la pire chose à faire.**

**\- Mouai...**

**\- Bon, il faut que je te laisse, à plus.**

**\- A plus. »**

Je raccrochai, incertain. Elle avait sûrement raison, on ne pouvait rien faire. J'éteignis la télé, posai mon bol de Chocapic à peine entamé, et rejoignis mon dragon assoupis sur lit. Je tentais de m'endormir, mais je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Le temps passait, sans m'accorder une minute de repos. Vers cinq heures, je me levai finalement pour terminer mon bol de céréale, la faim étant revenu entre temps. Soudain, je sentis un pincement au cœur. C'était une sensation un peu bizarre, surtout quand on ne faisait que manger des Chocapic depuis dix minutes, ce qui est absolument palpitant ! Finalement, le pincement devint une réelle douleur qui m'obligea à laisser échapper un gémissement que je nierais à tout jamais avoir poussé. La douleur disparut comme elle était apparu, me laissant dubitatif. Cependant, je ne cherchai pas plus que ça la raison de cette douleur, la fatigue commençant en fin de compte à se faire sentir. Je repartis me coucher, sans remarquer la présence d'une larme coulant sur la joue de mon dragonnet endormis.

* * *

Les yeux fermés, encore à moitié endormi, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé, gluant et râpeux passer sur ma joue. Je tentais de chasser cet intrus avec ma main, sans succès. J'ouvris mes yeux, agacé, et vis Endrowera, l'air triste, sur le matelas à mes côtés. Je lui grattouillai la tête, un peu perplexe. Hier, il était heureux et courrait joyeusement dans l'appartement, pourquoi avait-il l'air malheureux à présent ? Je me levai et donnai un nouveau morceau de viande à l'animal qui le mangea sans trop d'appétit, puis je me mis dans le canapé pour regarder la télé. Je mis immédiatement les infos pour savoir si on avait des nouvelles infos concernant Pain d'Épice.

**« ...interrogatoire. Cependant, aucune informations n'a pu être soutiré de la jeune fille. Elle devrait être relâchée dans la semaine. »**

Je me détendis. Au moins Nahira allait s'en sortir sans trop de problème. Pourtant, le sourire qui était apparu sur mon visage disparut aussitôt suite aux prochaines phrases que prononça le journaliste :

**« Nous venons d'apprendre que cette nuit, peu après l'interrogatoire, le dragon qui avait été photographié il y a quelques jours aurait été retrouvé. L'animal fut fort heureusement tué avant qu'il n'ait pu faire du mal à la population. Nous cherchons encore à savoir s'il existerait d'autre spécimen de cette race si dangereuse... »**

J'étais abasourdi. _« Pain d'Épice est morte ? »_ Je sentis une rage indescriptible monter en moi. Je n'avais jamais sentis une telle sorte de colère. J'entendis gronder derrière moi. Endrowera semblait ressentir la même chose que moi. J'écoutai les dernières phrases du journaliste :

**« Apparemment, la seconde personne présente sur cette photo aurait été identifiée. Des inspecteurs sont à sa recherche pour pouvoir lui passé ce même interrogatoire qu'a subit la jeune fille. Plus d'informations dans le journal de 20h. »**

Étrangement, cette annonce ne me terrifiait pas, bien au contraire. En temps normal, j'aurais sûrement pris mes affaires et je me serais enfuis, mais la haine que je ressentais à présent me dictait de rester ici et d'attendre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais un tel sentiment mais peu m'importait. Je partis dans la cuisine et pris immédiatement un couteau.

**« Vous voulez des réponses ? Vous en aurez à ma façon ! »** Dis-je en regardant l'arme.

Des bruits de voitures en bas de l'immeuble puis des bruits de pas dans les couloirs ne se firent pas attendre très longtemps.

**« Vous êtes des rapides les gars ! Bah ! Votre mort ne sera que plus proche ! »** Chuchotai-je à moi-même, en proie à une crise de folie.

Ma porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant passer des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

_« Ce ne sont pas des inspecteurs de police ça ! »_ me dis-je juste avant que les coups de feu ne fusent. Je fermais les yeux, sentant mon heure arrivée. Cependant, aucune balle n'atteignit leur objectif. J'ouvris les yeux. Elles étaient figées dans l'air...dans le temps. Ma main était levée vers elles. De nouveaux coups de feu furent tirés. Je levai ma seconde main, concentré sur les nouveaux projectiles et ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Je m'avançais vers ces derniers, les prirent dans mes mains ainsi que les anciennes balles toujours immobiles, et les jetai au sol. Les -_quatre_\- hommes ne semblaient pas comprendre plus que moi. Un grognement furieux se fit entendre et les hommes armés se tournèrent vers Endrowera. Ils eurent l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose et ils tirèrent vers le jeune dragon.

**« Non ! »** criai-je en jetant mon couteau sur l'un des hommes.

Les balles furent une fois de plus stopper, mais l'action de tirer sur mon protégé avait réveillé la colère qui avait été remplacé par la surprise et la peur il y avait quelques instants. Mon couteau atteignit sa cible en pleine tête et celle-ci tomba au sol, sans vie. Je m'apprêtai à prendre un nouveau couteau pour m'occuper des trois derniers intrus mais mon dragon sauta dans mes bras pour m'empêcher de commettre de nouveaux meurtres. Je repris finalement mes esprits et je remarquai que le trio était immobile. Je me rendis soudain compte de mes actes. Je lâchai le nouveau couteau que j'avais en main et des larmes de terreur et de dégoût apparurent sur mes joues.

**« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai...j'ai tué un homme ?! »** Pensai-je tout haut, dégoûté de moi-même.

Profitant de l'arrêt dans le temps des hommes armés, je pris mes affaires -_le strict minimum- _et sortis de la maison au plus vite, Endrowera sous mon manteau. Une fois dans ma voiture, je mis les gaz, sans savoir où aller. Je pleurais encore, le meurtre que j'avais commis me donnant envie de vomir.

Je roulais des heures durant, sans même savoir où j'allais, suivant seulement mon instinct. J'arrivai pour finir en plein milieu de la campagne, près d'une maison délabrée. Je rentrai à l'intérieur, curieux. Je ne savais pas ce que je foutais là, mais j'avais l'impression d'y être à ma place... Dans une maison en ruine...En pleine campagne...S'il existe un quelconque dieu, je pense qu'il se fout un peu de ma gueule.

Soudainement, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapides venant de l'extérieur. Je me retournai pour me retrouver nez à nez avec...

**« Antoine ?!**

**\- Mathieu ?!**

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là et...Pourquoi tu me menaces avec un flingue bordel ?! »**

Ledit Antoine sembla se rendre à peine compte qu'il pointait son arme sur son meilleur ami et il la baissa rapidement.

**« Et toi je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?**

**\- Je me baladais, c'est tout.**

**\- Bien sûr et depuis quand tu te balades en pleine campagne à plusieurs heures de Paris ?**

**\- Réponds d'abord à ma question, et seulement après je te dirais pourquoi ! »**

Antoine fit une mou désespéré, levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Mais mec, on est pote non ? Elle est passée où la confiance là ?**

**\- Elle est partie en vacance depuis que tu as pointé une arme sur moi !**

**\- Ok, ok, tu as gagné. Je suis ici parce qu'on m'a demandé de vérifier qui était sur le terrain, c'est tout.**

**\- Qui ça **_**'on' **_**?**

**\- Une association, rien de bien important... »**

Les informations que j'accumulais depuis tout à l'heure devinrent plus lucides.

**« Une... association ? Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que... Tu parles de laquelle ?**

**\- Heu... Elle n'est pas très importante tu sais... »** dit-il gêné.

**« Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que son quartier général est caché en pleine campagne et que tu sors avec une arme pour protéger son anonymat... C'est la CTSPD, c'est ça ?**

**\- Co-comment tu connais son existence ?**

**\- J'suis un élève je te signal !**

**\- Mais oui, c'est tellement évident de deviner !**

**\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que je ne t'en avais pas encore parlé...**

**\- Ouai, sympas les amis...**

**\- Ta gueule, tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la moral ! On dirait que tu connais son existence depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !**

**\- Oui, bon d'accord... Désolé... Tu es élève depuis combien de temps ?**

**\- Un peu plus d'une semaine.**

**\- Ah ouai... T'es tout nouveau du coup... Mais qui est-ce qui t'as indiqué l'emplacement du QG ? À ce stade, tu ne devrais pas être au courant...**

**\- Personne, je l'ai trouvé tout seul.**

**\- Très drôle ! Non, sérieusement, qui t'en a parlé ? Ton enseignant ?**

**\- Je te l'ai dit ! Je suis venu comme ça part hasard.**

**\- Ok, ok, je veux bien te croire, mais pourquoi tu es allé aussi loin de chez toi ?**

**\- Ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ?**

**\- Oui !**

**\- Je me suis fait tiré dessus, ok ? Des hommes armés se sont invités dans mon appart' et ils ont essayé de me tuer !**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Tu as bien entendus ! Donc s'il te plaît Antoine, arrête avec tes questions, tu commences à me casser les couilles ! »**

Sur ces mots plein de tendresse, je passai devant Antoine pour retourner auprès de ma voiture. Le chevelu sortit de son état de surprise et me rattrapa rapidement le bras, inquiet.

**« Mat' ! Tu n'as rien rassures moi !**

**\- J'ai l'air d'être blessé ?**

**\- Non, mais...**

**\- Alors lâche-moi ! Je vais repartir pour Saint Étienne.**

**\- Non, attends, ils ressemblaient à quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont attaqué ?**

**\- C'étaient des genres de soldats... Je n'ai pas trop fais attention à leur physique... C'était bizarre d'ailleurs, je m'attendais à voir des inspecteurs de police... Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nahira et son dragon ?**

**\- Ah oui... C'était toi sur la photo ?**

**\- Ouai... »**

Je me retournai à nouveau vers le véhicule, me libérant de la poigne d'Antoine. Au moment où j'allais ouvrir la portière, celui-ci m'attrapa par le col et m'éloigna de la voiture.

**« Antoine ! Tu vas me lâcher la grappe un jour oui ou merde ?!**

**\- Merde ! Je ne te laisserai pas repartir ! Tu es en danger maintenant !**

**\- Nan, tu crois ?!**

**\- Écoute-moi ! Ces gens qui t'ont attaqué, ils veulent ta peau ! À partir du moment qu'ils t'ont découvert, ils ne vont plus te lâcher !**

**\- Et comment tu le sais ?!**

**\- Je le sais parce-que je participe activement dans la compagnie et que j'ai appris que ces salopards veulent tuer chaque membre et chaque dragon !**

**\- Tu fais vraiment chier Antoine !**

**\- Rien à foutre ! Peut-être que toi, tu t'en fiche de crever mais pas moi, ok ? T'es mon meilleur pote et je ne veux pas te perdre pour une connerie pareil ! Alors maintenant tu me suis sans faire ton gamin de cinq ans !**

**\- Bon, ok. Mais laisse-moi juste récupérer mon dragon.**

**\- Ton dragon ?! »** s'exclama-t-il en me lâchant.

J'ouvris la porte, passai ma tête dans la voiture et interpellai Endrowera qui était caché sous le siège passager. Il sortit de sa cachette et sauta dans mes bras. Je récupérai le peu d'affaire que j'avais rassemblé avant de sortir de chez moi. Je refermai ensuite la portière et me retournai vers Antoine.

**« Voilà, je suis prêt ! »**

En voyant le dragon, il prit une expression stupéfaite.

**« C'est bon, on ne va pas commencer à parler de la race de mon dragon sinon on ne rentrera jamais dans la base. »**

Mon ami s'abstient alors de tous commentaires et me conduit à l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait une trappe qu'Antoine ouvrit et nous pénétrâmes dans la cave en silence. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une salle sombre et le chevelu prit la parole :

**« Cookie ! »**

Après cette annonce des plus théâtral, je regardai Antoine, à deux doigts de m'écrouler de rire.

**« Oui ben, c'est pas moi qui est choisi le mot de passe hein ! »** se protégea-t-il, un sourire de coin présent au bout des lèvres.

Une nouvelle trappe s'ouvrit devant nous. Nous descendîmes les escaliers ainsi découverts et je découvris une grande salle lumineuse. Des écrans et des ordinateurs remplissaient la pièce, une quinzaine de personnes travaillaient sur ces derniers pendant que d'autre se déplaçaient pour vérifier certains écrans ou parler avec d'autre personnes. Je sentis une vague de magie me percuter.

_« Des dragons se trouvent ici on dirait. »_ me dis-je. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se planta devant nous, un cookie bien entamé dans la main.

**« Justine Bense, gérante de la compagnie, enchanté. »** se présenta-t-elle en me tendant la main.

**« Mathieu Sommet. »** répondis-je en la serrant.

**« Bienvenu au QG de la compagnie, Mathieu ! Je vois que tu as déjà un jeune dragon, tu es à combien d'année d'étude ?**

**\- Heu... Disons que... Je ne suis qu'a deux semaines de cours.**

**\- Deux semaines ? Tu rigoles j'espère !**

**\- Heu... Non.**

**\- Ton enseignant t'aurait déjà donné un œuf ?**

**\- Non, je l'ai trouvé lors d'une expédition dans la forêt. Il a éclot devant moi et on m'a dit que j'en été de ce fait devenu son dragonnier.**

**\- Eh bien, félicitation ! Tu comptes rester ici ? Pour savoir si je dois t'assigner un professeur habitant dans le QG.**

**\- Oui, il va rester. »** répondit rapidement Antoine. **« Des chasseurs de dragons ont tenté de le tuer lui et son dragonnet.**

**\- Oh, je suis désolé pour toi... C'est de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci... Bon, et bien suis-moi, je vais te donner une chambre à toi et ton compagnon. Quand à toi Antoine, fais en sorte que la voiture de Mathieu ne soit plus visible.**

**\- Pas de problème ! »**

Elle m'emmena au fond à gauche de la salle et nous passâmes une porte pour rentrer dans un long couloir. Elle me présenta une chambre plutôt spacieuse, au fond de celui-ci. La décoration était plutôt neutre, il y avait un lit à deux places, une armoire, une bibliothèque, des meubles de rangement et un bureau. Une porte donnait sur une salle de bain et une seconde donnait sur une salle semblable à -_l'ancienne_\- chambre de Pain d'Épice.

**« Voilà, je te laisse t'installer. Place ton dragon dans la salle du fond, il devrait s'y sentir bien. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il est de quelle race ? Je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître.**

**\- Dragon du temps. »** répondis-je brièvement en déposant mon petit protéger dans la salle dédiée.

**« T'es un rigolo toi ! Non plus sérieusement, c'est un dragon rouge un peu particulier, quelque chose du genre ?**

**\- Non mais je suis sérieux ! Ça se voit pourtant que c'est un dragon du temps non ? Et puis, il a déjà montré ses pouvoirs plusieurs fois. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai pu survivre aux coups de feu que tiraient ces... Chasseurs de dragon quand ils ont tenté de me tuer. »**

Son visage joyeux devint blanc comme un linge et son sourire disparut. Finalement, son expression se durcit et elle dit d'un ton glacial :

**« Dès que tu seras prêt, tu me rejoindras dans la salle principales. »**

Sur ces mots, elle repartit d'un pas rapide, mais je pus entendre une dernière phrase qu'elle marmonnait à elle-même qui me laissa sceptique :

**« Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ! Putain de prophétie ! »**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 achevé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus autant que les autres malgré certaines répétitions... Antoine a été rajouté à l'histoire et j'espère que ça vous plaît ! A la base, il ne devait pas être présent mais comme je l'aime beaucoup (ainsi que le duo qu'il forme avec Mathieu) et que j'avais l'occasion de le rajouté, je l'ai fait !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et rendez-vous pour le chapitre 5 ! (qui risque d'avoir peut-être un peu de retard...)_

_Bisou sur le nez !_


	7. Chapitre 5 : Une balade mouvementée

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T

**RESUME **: Mathieu retourne chez lui accompagné de son dragon, mais il apprend que Nahira s'est fait retrouvée et qu'il avait était reconnu sur la photo. Mais au lieu de s'enfuir pour éviter les inspecteur de police, il les attend pour venger la mort de Pain d'Épice. Mais ce n'est pas des inspecteurs de police qui arrivèrent mais des hommes armés qui tentèrent de le tuer. Il parvint à s'enfuir et se retrouve au quartier général de la CTSPD en retrouvant Antoine qui est lui aussi un membre de la compagnie. Il rencontre la chef de la compagnie : Justine qui lui indique sa chambre.

**NOTE : **Et voilà enfin le chapitre 5 ! J'ai mis une semaine de plus à le faire parce que moi + vacances = no production. Faut pas chercher, j'suis comme ça xD Mais le chapitre 6 devrait être à l'heure puisque je l'ai déjà commencé il y a deux jours. Donc ça devrait passer. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une balade mouvementée

_**« Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ! Putain de prophétie ! »**_

Une prophétie ? On se croirait dans un film de fiction complètement random ! _« De mieux en mieux... »_ me dis-je sans pour autant m'inquiéter plus que ça. J'ouvris mon sac et rangeai le peu d'affaire présent à l'intérieur dans les armoires et sur le bureau. Je n'avais pris que quelques habits, une brosse à dent, des gâteaux, une bouteille d'eau, mon carnet et bien sûr, mon ordinateur portable. Après que tout soit déballé, je fis un tour dans la salle du fond pour voir comment se sentait Endrowera. Il s'amusait avec une petite balle, courant après, la griffant et le mordant _– je me demandais d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait bien résister._ Je l'observais, un sourire aux lèvres. Plus le temps avançait, plus je me sentais connecté à lui et plus je l'aimais. Comme un père aime son fils. Je repensai aux événements de ce matin... A la mort de Pain d'Épice... Jamais, au grand jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un faire du mal à Mon dragon !

Au bout de quelques instants d'observation et de réflexion, je sortie de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière moi et je me rendis dans la pièce principale où m'attendaient Justine et d'autre membres de la compagnie, dont Antoine. Je les rejoignis et demandai :

**« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Il se passe qu'une prophétie qui a été prononcé il y a trois cents ans est en train de se réaliser... »** me répondit sèchement Justine.

**« Ok... Mais quel rapport avec moi ?**

**\- Le rapport ? Bah il se trouve que tu es la personne dont parle la prophétie !**

**\- Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien dire pour que vous en soyez si sûr ?**

**\- Manon, tu peux aller nous la chercher et nous la lire s'il te plaît ? »** demanda la gérante.

**« Bien sûr. »** lui répondit la concerné, s'éloignant rapidement pour ouvrir un casier, en retirer un vieux bout de parchemin, puis revenir.

**« Alors,** commença-t-elle, **il est écrit :**

_**'Après plus de cinq cents ans d'existence d'une compagnie,**_

_**Un petit garçon naîtra avec des pouvoirs infinis.**_

.

_**Accompagné d'un dragon du Temps,**_

_**Il affrontera mille dangers en apprenant**_

_**A contrôler ses pouvoirs et ses sentiments**_

_**Pour sauver son organisation dévoilée bêtement.**_

_._

_**Plusieurs choix s'offriront à lui,**_

_**Entraînant la Chute ou l'Avènement de sa chère compagnie.'**_

**\- Ok... Mais on n'est pas certain que ce soit de moi qu'elle parle... Si ça se trouve, il y a un autre dragon du Temps qui est naît ailleurs sur la Terre... »** dis-je, essayant plus de me convaincre moi plutôt que les autres.

Je n'avais aucune envie de m'embarquer là-dedans, déjà que se faire attaquer chez soi et se faire tirer dessus c'était dure à encaisser, surtout quand on ne peut rentrer plus rentrer chez soi, alors devoir en plus accomplir une quelconque prophétie dans laquelle tu dois sauver toute une organisation... Ça commence à devenir lourd à porter !

**« C'est impossible que deux dragonnets de ce genre naissent dans le même siècle. Le dernier est né il y a six cents ans. Mais si tu veux une autre preuve répond franchement à cette question : Tu n'as pas, à un quelconque moment, remarqué des choses bizarres qui se passaient autour de toi ? » **me demanda Justine.

Les images de mon expédition en forêt me revinrent alors en mémoire. Je n'avais créé rien que par le toucher de la mousse et de l'herbe. Et dans la clairière, quand la magie de Gwendolia était à son maximum dans l'air, toute la nature autour de nous avait refleuri instantanément. Et ce matin, quand je me suis fait tirer dessus, j'avais arrêté les balles...

Tout devint plus net dans mon esprit. Oui, je possède des pouvoirs, mais pas n'importes lesquels. Tout dépendait du ou des dragons présent prêt de moi. J'utilisais leur énergie, leur magie ! Si ce n'était pas badasse ça !

Justine répondit à mon silence :

**« Tu vois ? Aucun doute possible, tu es bel est bien la personne dont parle la prophétie. »**

Elle me regarda de haut en bas, me jaugeant, et lâcha dans un chuchotement pour elle-même :

**« Et je ne sais pas si c'est très rassurant... »**

Sur ces mots elle sorti de la salle, suivis de presque la totalité du groupe, nous laissant moi, Manon et Antoine seul dans la pièce. Je la regardai s'éloigner d'un regard noir. _« Pour qui elle se prend pour juger les gens comme ça ?! _» pensai-je.

**« Pardonne la, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude... C'est sûrement à cause du stress. Elle redoute depuis qu'elle est la gérante que la prophétie ne se réalise... »** indiqua la voix hésitante de Manon.

Je ne répondis pas, passant ma main sur mon visage, me pinçant l'arête du nez. Il fallait vraiment que ma vie s'encombre d'une prophétie ! Avec en plus Justine qui me traite comme un moins que rien... Les événements à venir promettent, tiens ! La jeune femme sortie elle aussi de la salle en remettant le parchemin à sa place. Je décidai de rentrer moi aussi dans ma chambre, mais la voix d'Antoine m'interpella :

**« Math', attends !**

**\- Ce n'est pas le moment Antoine... »** répondis-je d'un ton blasé plein de reproche _-je n'avais toujours pas vraiment accepté le fait qu'il ne m'est rien dit pendant tout ce temps-_, continuant à marcher vers ma chambre.

**« Ok, si tu le prends comme ça, je vais voler tout seul ! »** dit-il agacer, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

**« Ouais, vas-y tout seul, je n'ai pas envie de... »** Et le mot fit tilte dans ma tête. **« Voler... ? Voler ?! »**

Je me retournai en vitesse et couru vers Antoine qui remontait déjà les escaliers.

**« Attends Antoine ! Tu as bien dis voler ?!**

**\- Ah ça y est ! Maintenant que ça l'intéresse, môssieur veux bien se décider à écouter ! »** s'indigna-t-il, un petit sourire satisfait présent malgré tout sur ses lèvres.

**« Oh, aller ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de m'en dire plus !**

**\- Que non ! Je me tais maintenant, puisque apparemment, ce n'est pas le moment !**

**\- Oh, tu me fais la gueule Toinou ? De toute façon, je sais que tu ne peux pas tenir deux minutes sans parler ou crier.**

\- …

**\- T'es vraiment un gamin en fait ! »** rigolai-je.

**« Qui en doutait ? »**

Nous rigolâmes et sortîmes du souterrain, puis dehors. Le soleil avait déjà quitté l'horizon pour laisser place à la lune.

**« On va où au fait ? »** demandai-je.

**« Pose pas de question le nain, tu le sauras quand nous serons arrivé.**

**\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le nain ?**

**\- Qu'il m'emmerde, je sais.**

**\- Nan, qu'il t'aime.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Tiens, te dire des gentillesses te font plus réagir qu'une insulte ! T'es chelou comme mec ! Je sais comment te faire chier maintenant !**

**\- Moi chelou ? Un schizophrène à personnalités multiples c'est quoi alors ?**

**\- Ne me cherche pas gamin ! Tu risques de te retrouver menotté et traumatisé dans un lit. » **répliquai-je avec ma voix propre au Patron.

**« Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? »** dit-il dans un rire.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant que nous avancions dans les hautes herbes, nous rapprochant d'un genre de bois, pas très grand mais plutôt dense.

**« Mec, pourquoi on va dans une forêt ?**

**\- Pour mieux pouvoir te violer mon enfant !**

**\- Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour une réalité Toinou.**

**\- Tu disais quoi il y a cinq minutes ?**

**\- Quelque chose juste pour pouvoir te faire réagir et t'emmerder.**

**\- Mince alors ! »**

Je rigolais un coup, seul, pendant que nous entrions dans la forêt. Après avoir marché quelques minutes à l'intérieur, Antoine s'arrêta, scrutant les environs. Il décida de siffler une sorte de mélodie. Après quelques instants d'attente et de réflexion sur la santé mentale de mon ami, des craquements et des bruissements se firent entendre et une grande créature d'un rouge écarlate apparut à travers les arbres. Elle s'approcha et donna un coup de tête affectif à Antoine.

**« Norxas, dragon rouge, deux ans, joueur et très susceptible.**

**\- Woua, il est magnifique !**

**\- N'est-ce pas ? Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il est temps de se dégourdir les ailes ! »** s'exclama-t-il en montant sur le dos de son dragon, une scelle déjà installée.

Il me tendit la main.

**« Tu montes ? »**

La bouche grande ouverte, j'attrapai la main de mon camarade et m'installai derrière lui.

**« Mesdames et messieurs, le pilote tiens à vous informer que le décollage risque d'être mouvementé. Nous vous prions donc d'attacher vos ceintures et de ne pas mourir.**

**\- Quoi ?! Mais quelle ceinture ?! »** criai-je au moment où le dragon se propulsa dans les airs.

.

Pendant l'ascension, je fermai les yeux très fort, me cramponnant comme je le pouvais au torse d'Antoine pour ne pas glisser. La température tombait rapidement, et le vent me mitraillait douloureusement le visage, m'obligeant à le caché au mieux contre le dos du pilote. Quelques instants inconfortables plus tard, je sentis l'inclinaison du dragon devenir plus doux et plat, et les battements d'ailes semblaient devenir moindre et se raréfier. Je décidais alors d'ouvrir les yeux, et ce que je vis m'émerveilla comme jamais. Le ciel tirant sur le violet à cause des derniers rayons de soleil était déjà remplis d'étoile. La voie lactée se dessinait nettement parmi tous les points lumineux. La lune dans un croissant très fin éclatait d'un blanc argenté, semblant refléter toutes les paillettes du ciel. Aucun mot ne sortirent de ma bouche grande ouverte tellement j'étais ébahis. Alors je restais silencieux, ne quittant pas un seul instant le ciel des yeux, profitant un maximum de ce moment, me serrant fort contre Antoine. Attendez, quoi ?! Je me décrochai rapidement du chevelu, un peu gêné. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point j'étais proche de lui. Je sentis mes joues s'embraser... Il ne manquait plus que ça.

**« Alors ? Ça te plaît ? »** me demanda la voix d'Antoine.

Il s'était retourné vers moi, sûrement après avoir senti que je l'avais relâché. Heureusement pour moi, l'obscurité ambiante l'empêchait de voir la couleur rosie de mes joues _-et je rougis parce que je suis gêné ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me tenir comme ça à mon meilleur ami, c'est tout !_

**« C'est... Génial ! »** réussi-je finalement à articuler.

**« Heu... Écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé... Je veux dire... De la compagnie, tout ça. Je ne voulais pas te bourrer le crâne avec et...**

**\- T'inquiète Antoine, je comprends. »**

Il me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire _-trop, vraiment trop guimauve tout ça... _Le trajet continua dans un silence confortable, le ciel de plus en plus sombre et des étoiles de plus en plus nombreuses.

Soudainement, après quelques minutes de balade, le dragon d'Antoine releva brutalement la tête, regardant dans tous les sens et il battit nerveusement des ailes. Je m'accrochai à nouveau à Antoine pour ne pas tomber à cause des mouvements plutôt inconfortables que faisait la créature. Mon cœur battît bizarrement plus vite, un stresse étrange m'envahissant. Je partageais les émotions de Norxas. Brutalement, une nouvelle vague de magie me frappa. Elle était à peine moins puissante que celle d'Endrowera et elle était... Étrangement gênante. Je prévins Antoine qui fronçait des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

**« Antoine, il y a un autre dragon dans les parages.**

**\- Comment tu le sais ?**

**\- Je le sais, c'est tout.**

**\- Ok... Et tu sais quoi d'autre ?**

**\- Qu'il est extrêmement puissant... Mais c'est bizarre, je ne ressens pas la même chose que d'habitude quand je suis prêt d'un dragon... C'est bien plus... Malsain... »**

Un cri terrifiant se fit entendre parmi les nuages, un peu plus bas qu'eux.

**« Ok, bah je pense qu'on va rentrer, hein ? » rigola nerveusement Antoine.**

**« Bonne idée. »**

Sur ces mots, Norxas fit demi-tour et vola beaucoup plus rapidement, abandonnant sa vitesse de croisière. Mais la créature qu'on avait entendue nous suivit. Elle était d'ailleurs plus rapide que nous puisque nous l'entendions nous rattraper rapidement. Après quelques instants, je vis le dragon, et jamais je n'aurai cru que j'allais apercevoir un tel monstre. Il était d'un noir de jais et faisait trois fois la taille de Norxas qui faisait au moins 2m50 de haut. Des dents braillaient au clair de lune, dépassant d'entre ses lèvres, ses yeux dorés étincelaient de cruauté. Des cornes et des piques présentes sur une bonne partie de son corps ne faisait qu'aggraver son image. En gros, c'était quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie qu'elle nous poursuive... Et elle se rapprochait, de plus en plus... Beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût.

**« Antoine ! »** criai-je pour le prévenir.

Il se retourna et son visage se décomposa de terreur en voyant notre poursuivant.

**« Putain, mais c'est quoi ça ?! Norxas, plonges ! »** hurla-t-il.

Le dragon rouge replia ses ailes et nous tombâmes à une vitesse hallucinante, juste à temps pour éviter un coup de crocs. Malheureusement, le dragon noir plongea à notre poursuite.

Le vent fouettait mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, terrifié par la vitesse, me cramponnant comme je le pouvais à Antoine. J'avais envie de crier tellement la sensation de chute était désagréable. Les secondes passaient, semblables à des heures. Le frottement de l'air me poussait inlassablement vers le ciel, m'obligeant à utiliser toute ma force et ma volonté pour réussir à tenir assis sur la scelle, derrière Antoine. Finalement, après quelques secondes de lutte, je sentis mes bras glisser, mes muscles ne tenant plus la route tellement la pression était forte.

**« Antoine ! Je vais lâcher ! »** criai-je tant bien que mal.

**« Courage Mathieu, on est pas loin du sol ! Quand nous serons arrivés à une certaine hauteur on pourra redresser, et utiliser la taille de cette chose contre elle !**

**\- Non Antoine, il faut redresser maintenant ! Je ne sens plus mes bras ! »**

J'utilisais mes dernière forces pour ne pas lâcher maintenant, me tenant à présent à la veste de mon ami, mes doigts glissants au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Finalement, à bout de force, mes doigts lâchèrent... Et le dragon redressa juste à temps, à quinze mètres du sol. Je me laissai tomber vers l'avant, contre le dos du touffu, complètement épuisé et sous le choc. Quelques secondes de plus et je serais tombé comme une merde. Antoine se retourna, inquiet pour mon état :

**« Tout va bien derrière ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Rappel moi de ne plus JAMAIS accepter une balade avec toi... »**

Il sourit, heureux de voir que j'allais bien. On voit que ce n'est pas lui qui a failli mourir ! Lui au moins, il pouvait se tenir facilement au cou de son dragon !

Alors qu'on volait toujours à grande vitesse, en se croyant en sécurité, des nouveaux battements d'ails puissants se firent entendre.

**« Mais merde ! Il ne va pas nous lâcher ?! »** râla Antoine.

Effectivement, le dragon noir nous suivait toujours. Il avait sûrement vu le coup venir et avait redressé à temps pour ne pas s'écraser sur le sol.

**« Merde ! »** pensai-je tout haut.

La créature était dangereusement proche de nous, à seulement quelque mettre plus haut, et elle ne cessait de se rapprocher. Au bout de quelques instants de course, elle fondit sur nous. Un coup de crocs dans l'aile. Notre dragon, complètement déséquilibré et déstabilisé par le morceau d'aile disparut et la douleur, tomba en chute libre. J'eus à peine le temps de dire _**« merde »**_ que nous atteignîmes le sol avec violence, me projetant trente mètres plus loin. Après, ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

J'ouvris doucement les yeux pour les refermer presque instantanément, la lumière du soleil n'ayant aucune pitié. Maintenant que j'avais repris conscience, une douleur cuisante m'assaillit de toute part. Que ce soit la tête, les bras, les jambes, chaque partie de mon corps me faisait mal. Je restais donc couché là, les yeux fermés, attendant que la douleur parte. Mon attention n'étant plus focalisé sur moi-même, je pus entendre des voix et du mouvement un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Je me souviens à ce moment des événements de la veille : La balade, le dragon noir, la chute... _« Ne plus jamais accepter une invitation d'Antoine ! »_ me dis-je. _« Et puis, d'ailleurs, où est ce con ? »_ Je déduis que les mouvements pouvaient venir de lui. Je m'apprêtais donc à l'appeler, pour savoir si il allait bien, ou en tout cas mieux que moi qui ne pouvais plus bouger, la douleur persistante. Mais un nouvel éclat de voix me retint. Ce n'était sûrement pas mon ami décoiffé. Peut-être un membre de la compagnie qui nous aurait retrouvés ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et je me tus pour pouvoir mieux écouter.

**« Au rapport soldat. »** Commença l'homme qui avait crié quelque instant plus tôt.

**« Un dragon rouge et un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans je dirais, sûrement le dragonnier. »** répondis un autre homme.

**« Rien d'autre ?**

**\- Rien d'autre monsieur.**

**\- Très bien. Emmenez le garçon dans la camionnette et ramenez-le au quartier général. Nous en apprendrons sûrement bien plus avec lui qu'avec la petite garce de la semaine dernière.**

**\- À vos ordres. Et pour le dragon ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas la créature que je recherche. Tuez-le dès que possible.**

**\- Bien mon général. »**

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, complètement déboussolé. Les chasseurs de dragons ! Ces putains de chasseurs de dragons nous ont retrouvés ! Mais comment ? Quelles étaient les chances qu'ils tombent sur nous par hasard ?! Je regardai le ciel, sans bouger, la haine commençant à bouillir en moi. Si j'avais pu marcher, je me serais levé pour leur pété la gueule, peu importe leur nombre ! Mais je ne pouvais pas. L'effort d'hier m'a complètement vidé la force de mes bras et la chute n'avait rien arrangé. Si je n'avais qu'une jambe cassé, c'est que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance. Du coup, j'attendais, priant n'importe quel dieu qu'il n'arrive rien à Antoine et que Norxas puisse s'enfuir.

Je répétais donc inlassablement dans ma tête la même phrase : _« Norxas, ils vont te tuer ! Fuis ! »_ Je le répétais encore et encore, comme si il y avait plus de chance qu'il m'entende si je le disais plusieurs fois dans ma tête. J'entendis une voiture démarrer et partir au loin. _« Norxas, ils vont te tuer... »_ Un hurlement et des bruits de chaînes. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas ses pouvoirs ?! Mon cœur commença à devenir douloureux. Nouveau hurlement. _« Fuis ! »_ criai-je dans ma tête, comme un ordre. Puis plus rien. Pendant de longues secondes, il n'y eut aucun bruit. La douleur dans ma poitrine disparut. Puis des cris. Un rugissement. Des chaînes qui se brisent. Des battements d'ailes. Une chaleur insoutenable et un dragon qui passe au dessus de moi, m'attrapant au passage qui gagna ensuite de l'altitude, malgré la blessure à son aile. Je pus alors apercevoir un carnage sans nom : D'immense flammes brûlaient les hautes herbes du champ que nous venions de quitter et des hommes hurlaient de terreur et de douleurs en brûlant vif. J'entendis finalement une voix grave dans ma tête : _**« A vos ordres, maître. »**_

* * *

_Bim ! Fin du chapitre ! Bon ça va, j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas vraiment mis de cliffhanger pour cette fois. ;) Une review fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas ! Je vous donne rendez-vous Mercredi prochain !_

_Bisou sur le ventre._


	8. Chapitre 6 : Un sol rouge

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : M

**RESUME **: Mathieu apprend l'existence d'une prophétie dans laquelle il en serait le protagoniste. Antoine lui propose donc une balade à dos de dragon pour lui faire oublier cette histoire l'espace de quelques heures mais elle ne se passa pas comme prévu. Un dragon noir les attaqua en les faisant s'écraser. En se réveillant, Mathieu se rend compte que les chasseurs de dragons les avait retrouvé. Ils ont emmené Antoine dans leur quartier général et ont faillit tuer Norxas, mais il réussi à s'enfuir sous l'ordre de Mathieu, et emmena ce dernier dans les airs pour le ramener au QG de la compagnie.

**NOTE : **Et hop, un chapitre 6, un ! Avec un jour de retard... J'ai eu un petit manque de motivation pour la réécriture, désouler ! Et il est un peu court aussi...Et il hard xD Et oui ratting M, mais pas pour du sexe, pour de la torture. (bonjour Deponia :3) Pour les personnes qui ne souhaitent pas lire cette scène, il y aura des messages entre parenthèses pour indiquer le début et la fin, par contre, le chapitre sera très TRES court si vous enlevez cette scène, à vous de voir ;) Bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un sol rouge

**PDV Antoine**

Je me réveillai, doucement, ma tête me faisant un mal de chien. Un sursaut un peu plus violent que les autres me fit me cogner la tête et je dis en ouvrant définitivement les yeux, d'un ton théâtral :

**« Aïe ! »**

Je me tins la tête avec ma main, frottant doucement mon crâne pour faire passer la douleur. Une fois celle-ci disparut, je me rendis enfin compte que j'étais sur le sol d'un coffre de camionnette.

**« Mais merde, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! »**

J'essayai de me lever mais... Il y avait deux problèmes : déjà, ma cheville semblait cassée, sûrement dut à la chute de cette nuit. Après, mes poignées étaient attachés à une barre de fer présente contre la carrosserie de la camionnette. _« Ok Antoine, tu gardes ton calme. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air... »_ me dis-je, de plus en plus nerveux. J'analysai l'intérieur du véhicule, pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me rassurer... Non... En fait, je paniquais encore plus en voyant tous les objets présents : des armes à ne plus savoir les compter, encore plus de munitions, des documents illisibles... Des... Putain d'outils de torture aussi ! Que de joyeusetés ! _« Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi... »_ Je remarquai même des cornes arrachées, provenant d'un ancien dragon des vents ou rouge... J'eus alors un grand moment de panique. Comment allait Norxas ? A-t-il réussi à s'enfuir sans moi ? J'éclatai en larme. Non, bien sûr que non il n'a pas pu. Un dragon de dragonnier ne peut pas faire du mal à un humain sans recevoir l'ordre, et il était bien sur évident qu'il avait été enchaîné... Je pleurais donc la perte de mon ami... _« Ami ? Merde Mathieu ! »_ Il ne semblait pas être dans les parages. Un autre véhicule peut-être ? Je priai silencieusement la Sainte Pelle pour que mon ami ne soit pas trouvé ou retrouvé s'il a pu s'enfuir.

Après un long moment de larmes, j'arrivai enfin à me calmer. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que la camionnette s'arrêta et que les portes s'ouvrirent. Des hommes armés me décrochèrent et m'emmenèrent avec toute la tendresse du monde à l'extérieur. Des larmes de douleurs s'annoncèrent une fois de plus à mes yeux, mais je les retins. _« Putain de cheville ! » _Je marchai donc tant bien que mal, trébuchant ridiculement tous les deux mètres. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant un un grand bâtiment, semblable à un entrepôt où l'on range les avions. Nous rentrâmes donc à l'intérieur, parce que la description que je viens de faire n'aurait servi à rien sinon. Les genres de soldats m'embarquèrent _-toujours avec la tendresse d'un bisounours qui me fit me ramasser la gueule- _dans un sous-sol dans lequel on pouvait trouver plusieurs portes. Il y avait des dragons à l'intérieur apparemment... Je fronçai les sourcils. _« Ils élèvent aussi des jeunes dragons ? »_ Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Les chasseurs de dragon n'ont qu'un seul but : Tuer. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils recueillent des dragonnets ? Aucune réponse ne pouvait m'être admise cependant et je me retrouvai finalement moi-même dans une cellule, septique. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par la voix d'une jeune fille que je n'avais pas remarquée plus tôt.

**« Vous êtes Antoine Daniel ? »**

Elle semble être une abonnée. Bon. Ça aurait pu être pire... Hé ! Mais attendez ! Une adolescente dans une cellule de chasseur de dragon ?! Seraient-ils des montres à ce point ?! Je me rapprochai d'elle, bienveillant et lui répondis :

**« Oui, c'est moi, mais que fait une jeune fille comme toi ici ?**

**\- Ben... Disons que j'ai été retrouvé à cause d'une photo débile. »**

Je me rappelai de cette histoire. Alors comme ça, je suis devant Nahira. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu à cause de l'obscurité et... des nombreuses blessures et contusions présentes sur mon visage.

**« Tu es Nahira c'est ça ?**

**\- Malheureusement... Je m'en veux tellement ! J'ai gâché le secret de la compagnie ! »**

Elle fondit en larmes, sûrement aidée par la fatigue et la douleur. Je comprenais ça culpabilité, ça ne devait pas être agréable de vivre ainsi : Faire une erreur et ne pas pouvoir la réparer... Je lui en voulais un peu, comme toute la compagnie, d'avoir été si irresponsable, mais, que devons-nous attendre d'une adolescente ? Elle est moins expérimenté qu'un adulte, du coup elle fait plus facilement des erreurs... Des graves, certes, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire la morale, elle a déjà l'air d'être au fond du gouffre... Elle aussi a perdu son dragon.

Je la pris dans mes bras, pour la rassurer, en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, que tout allait s'arranger, même si j'en pensais tout le contraire... J'avais toujours étais un peu protecteur, je suis comme ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'étais engagé. Pour aider, pour protéger.

Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille se calma et repris lentement une respiration normal malgré quelques hochets. Elle se décida à se retirer de mes bras et me regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

**« Merci. Mais toi, pourquoi tu es là ?**

**\- C'est une longue histoire...**

**\- On a tout notre temps je pense. »**

Je souris et m'exécutai. Je n'avais que ça à faire de toute façon. Alors je racontai toute l'histoire, la balade avec Mathieu, la course poursuite avec le dragon, l'accident, l'arrivé des chasseurs et la disparition de Mathieu et Norxas.

**« Je suis désolé pour ton dragon, je sais ce que ça fait... »**

Un silence inconfortable s'imposa, elle et moi perdu dans nos pensées. Nahira reprit la parole quelques instants plus tard, cassant la gêne installée.

**« Sinon, pour Mathieu, il y a de grande chance pour qu'il s'en soit sorti. Comme il n'y avait qu'un seul dragon, ils n'ont pas forcément cherchés une seconde personne après le dragonnier. Et tu ne l'as pas vu quand les soldats t'ont ramené ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'ont trouvé.**

**\- J'espère que tu as raison...**

**\- Il va falloir lui attitrer un nouveau professeur d'ailleurs, je ne suis plus digne de continuer...**

**\- Tu étais son enseignante ?**

**\- Oui. Bah en fait, c'est lui qui est sur la photo avec moi. On s'est percuté et j'ai dus tout lui expliquer quand il a vu mon dragon. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu membre. En tout cas, je suis contente qu'il n'ait pas été reconnu...**

**\- Heu... En fait si, il s'est même fait attaqué et il a dut venir au QG. Il vit là-bas maintenant.**

**\- Oh nan ! Et tout ça c'est de ma faute ! »**

Bien joué Antoine ! Il fallait vraiment que tu en rajoutes une couche...

**« Arrête, dis pas ça ! Il n'a pas été blessé de toute façon.**

\- …

**\- Tiens, racontes-moi comment toi tu es devenu membre. » **dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle me regarda quelques secondes et commença sont récit. En gros, elle aurait été repérée quand elle était plus petite, alors qu'elle donnait des faux cours sur les dragons à des jeunes de son âge. Ces connaissances et son admiration pour ces créatures ont attirés l'attention de la compagnie. Elle a donc été recrutée très jeune pour prendre des vrais cours.

Après son histoire, nous commençâmes à comparer nos propres expériences. J'étais certes plus vieux, mais nous avions terminé nos études en même temps. Et encore, avec deux ans d'avances pour elle. Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant de longues heures, dans l'obscurité, échappant comme nous le pouvions à la tristesse et la solitude que renfermes les murs. Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Des hommes s'approchèrent et m'emmenèrent hors de la salle. Je remarquai le regard de pitié de Nahira.

* * *

Nous traversâmes de longs couloirs, remontant au rez-de-chaussé, rentrant dans un bâtiment directement rattaché au hangar, montant jusqu'au deuxième étage. Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle. Je manquai de me casser la gueule _-encore- _en entrant, ma cheville me faisant souffrir le martyr. Plusieurs hommes gardaient les portes, ne laissant aucune chance à une quelconque fuite _-de toute façon, je n'allais pas pouvoir aller bien loin avec une cheville cassée..._Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un homme, nullement habillé militairement, sûrement un supérieur. Il était grand, mince, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux sombres. Il me sourit froidement, de la même façon que m'aurait sourit mon pire ennemi pour faire bonne mesure. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Il s'approcha de moi, rapidement, et, arrivé à ma hauteur, il me dit :

**« Bienvenu parmi nous mon cher. Alors voilà, je te propose un petit marché : soit tu réponds à toutes mes questions sans poser de problème, soit tu résistes et tu souffres pour finalement me dire ce que je veux. »**

Sa voix aiguë m'était insupportable. Si je l'avais pu, je lui aurais envoyé mon poing dans sa gueule, mais mes bras étaient toujours fermement tenus par les deux hommes qui m'avaient emmené ici. Je lui répondis dans un murmure avec un sourire insolent sur mon visage, me rapprochant du sien :

**« Essaye toujours pour voir. »**

Il perdit son sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais offrir bien gentiment les informations que je connaissais sans résister ? Plutôt crever ouais ! De toute façon, sans mon dragon, je ne suis plus rien... Rien ne pouvait encore m'inciter à me battre pour ma vie sauf une chose... Que je n'obtiendrais jamais... Je n'avais plus rien à perdre...

**« Bon, dommage... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à préférer souffrir plutôt que de répondre bien sagement ? Vous êtes tous des masochistes dans votre compagnie ?! Enfin bref, c'est comme tu veux... Emmenez-le ! »** dit-il avec un regard blasé.

Les deux gardes me tirèrent à nouveau, et je fus emmené dans une petite salle assez sombre dans laquelle ils m'attachèrent à une chaise, avant-bras attachées aux accoudoirs. Il y avait sur les murs et les tables des instruments dont je n'avais aucune envie d'en savoir l'utilité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le mec de tout à l'heure _-on va l'appeler Bill le temps de savoir son vrai nom- (N.A : Non, le prénom ne vient sûrement pas d'un épisode de SLG, c'est faux :3) _rentra et me regarda avec amusement. Je répondis à sa moquerie silencieuse :

**« Et ben ! Quelle originalité ! Une petite salle sombre et des objets chelou plein les murs, absolument pas un cliché de salle de torture de film bien nul, hein ?**

**\- Oh tu sais ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est des réponses, je ne vais pas me trouer le cul pour trouver des idées originales !**

**\- Ce n'est pas faux...**

**\- Bon ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! »** dit-il en recherchant sur la table un quelconque objet.

.

_(La scène de torture commence ici. Si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire, un petit paragraphe entre parenthèse comme celui-ci sera présent pour vous dire que la scène est finie ainsi que les informations importantes qui seront divulgués durant la scène. Pour les autres, bonne lecture ^^)_

.

Quand je le vis prendre un scalpel, je pris enfin conscience de ce qu'il allait se passer. Mon cœur commença à battre plus fort sous le coup de l'angoisse. Je commençai à bouger mes mains, essayant comme je le pouvais de me libérer mais les liens étaient beaucoup trop serrés. _« Ils savent faire des nœuds ces con ! »_ Bill s'approcha, lui et son scalpel, de mon visage.

**« Alors, voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais te poser des questions toutes bidons et tu vas gentiment me répondre sans râler. Je suis sûre que tu seras sage... Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si beau visage, non ? »**

Je ne répondis pas, le regardant haineusement dans les yeux, sans laisser paraître ma crainte.

**« Où se trouve le Quartier Général de la CTSPD ?**

**\- Dans ton cul mon cher.**

**\- Allons, ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal...**

**\- Ben vas-y, porte tes couilles si tu en as !**

**\- Bon, si c'est si gentiment demander. »**

Il posa délicatement _-sérieusement?!- _la lame de l'outil sur ma joue gauche, pressant progressivement jusqu'à ouvrir une blessure, puis il la glissa lentement en diagonale vers la gauche, appuyant de plus en plus créant une blessure très profonde. Je sentis mon sang chaud couler en abondance sur mon visage. Je ne bronchai pas malgré la vive douleur que je ressentais. Peu importe les blessures, je ne dirais rien. Je regardais Bill, un sourire douloureux mais provocateur sur mes lèvres pour bien lui indiquer que je ne lui répondrais pas ce qu'il veut.

**« Je vois que tu veux jouer dans la cour des grands ? Soit, j'aime bien les trucs gores de toute façon. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de vouloir accélérer les choses ? Vite fait bien fait comme on dit, et tu souffriras moins longtemps du coup, en théorie. T'as de la chance que je t'aime bien.**

**\- Que d'honneur... Au pire, si tu veux que ça aille vite, détaches moi tout de suite, ça reviendra à la même chose.**

**\- Ah bah non, ce ne serait plus drôle sinon !**

**\- Évidemment... »**

Il remit son scalpel rougit à sa place et rechercha autre chose. Je tentais désespérément de me libérer, ma joue me faisant terriblement mal. Je sentais que ça allait être de pire en pire...

Bill se retourna à nouveau, un taser ou quelque chose de ce genre à la main. _« C'est vraiment pas ma journée... »_ me dis-je, craignant le douleur évidente que j'allais ressentir. En se retournant, le châtain donna involontairement un coup dans ma cheville blessée. Je ne pus retenir un léger cri de douleur, malgré mes tentatives pour le cacher.

**« Tu es blessé ? Intéressant... Comment tu t'es fait ça ?**

**\- Je t'en pose des questions ?**

**\- Nan, mais tu vas répondre aux miennes. Aller, raconte tous à papa. »**

Il mit son pied _-volontairement cette fois- _sur ma cheville et appuya progressivement me faisant pousser un nouveau cri, plus long que les autres. _« Bon... Autant... Lui dire ça... Ce n'est pas très important... »_ réfléchis-je difficilement, mon esprit embrumé par la douleur.

**« C'était cette nuit... Une... Une chute à grande vitesse... On s'est écrasé et... On a perdu connaissance... C'est tout... »** articulai-je comme je le pouvais.

**« On ? Vous étiez deux ? Qui était le deuxième ? »**

_« Merde, merde, merde ! Il ne faut pas parler de Mathieu ! Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'a apparemment pas était retrouvé... Maintenant, démerde-toi Antoine ! Sors de ta connerie et dis quelque chose d'intelligent ! »_

**« Non... Je... Je parlais de mon dragon... J'étais seul à part lui... »** répondis-je, toujours haletant.

Il n'avait pas l'air complètement convaincu, mais il tourna la page. «_ Ouf ! Maintenant, on évite les gaffes ! »_

**« Bon, je veux bien te croire, mais maintenant, réponds à ma première question.**

**\- Plutôt crever !**

**\- Personne ne mourra ici. La torture est beaucoup mieux. Et je ne pense pas que ta chère compagnie mérite qu'on souffre autant pour elle.**

**\- Ça, c'est toi qui es égoïste ! S'il faut souffrir pour la préserver, je souffrirais !**

**\- Tu es bien héroïque... Dommage que tu veuilles rester dans le clan des perdants. »**

Il approcha son taser de ma cheville et l'actionna. Je pensais recevoir seulement une forte décharge électrique qui m'aurait paralysé mais ce ne fut pas entièrement le cas... La décharge était bien plus cuisante que je le pensais et elle n'atteint pas mon système nerveux. L'arme avait sûrement dut être modifiée pour seulement être affreusement douloureuse...

La décharge était absolument insupportable, surtout sur ma cheville cassée. Je ne pouvais pas me retenir de crier tellement c'était pénible. Il finit par retirer l'arme, satisfait. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

**« Réponse ?**

**« Ou-ouai... Vas... Bien te faire enculer... ! »**

Il soupira et s'éloigna pour reposer son taser. Je tremblais inlassablement et la douleur voilait ma vue. Ma tête commençait à tourner.

**« Bon, nouvelle question : Que sais-tu sur le dragon du Temps ? »** reprit-il, une énorme cisaille à la main.

**« Quoi... ?!**

**\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Certain de mes hommes sont allé tuer un jeune homme, mais ils sont revenu les mains encore propre en me disant qu'un dragon violet était présent. Apparemment, les balles auraient été étrangement arrêtées dans les airs, comme si le Temps s'était arrêté... J'aimerai bien en savoir plus, et je sais que tu peux me renseigner puisque tu es l'ami de ce dragonnier. »**

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, malgré mon mal de crâne. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Ils ont fouillé l'appartement de Mathieu et ont trouvé des photos de moi et lui...

**« Un dragon du Temps ?! Mais tu as fumé mon pauvre ! »** rigolai-je faussement en essayant tout de même de paraître sincère. **« Cette espèce a disparu depuis des siècles !**

**\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est seulement rare et pas inexistante. Alors ne fais pas le malin avec moi.**

**\- Je n'ai pas revu mon ami depuis plus d'un mois ! Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il possédait un dragon !**

**\- Admettons... Alors, dis-moi comment il s'appelle. »**

_« Et merde ! Protéger Mathieu ! Surtout, ne pas dévoiler son identité ! Réfléchis Antoine, réfléchis ! »_

**« …**

**\- Allons, ce n'est pas si difficile comme question pourtant... Tu veux un peu d'aide ? »** demanda-t-il en passant les lames de ses cisailles autour de mon poignée gauche.

**« Il s'appelle Florentin... Delahaye ! »** dis-je, haletant par la panique que je commençais sérieusement à ressentir.

**« Très bien, mais où se trouve-t-il ?**

**\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis plus d'un mois !**

**\- Bon d'accord. Maintenant, je répète une dernière fois ma question : où se trouve le QG de la CTSPD ? »**

Il referma un peu plus les lames autours de mon poignée pour bien me faire comprendre de ses intentions.

**« Jamais je ne le dirais ! »** m'exclamai-je, fermant les yeux, attendant l'inévitable.

**« Dommage. »**

Les cisailles se refermèrent d'un coup sec très puissant, et un hurlement s'échappa de ma gorge pendant que mon sang coulait au sol.

_(Voilà, la scène est finie. Bon, en gros... Bill demande a Antoine où se trouve le QG de la CTSPD, mais Antoine n'en dit rien, il est au courant pour le dragon du Temps et il sait qu'Antoine est l'ami du dragonnier, du coup, Toinou invente un nom pour protéger Mathieu : Florentin Delahaye. Ah et aussi, du coup, Antoine est au courant que Mathieu n'a pas été retrouvé. Après, je vous passe les détails, il y a juste un truc que je dois dire concernant la scène de torture en elle-même, c'est qu'Antoine a perdu sa main gauche, je le dis parce que se sera plus ou moins important dans l'histoire. Voilou, je vous laisse pour la fin du chapitre, qui est du coup super court pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ce qu'il y a au-dessus, je suis désolé... Bref, on se retrouve à la fin!)_

* * *

PDV Nahira

J'entendis un horrible hurlement, qui me glaça chaque partie de mon corps. Pauvre Antoine ! Je mis mes mains devant mes yeux, en position fœtal sur le sol glacé, cherchant à chasser les images que mon cerveaux imaginait à après ce cri. _« Ne pas imaginer, ne pas imaginer... »_ J'entendis la porte de la cellule s'ouvrir et un corps se faire projeter sur le sol après plusieurs minutes de silence angoissant. Une fois la porte refermée, je me précipitai vers Antoine, complètement terrorisé.

**« Antoine ? Antoine ?! Réponds moi ! »**

Il se releva pour s'asseoir avec difficulté contre le mur, en poussant d'innombrable grognement de douleur. Il avait vraiment une mine affreuse ! Je sortie un mouchoir propre de ma poche.

**« Mon dieu, ils ne t'ont pas loupé ! »** m'indignai-je en essuyant son visage.

**« De vrai salopards... »** grommela-t-il faiblement.

Pendant que je m'occupais de son visage, je remarquai qu'il tenait étrangement son bras gauche et que celui-ci était bandé négligemment. Je ne préférais pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, étant déjà à deux doigts de vomir... Je vis qu'Antoine fermait ses yeux, pour finalement s'endormir dans un sommeil pénible. Une fois sa plaie plus ou moins nettoyée, je pris la liberté de me blottir contre lui pour moi aussi m'endormir, bercée par sa respiration un peu plus faible que la normal. Trois jours de solitude, ça blesse. Alors, un petit contacte social ne pourrait que me faire du bien, et je sais que ça le rassura aussi. Parce qu'après avoir vécu une telle épreuve, rien n'est pire que d'être seul. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir...

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Je suis un peu sceptique concernant la scène de torture vu que c'est la première fois que j'en fais une comme ça x) Donc, laissez-moi une review pour me donner vos impressions ! :D En tout cas, je souhaite d'ailleurs vous remercier, parce que je ne le fais pas assez, vu que c'est vous qui me donnaient le courage et l'inspiration pour cette histoire, alors merci à vous tous, en particulier à mes rewieurs : Deponia, Mitsuki81, Jay Kill, SunWings, Guest et Beastontheroad. Je vous adore ! (ou vous déteste, selon vos préférences x)) Et un gros, gros merci à ma bêta lectrice, je t'adore Mlle Cookie ;)_

_Enfin bref, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 7 dans une ou deux semaines !_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T

**RESUME **: Antoine est récupéré par les chasseurs après l'incident de la nuit et se fait torturé par l'un des chefs de l'organisation. Il est finalement enfermé avec Nahira, amputé d'une main, sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Mathieu.

**NOTE : **Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 7 ! Je sais, j'ai mis une semaine de plus à l'écrire et j'en suis désolé... Et je suis d'autant plus désolé de vous dire que ce sera tout le temps comme ça maintenant. Je ne posterai plus de chapitre chaque semaine, ça commence à devenir un peu court pour moi, du coup, ce sera un chapitre toute les deux semaines. Maintenant que ça s'est dit, on va revenir au blabla habituel genre j'espère que ça vous plaira etc... Je pense que vous vous en doutez maintenant x). Bref, je vous attends à la fin du chapitre ;) bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles

**PDV Mathieu**

J'ouvris mes yeux, après une courte nuit de sommeil. Norxas avait réussi à me ramener au quartier général. Le trajet avait été assez inconfortable à cause de la blessure à l'aile qui empêchait au dragon d'avoir un vol stable, mais nous arrivâmes tout de même sans trop de problème. Manon et Justine m'avaient aidé à rejoindre ma chambre sans trop me poser de questions, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment. Apparemment, j'avais une jambe cassée doublée d'une cheville foulée et un poignet brisé. Rien de trop ne grave, mais c'était vachement handicapant et douloureux. J'avais quand même réussi à dormir quelques heures, complètement épuisé par tous ces événements.

Je me redressai en position assise sur mon lit, faisant bien gaffe à ne pas me faire mal au poignet. J'entendis gratter à ma porte et je souris. Après tous ce qu'il venait de se passer, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir que de revoir Endrowera. Je me levai doucement, prenant mon équilibre sur ma jambe encore saine _-une chance que ma cheville foulée était celle de la jambe cassée-_ et je longeai les murs, marchant à cloche-pied en m'aidant avec une main, pour rejoindre tant bien que mal la porte. Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réussi cet exploit, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je l'ouvris, et Endrowera me sauta dessus, me faisant tomber à la renverse.

**« Aïe ! Putain, Endrowera ! Fais gaffe ! »**

Je tenais ma jambe blessée fermement sous la douleur, attendant que celle-ci redevienne moi forte. J'étais bien avancé maintenant ! Je ne pouvais plus me relever...

**« Génial... »**

Je tentais quand même de me remettre sur pied en m'aidant d'un meuble, mais je ne faisais que raviver la douleur, que ce soit dans à la jambe ou au bras. Je me fis un facepalm. Mon dragon s'approcha doucement, craignant un autre éclat de voix. Je finis par faire un sourire amusé et je lui grattouillais la tête. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui en vouloir... Il me donna un petit coup de tête affectif pour ensuite aller renifler ma jambe cassée. Il me lança un regard triste, s'asseyant en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif. Je rigolai brièvement à sa question silencieuse.

**« Une longue histoire... J'ai appris qu'un vol à dos de dragon n'est pas la chose la plus sûr au monde. »**

Il me répondit par un grognement de reproche. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire un tel dialogue avec lui.

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès... »**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna pour sortir de la pièce, entrant dans le couloir.

**« Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Reviens ! »**

Je réessayais de me lever mais je lâchai un petit cri de douleur en abandonnant la tentative. J'attendais comme un con sur le sol, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La porte entre-ouverte par laquelle était passé le dragonnet s'ouvra pour laisser passer... Missely.

**« Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?!**

**\- Heu... »**

Elle s'approcha à grand pas, suivi par Endrowera, et tenta de m'aider à me relever. Malgré quelques difficultés, elle y parvint et elle réussit à me faire asseoir sur le lit.

**« Pourquoi tu t'es levé ?**

**\- Pour aller ouvrir à Endrowera mais il m'a fait tomber...**

**\- J'ai bien vu ça...**

**\- Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?**

**\- C'est compliqué... Je t'expliquerai plus tard, pour l'instant, on va s'occuper de ta jambe et de ton bras. »**

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, un grand homme rentra dans la salle avec du sparadrap à la main.

**« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Ernest Darmon. »** me dit-il en me tendant sa main.

Je la serrai sans trop de conviction de ma main non blessée et il se mit à bander mon poignée, ma jambe et ma cheville. Mais je ne compris pas pourquoi il ne plâtrait pas ma jambe... Elle était cassée tout de même ! Je le regardais donc faire, perplexe. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Manon cette fois, qui amenait un fauteuil roulant.

**« Bien, essayez-vous sur le fauteuil. »** ordonna le médecin après avoir fini sa besogne.

**« Pourquoi ? On va où ?**

**\- On va vous soigner. Ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez remarcher très prochainement. »**

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en rejoignant le fauteuil. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il comptait faire. Missely me fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Une fois que je fus assis, ils m'emmenèrent hors de ma chambre. Nous traversâmes le couloir, retournâmes dans la salle centrale dans laquelle plusieurs personnes travaillaient activement, rentrâmes dans un nouveau couloir en passant par une autre porte pour finalement rejoindre une nouvelle pièce semblable à la chambre d'Endrowera. À l'intérieur, un jeune dragon terrestre se reposait dans un terrier 'artificiel'.

**« Je te présente Annibel, une dragonne terrestre d'un an environ. »**

Elle était particulièrement jolie. Ses écailles étaient propres, saines et de couleur émeraude scintillante, ses cornes légèrement courbées vers l'intérieur étaient petites et brillantes, ses ailes étaient minuscules et sa queue était longue se terminant par une petite pique.

**« Elle est magnifique, mais quel rapport avec moi ? »** demandai-je.

**« Elle a un pouvoir particulier par rapport aux autres dragons terrestres : le soin. Elle peut guérir pratiquement toute les maladies et blessures possible, mais c'est très fatigant pour elle, surtout à son âge, donc on ne l'oblige pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs trop fréquemment. »**

Je la regardai les yeux grands ouverts. C'était vraiment possible ce genre de pouvoir ?!

**« Mais il y a un hic... »** reprit Ernest.

_« C'était trop beau... »_ me dis-je.

**« La magie utilisée, en plus d'être fatigante, provoque des effets secondaires chez le patient... Ou en tout cas pour le moment. On verra quand Annibel sera plus grande et plus expérimentée.**

**\- Génial... Bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix...**

**\- Ne vous en faites pas, ces effets sont rarement graves. »**

Après ces paroles plus que rassurantes, il s'approcha de la dragonne et la réveilla doucement. Ses yeux étaient absolument magnifiques. J'aurai presque cru voir deux saphirs pétillants de lumière.

Le docteur sembla lui parler et la dragonne acquiesça et s'approcha de moi. Malgré sa petite taille, j'eus un léger mouvement de recul _-quand on est assis dans un fauteuil, c'est très utile... _Elle plaça son museau au-dessus de ma cheville et souffla sur celle-ci. Une lumière blanche et faible apparut, me laissant sur le cul. En quelques secondes, je ne sentis plus aucune douleur. La dragonne répéta l'opération sur ma jambe et mon poignée, les guérissant instantanément. Elle en fut épuisée et retourna d'un pas mal assuré dans sa tanière, prête à faire une sieste.

**« Merci. »** pensai-je.

**« De rien seigneur. »** me dis une voix féminine et mélodieuse.

Je regardai Annibel avec étonnement, m'apprêtant à faire un commentaire mais Missely me releva de ma 'chaise' et m'emmena à l'extérieur en me tirant par la main.

**« Viens, Justine veut te parler.**

**\- Heu... D'accord. »** répondis-je toujours abasourdi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un dragon qui n'était pas le mien m'appelait de cette façon et surtout... Pourquoi je peux entendre leur voix bordel ?! C'était la seconde fois que ça m'arrivait...

_« T'en a peut-être trop pris... ? »_ dis une voix ensommeillée.

Je m'arrêtai en plein milieu du couloir.

_« Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre la voix du hippie ? »_ me dis-je.

_« Hey gamin, t'as vu la paire de nibard de l'autre là-bas ? »_ dit une voix rauque.

**« Oh nan, pas toi... »** m'exclamai-je, de plus en plus inquiet pour ma santé mental.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Math' ? »** fit la voix de Missely un peu plus loin devant moi.

**\- Non rien... »** me rattrapai-je en recommençant à marcher, la rejoignant.

_« Je compte sur toi pour la retourner c'te gamine ! »_

_« Ferme-la ! »_

_« Peace gros ! »_

_« Toi, commence pas ! »_

_« Vous auriez pas vu mon pikachu en peluche ? »_

_« Ah si gamin, je l'ai utilisé la nuit dernière. »_

_« Kyaaaa ! »_

**« Fermez-la ! »** criai-je en m'arrêtant une fois de plus, en me tenant la tête.

**« Mathieu ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!**

**\- Je... Je ne sais pas...**

**\- A qui tu parlais ?**

**\- Personne ! »**

Elle me regarda bizarrement et je repris la marche d'un pas rapide, évitant d'autre question. Je restais perplexe et même... inquiet. Pourquoi mes personnalités inventées pour mon émission semblaient devenir réel ?! On ne peut pas devenir schizophrène en cinq minutes ! Et quand bien même c'était possible, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me trimbaler avec ces trois zigotos dans ma tête ! Et puis merde ! Ce n'est pas normal ! J'entendis soudainement un sifflement agaçant reprenant l'air de l'un des instants pandas.

_« Oh nan... Je vais avoir le droit aux quatre ?! »_

_« Plus on est de fous, plus on jouit gamin ! »_

_« Bon dieu... Tu vas me faire chier toi ! »_

_« Pour te servir ! »_

Je me fis un facepalm mental.

_« Aïeuh ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? Personne ne m'aime ! »_

J'avançais sans même réagir. C'était encore trop bizarre pour moi. J'atteignis en compagnie de Missely la grande salle et Justine se jeta sur moi, limite prête à m'égorger.

**« Tu étais partie où ?! »**

_« Pourquoi tout le monde crieuh ! »_

_« Ta gueule le Geek ! »_

**« J'étais seulement partie faire une balade avec... »**

Et je me rendis _-enfin!-_ compte de quelque chose : Antoine.

**« Putain ! Antoine ! Il est resté là-bas ! »** criai-je complètement terrifié.

**« Calme-toi ! Écoute, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je comprenne mieux, d'accord ? »**

Elle avait soudainement pris une voix calme et douce qui me surpris mais me détendis légèrement. Je tâchais donc de tout lui raconter, luttant contre l'angoisse qui me tiraillait l'estomac.

**« Un dragon noir ? Putain, si on se retrouve avec un dragon des ténèbres sur le dos, on sera dans la merde !**

**\- Sinon, pour Antoine ? Tu sais où est-ce qu'ils ont pu l'emmener ?**

**\- A leur QG, sans doute, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire malheureusement...**

**\- Mais... Vous savez ou il se trouve ?**

**\- Oui mais...**

**\- Vous connaissez l'emplacement du QG des chasseurs et vous ne faites rien ?!**

**\- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?! On n'a pas d'armes et on est inférieur en nombre !**

**\- Mais bordel ! On a des dragons non ?!**

**\- Les dragons ne sont pas des armes de guerres qu'on peut utiliser comme on veut ! On est censé les protéger ! Pas les emmener à une mort certaine ! »**

Je bouillonnais. À cet instant, je ne voulais qu'une seul chose : Sauver Antoine. Je ne supportais pas de le savoir entre les mains de ces hommes ! Qui sait ce qu'ils ont pu lui faire ?

**« Et ben, faites comme vous le voulez, mais moi, je vais le chercher !**

**\- Alors ça, il en est hors de question !**

**\- Parce que tu penses pouvoir m'en empêcher ?**

**\- C'est moi qui décide ici ! Et je t'interdis de partir ! »**

Je souris d'un air provocateur.

**« Essaye un peu de m'arrêter pour voir. »**

_« Bien dis gamin ! »_

**« Messieurs, attrapez-le et enfermez le dans sa chambre ! Je ne te laisserais pas risquer la vie de n'importe qui seulement pour ton petit profit personnel ! »**

Je ne compris pas le sens de sa dernière phrase mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder, les hommes désignés étant en train de se rapprocher de moi.

_« Vas-y, défonce les gamins ! »_

_« Peace gros, j'suis contre la violence. »_

_« Je ne veux pas voir ça... »_

Je ne fis pas attention aux trois personnalités et je souris narquoisement en regardant fixement les quelques hommes qui me menaçaient. Soudainement, alors qu'ils m'avaient presque atteins, ils se stoppèrent net dans leur élan et ne bougèrent plus.

**« Bon, je vous laisse, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici pour le moment. »** dis-je avec une once de provocation dans ma voix à Justine qui tremblait de rage et d'impuissance.

Elle s'attendait à quoi aussi ? Je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire surtout avec de tels pouvoirs à disposition !

Je partis alors récupérer Endrowera qui grattait contre l'une des portes, n'ayant pas pu nous suivre, et je sortis du souterrain, déterminé. Je savais que ce n'était pas la solution la plus sage, et que quelque part, Justine avait raison, mais je voulais, je devais aller sauver mon meilleur ami ! J'avais vraiment peur de ce que ces salopards ont pu lui faire. Des images, des souvenirs de lui et moi me revinrent en mémoire et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer... Quoi ?! Depuis quand penser à mon ami me fait cet effet la ?! J'entendis un soupir désespéré venant du Patron dans ma tête, mais je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je me demandai toujours pourquoi est-ce que je les entendais... Ce n'étaient que des créations, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il semble être réel maintenant ?! Je repassais tous les événements de ce matin en tête... _« Et merde... »_ Je m'arrêtai de marcher en me faisant un facepalm. _« Annibel... Les effets secondaires sont rarement grave hein ?! Merci, maintenant, je me retrouve schizophrène... »_ Il fallait absolument que je me tape un effet secondaire particulièrement ennuyant... _« J'espère qu'il n'est pas constant, parce qu'entendre des voix dans sa tête, c'est bien gentil, mais ça va vite me faire chier ! »_

_« Tu nous aimes pas... ? »_

_« C'est pas la question ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu regrettes ? »_

Je ne répondis pas au petit Geek qui semblait à la limite de la cascade de larmes. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi en penser... Je mettais attaché à eux lorsqu'ils étaient encore fictifs durant mes quatre années d'émission...

Mon fil de pensée fut interrompu par un arbre que je faillis me prendre en pleine face. Je rentrai donc dans la petite forêt en faisant bien attention où je marchais, cherchant à atteindre la même clairière dans laquelle m'avait emmené Antoine hier. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je la retrouvai et je sifflai le même air qu'avait fait mon ami pour appeler Norxas. Le dragon rouge ce présenta donc devant moi. Je montai sur son dos, me cramponnant bien à la selle avec Endrowera contre mon torse et...

_« Kyaaaaa ! »_

Je me pris la tête dans mes mains, sous le mal de crâne. C'était comme si le Geek avait été à côté de moi et m'avait crié dans les oreilles.

_« Aller, reviens gamin ! Je te promets de ne pas trop te faire de mal, si tu arrêtes bien sagement de courir. »_

**« Mais merde ! La prochaine fois que vous me criez dans les oreilles, je vous jure que vous allez le regretter ! »**

_« Pff, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser ! »_

Par Satan ! Finalement, ça ne va sûrement pas être une partie de plaisir de les entendre dans ma tête à longueur de journée ! Bref, maintenant que le calme était revenu, je me préparai à m'élancer dans le ciel quand une nouvelle voix m'interpella.

_« Putain, c'est qui qui me les brises là ?! »_

_« Ce n'est pas nous gros ! »_

**« Mathieu ? »**

Je vis apparaître Missely d'entre les arbres.

**« Mathieu ! Je viens avec toi !**

**\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?**

**\- Moi aussi je veux sauver Antoine et je sais que je pourrais me rendre utile ! Et puis, tu n'iras pas bien loin sans savoir où se trouve leur quartier général ! Hors, moi je sais où il est !**

**\- Comment tu le sais ?**

**\- Peu importe ! On y va ! »**

Elle s'installa derrière moi en me tenant fermement par la taille. Je ne dis finalement rien en voyant sa détermination et j'ordonnai à Norxas de décoller, ce qu'il fit. Nous atteignîmes une bonne altitude et nous commençâmes à plus ou moins planer, malgré une certaine instabilité.

**« Alors ? Tu sais dans quelle direction on doit aller ? »** demandai-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je me retournai et à l'instant où je posais mes yeux sur elle, elle ouvrit les sien qu'elle avait apparemment fermé et me dit :

**« Va un peu plus vers la gauche, vers l'ouest. »**

Je fronçai un peu les sourcils mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je me retournai à nouveau et j'intimai au dragon de dévier un peu sa trajectoire. Le trajet dura un bon moment, si bien que le soleil, haut dans le ciel, avait déjà bien baissé. Tant mieux, ce sera plus simple pour l'infiltration.

Après ce long trajet, Missely reprit la parole :

**« Math', atterris, on est presque arrivé, il ne faut pas se faire repérer.**

**\- Ok. »**

Norxas s'inclina vers le bas, perdant du coup de l'altitude et finit par atterrir plus ou moins difficilement (_N.A : dois-je encore préciser qu'il est toujours blessé ? x)) _dans un bosquet. Missely, Endrowera et moi descendîmes et partîmes en direction de l'ouest. Norxas ne nous suivi pas, sous mon ordre, étend trop grand pour passer inaperçu. Au bout d'un ou deux kilomètres, nous trouvâmes un grand hangar, gardé par quelques hommes. La luminosité commençait à descendre, nous donnant un petit avantage. Nous nous cachâmes derrière des poubelles.

_« Qui est l'enculé qui a renversé ma poubelle ?! WooO... »_

_« Tu la ferme la boule de poil ou je te jure que tu vas recevoir mon poing dans ta gueule ! »_

_« Parce que tu crois me faire peur ?! »_

_« La ferme tous les deux ! J'essaye de m'infiltrer dans une base ennemi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre vous engueuler ! »_ intervins-je par la pensée.

**« C'est ici ! »** affirma Missely. **« Maintenant, il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer sans se faire repérer...**

**\- Ça, ce n'est pas un problème ! »** chuchotai-je en me concentrant sur les gardes qui nous faisaient face.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent instantanément de bouger.

**« On peut y aller. »** dis-je d'un ton un peu plus fatigué.

L'utilisation d'un tel pouvoir commençait à sérieusement de m'épuiser... Il fallait s'y attendre aussi, ça aurait été trop facile sinon.

Nous avançâmes donc, méfiant, et nous rentrâmes dans le hangar, nous cachant dès que possible. Il était remplit d'hommes, d'armes, de char... Que de bonne chose pour nous quoi... Surtout qu'on ne pouvait même pas voler quelques armes à feu, celles-ci étant trop protégées.

**« Tu ne peux pas... Genre, les arrêter pour voir ?**

**\- Non, à moins que tu veuilles me porter tout le long du 'sauvetage'.**

**\- Ouais, nan, mauvaise idée... On fait comment du coup ?**

**\- Tu sais où se trouves les cellules par le plus grand des hasards ? »** rigolai-je.

**« Oui, au sous-sol, l'entrée est par là »** me répondit-elle d'un air sérieux en me montrant un escalier s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Je la regardai avec étonnement. J'avais demandé ça pour rigoler, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le sache...

**« Mais tu es déjà venu ici ?**

**\- Non pourquoi ?**

**\- Bah, comment tu peux savoir tout ça sinon ?**

**\- Longue histoire... »**

Elle s'avança un peu plus dans la salle accroupis, toujours cachée _-par des cartons-_ coupant notre conversation. Je n'insistai pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je la rejoignis et j'examinai la salle une dernière fois pour essayer de trouver une issue et ainsi rejoindre l'escalier sans encombre... Je vis deux hommes en uniformes discuter, dans un coin isolé, pas loin de notre position.

**« J'ai une idée ! »** chuchotai-je à Missely. **« Suis-moi. »**

Je me rapprochai des deux hommes discrètement, suivis de près par la blonde, et je les figeais dans le temps. Ma fatigue s'intensifia légèrement, mais ce n'était pas encore alarmant. Missely et moi sortîmes de notre cachette pour attraper les deux victimes et les emmener derrière les cartons. Nous prîmes les uniformes pour qu'on puisse les enfiler _-une chance que ces hommes n'étaient pas trop grands, sinon Missely et moi aurions été dans la merde avec notre petite taille. (N.A : Et oui, Missely est plus petite que Mathieu!)_

_« Tu es très laid dans ce costume. »_

Sans faire attention au Geek, j'ordonnai à Endrowera de rester cacher. J'estimai qu'il était trop dangereux de l'emmener avec nous, et je pourrais toujours exercer son pouvoir même avec la distance, tant que ce n'était pas trop loin non plus...

**« Bien... Maintenant, on y va en faisant profil bas. »** murmurai-je en donnant un grand coup sur la tête des deux hommes pour ne pas qu'ils se réveillent lorsque je me serais éloigné.

**« Ouaip... Allez, go ! »**

Nous nous relevâmes-on était accroupis- et nous marchâmes nerveusement, arme en main. Plus qu'à espérer que nous ne soyons pas repérés... Heureusement, nous atteignîmes rapidement l'escalier, puis le sous-sol. Nous avançâmes dans le couloir sombre, méfiant. Nous croisâmes quelques gardes qui ne firent pas attention à nous et nous commençâmes à vérifier les cellules. Des dizaines de dragonnets y étaient enfermés... Ça me fendait le cœur de voir tous ces museaux tristes sans liberté... En voyant mon regard, Missely intervint :

**« On ne peut rien faire pour eux, je suis désolé...**

**\- Mais, on ne peut quand même pas les laisser là...**

**\- Si on veut rester discret et sauver Antoine, il faut les laisser, on ne ferait qu'empirer les choses sinon...**

**\- Tu as peut-être raison...**

**\- Aller, viens. Il faut continuer à chercher. »**

Nous reprîmes la marche en silence, maudissant les acteurs de ces emprisonnements. Au bout du couloir, nous trouvâmes des cellules qui avaient l'air vide... Il y avait des taches sombres à l'intérieur... J'espérais silencieusement que ce n'était pas ce que je pensais...

Enfin, nous trouvâmes la cellule d'Antoine _-il y avait des petites fenêtres sur les portes qui nous permettaient de voir à l'intérieur._ Et... Je me rendis compte qu'on avait un petit problème...

**« Merde ! On fait comment pour ouvrir la porte ?**

**\- Laisse-moi faire. »**

Missely me poussa pour avoir un meilleur accès à la serrure, si bien que je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'elle faisait. Un instant plus tard, j'entendis un dé-clique et la porte s'ouvrit. Je regardai la blonde, complètement abasourdi.

**« Une longue histoire je te dis. »** Dit-elle en rentrant dans la salle.

Je rentrai à sa suite.

**« Nahira !**

**\- Antoine ! »** crions-nous en voyant les deux prisonniers.

Je me précipitai sur Antoine qui semblait inconscient et ma camarade rejoignit Nahira qui fondit en larme dans ses bras. Je secouai Antoine doucement pour le réveiller, en vain. Je 'vis' enfin le petit _-tout petit-_ détail qui manquait au bras de mon ami.

**« Merde ! Ils lui ont coupé la main ces salauds !**

**\- Quoi ?! »** s'exclama Missely, toujours sous l'étreinte de Nahira.

Je ne répondis pas, essayant d'examiner la plaie. Elle était particulièrement horrible...

**« Mathieu, il faut y aller. »**

J'acquiesçai en essayant de réveiller une nouvelle fois Antoine, avec succès cette fois.

**« Mathieu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »** me demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

**« Je suis venu te chercher du con ! Maintenant bouges-toi le cul, il faut partir ! »**

Il se releva avec difficultés et tenta de me suivre, mais il trébucha.

**« Putain de cheville ! »**

_« Je ne savais pas que le sol était comestible gros. »_

Je l'aidai à le relever, mettant mon bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir et nous sortîmes tous ensemble de la cellule. Nous traversâmes le couloir, croisant quelques gardes que j'immobilisais par mon pouvoir. Je commençais moi aussi à trébucher sous la fatigue et le poids d'Antoine. Nous remontâmes sans nous faire remarquer, rejoignant Endrowera et les cartons. Nahira et Missely prirent le relais concernant Antoine, me laissant souffler un peu. Je commençais à dangereusement m'épuiser... Tandis que les filles, Antoine et Endrowera continuaient à avancer, je restais assis sur le sol, essayant de me reposer un peu. C'est là que j'entendis un homme parler à un autre de quelque chose qui attisa ma curiosité.

**« ...un dragon noir apparemment !**

**\- Mais, il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi est-ce que la prophétie commence par 'Pendant sa recherche de gloire' ? On ne sait même pas de qui elle parle, ça n'a aucun sens !**

**\- Le parchemin semble déchiré... Je pense qu'il nous manque le début.**

**\- Ah oui, ça paraît logique. »**

Que quoi ?! Il y aurait une suite à la prophétie ?! Je m'approchai un peu plus pour mieux entendre.

**« Il faut l'emmener où le parchemin ?**

**\- A la salle des archives, suis un peu ! »**

J'étais trop curieux... Vraiment trop curieux... Avant que les deux hommes ne s'éloignent trop, je les stoppais dans le temps pour essayer de les rejoindre et lire le parchemin. Mais après un pas, je m'effondrai au sol. Je n'en pouvais plus... Mes pouvoirs me vidaient de toutes mes forces. Mais je réussi à me relever et à m'approchai des hommes. Mais...

**« Hé ! Toi la-bas ! Ne bouges pas et décline ton identité ! »**

_« On est grillés gamin ! »_

**« Merde ! »**

Je pris le parchemin et je me mis à courir vers la sortie -la fatigue _étant masquée par l'adrénaline._ J'entendais les hommes s'agiter et des éclats de voix criant qu'il y avait un intrus derrière moi.

Je réussi à atteindre l'extérieur, mais des coups de feu fusaient déjà. Heureusement pour moi, il faisait très sombre maintenant que le soleil était couché, mais je sentais tout de même des balles m'effleurer par moment. J'arrivai enfin à la sortie du terrain et je me rapprochai du bosquet dans lequel nous nous étions posé quand une balle réussi à m'atteindre à l'épaule gauche me faisant tomber en avant.

**« Aïe ! Putain ! **

**\- Mathieu ! »**

Missely se précipita vers moi et m'aida à me relever, malgré les nombreux coups de feu qui nous menaçaient. Nous rejoignîmes ensemble les autres qui étaient restés à l'abri. J'entendis des battements d'ailes et je vis Norxas atterrir près de nous.

**« Norxas ?! »** s'exclama Antoine qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

**« Montez ! »** ordonnai-je.

Personne ne se fit prier et nous décollâmes sans demander nos restes.

**« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Mathieu ?! »** râla Missely.

**« Heu... Disons que j'ai un peu fais le con... »** répondis-je d'un ton neutre, concentré à déchiffrer le parchemin que j'avais dans ma main.

Je réussi à lire ceci :

Pendant sa recherche de gloire,

Un mal grandira et tentera de lui voler la victoire.

.

Le dragon des ténèbres, survolant les comptés

Sèmera la destruction et la mort sans pitié.

Le Mal et ce dragon rassemblés

Provoquera une soumission du monde durant des centaines d'années.

.

Le Héro seul contre ce duo semblera bien dérisoire,

Une équipe il devra former pour sauver le monde du désespoir.

_._

_« On est pas dans la merde gamin... Moi qui voulais me taper quelques putes...»_

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Laissez une pitite review si le cœur vous en dit pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! =3_

_Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 8 !_

_Ah ! Et petite info : Une nouvelle fan-fiction va bientôt voir le jour ! Ce sera un Matoine et elle sera écrite par Missely et moi-même ! Elle sera aussi... disons... Particulière au niveau de l'écriture, vous comprendrez quand le premier chapitre sera sorti ;)_

_Sur ce ! A bientôt et bisou sur le bidou ! (WTF...)_


	10. Chapitre 8 : Un retour pas très reposant

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T

**RESUME **: Mathieu réussi finalement à rejoindre le QG de la compagnie grâce à Norxas et il fait la connaissance d'Annibel, une dragonne qui pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure qui le soigna des blessures de la chute de la nuit dernière. Cependant, des effets secondaires ce font ressentir et les personnalités fictives de Mathieu apparaissent réellement dans sa tête. Plus tard, il décide, contre la volonté de Justine, d'aller sauver Antoine, détenu par les chasseurs de dragons. Il réussit malgré une prise de risque qui lui coûta une balle dans le bras, en plus de récupérer ce qui semblerait être la suite directe de la prophétie.

**NOTE : **Chapitre 8 posté ! Un tantinet plus court celui-là, mais je le trouve plutôt intense ^^ Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse à la lecture ! Rendez-vous en bas !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un retour pas très reposant

Je me réveillai doucement, sentant le vent caresser avec légèreté mon visage. Je sentais une douce chaleur contre mon visage et mon dos, provenant des deux corps endormis contre moi. A part moi, tout le monde voyageaient dans le monde des rêves, toujours en plein vol en direction de l'est. La lune était encore basse dans le ciel, mais plus aucune lueur venant du soleil ne nous faisait l'honneur de sa présence, signe que la nuit noir avait commencé il y a peu de temps. Je me redressai, me décalant un peu d'Antoine qui m'avait servi d'oreiller. Nahira dormait toujours contre mon dos, malgré mes mouvements, profitant d'un sommeil bien mérité. Je regardai les étoiles, pensif. Tant de choses s'étaient produites en seulement quelques jours... Je commençais à avoir du mal à suivre. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit la semaine dernière ce qui allait ce passé, je me serais sûrement foutu de sa gueule...

J'observais le corps endormi devant moi et mon cœur s'emballa. J'avais réussi à le sauver. Au prix de pas mal d'effort mais j'avais réussi. Je souris, heureux de le retrouver. Je me penchai à nouveau vers lui pour reprendre ma position initiale, en l'enlaçant cette fois, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Endrowera qui dormait tout contre mon torse. Je savais que cette situation était un peu ambigu mais je m'en foutais _-ça m'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'aucune de mes personnalités réagissait... Bah, elles devaient sûrement dormir... C'est possible ça ? _Je me sentais bien contre Antoine, je ne voulais plus le perdre. Plus jamais. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je ne compris pas cette réaction mais franchement, je ne voulais pas chercher le pourquoi du comment, juste profiter du moment présent, profiter du sommeil d'Antoine et éviter ainsi une remarque salace... Je ne vis pas d'ailleurs, le petit sourire qui avait apparu sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Une grosse secousse me réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait encore nuit mais elle était bien plus avancée à présent. Nous avions atterri dans une petite clairière au clair de lune. Norxas semblait épuisé par tant d'heure de vol avec une telle charge sur son dos. Je me redressai une nouvelle fois et je descendis au sol, suivis par mes trois camarades. Norxas s'allongea et s'endormit aussi tôt, bientôt rejoint par Endrowera que je posai au sol, me libérant d'un gros poids sur ma poitrine. **(NDA : Il était rigolo le jeu de mots ! Non ? Ok...) **Missely et Nahira discutèrent un peu avant de rejoindre le dragon d'Antoine pour se coucher contre lui. Je décidai de m'éloigner un peu pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Je m'assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché et je regardai le ciel, me penchant légèrement vers l'arrière. Cependant, en m'appuyant ainsi sur mes bras, je réveillai la douleur de mon épaule blessée que j'avais réussi à ignorer, me faisant tomber à la renverse.

**« Aïe ! Bordel !**

**\- Belle chute le nain, tu comptes faire cascadeur plus tard ?**

**\- Ha ha ! Très drôle ! J'aurais bien fait une remarque sur ta main mais ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas se moquer des handicapés. »**

Il rigola doucement pendant que je me relevais et me rasseyais à ma place. Il me rejoint pour s'installer à mes côtés et regarder le ciel. Je sentis mes joues s'embraser... _« Mais merde ! Pourquoi je rougis ?! »_ Je repris ma contemplation du plafond étincelant au-dessus de moi, malgré la gêne que je ressentais. _« Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça tout d'un coup ? On aurait dit une adolescente prépubère qui voit son 'prince charmant'. »_

Je bougeai nerveusement sur place essayant tant bien que mal de garder mon attention sur les étoiles, avec difficulté. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon regard descendit finalement sur Antoine qui, se sentant observé, tourna la tête vers moi. D'un mouvement rapide et indiscret, je détournais la tête une nouvelle fois vers le ciel, ce qui provoqua un rire chez Antoine.

**« Tu comptais me mater comme ça combien de temps encore ?**

**\- Ta gueule.**

**\- Elle est passé où ta répartie ? »**

Je ne répondis pas, le corps tendu comme un linge. Je n'arrive même plus à me comprendre moi-même ! Depuis quand on réagit comme ça en parlant à son meilleur ami...

**« Monsieur aurait perdu sa langue ?**

**\- Antoine, lâche-moi. »** dis-je d'un ton bien plus froid que je ne le voulais, toujours le regard braqué sur le ciel bleu nuit.

J'entendis mon ami souffler. Je regrettais un peu mes paroles, il ne méritait pas que je lui parle comme ça, surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, je me sentais obligé de former une carapace autour de moi, une protection dont je ne connaissais même pas l'utilité.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Mathieu ? »** me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

_« Si seulement je le savais... » _Je déposai mon regard sur mon ami à lunettes et je le vis m'observer intensément, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait.

**« Sûrement la baisse de pression. On ne peut pas dire que la journée d'hier est été de tout repos. »** répondis-je dans un rire nerveux.

Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et je regardai à nouveau le ciel, cherchant à cacher la couleur cramoisie que mes joues adoptèrent. Je devinai le regard d'Antoine rejoindre les étoiles. Après quelques instants de pure pression pour moi, je décidai de me lever.

**« Bon, je vais me coucher, à demain. »**

Antoine, n'eut même pas le temps de me répondre que je partais déjà vers le trio endormis et je m'installai moi aussi contre le dragon. Endrowera, qui attendait mon retour, vint se joindre à moi pour s'endormir dans mes bras. J'eus du mal à trouver les sommeille, en partie à cause des écailles dures et froides de Norxas mais surtout à cause des nombreuses questions qui me torturaient l'esprit.

* * *

**« Debout la marmotte ! »**

Je me retins de donner une baffe à la personne qui venait de me crier dans mes oreilles et j'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Antoine, qui semblait parfaitement réveillé.

**« Non mais ça va pas ?! J'ai cru à une attaque d'extraterrestre là ! »** râlai-je d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil.

**« T'aurais peut-être préféré le seau d'eau.**

**\- T'aurais fait ça, je te jure que ta deuxième main, je m'en serais servi comme bouffe pour dragon !**

**\- Ah non ! Pas ma mimine ! »**

Nous éclatâmes de rire pendant que je réussi à me lever avec la grâce d'une larve sous anesthésie. Les filles étaient déjà sur le dos de Norxas, plaisantant sur je ne sais quel sujet. Je montai devant elles, suivis par Antoine qui s'installa juste devant moi. Nous prîmes notre envole dans le ciel bleu azur cette fois, le soleil montant progressivement dans le ciel.

Après plusieurs minutes de vol, je me surpris en train d'observer Antoine et je détournai les yeux en rougissant légèrement.

_« Putain gamin ! Je rêve ou t'es en train de devenir l'une de ces tapettes qui dégoulinent de guimauve à en vomir ! »_

_« Mais n'importe quoi... Je... Je suis juste content de le retrouver c'est tout ! »_ répondis-je à ma personnalité la plus sombre.

_« Bien sûr, je vais te croire... »_

_« Moi j'aime bien la guimauve ! Ça fond dans la bouche ! »_

_« Patron je te vois venir ! Aucun commentaire sur ce que viens de dire le Geek ! »_

_« Oh ! T'es pas drôle gamin ! »_

Après deux heures de vol, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Norxas retourna dans la forêt pour se reposer et nous, nous allâmes dans le sous-sol pour dire le mot de passe et rentrer dans le souterrain, tout en plaisantant sur n'importe quoi. J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour regarder devant moi _-je regardai Missely à ce moment là-_ que je reçus une gifle si puissante que j'en tombai en arrière.

**« Woua ! Et ben ça fait du bien ! J'aurais dû te la donner bien avant cette baffe ! »** se félicita Justine.

**« Nan mais ça va pas ?! »** s'indigna Antoine pendant qu'il m'aidait à me relever.

**« Tiens, t'es là toi ? Génial ! Au moins, il n'a pas fait son insolent pour rien ! Désolé, mais ça me démangeait depuis un petit moment. »**

Je fulminais. Ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver celle-là ! Les poings serrés, je regardais Justine d'un regard noir, hésitant entre lui rendre sa baffe ou non.

_« Vas-y gamin ! Fous-lui une droite ! Elle le mérite ! »_

_« Peace gros ! No violence ! »_

_« Fais pas ça Mathieu ! Elle est de ton côté ! Pas la peine de déclencher une bagarre alors que vous êtes dans le même camp ! Et tu sais qu'elle gagnera de toute façon... »_

Je finis par desserrer les poings et à baisser les yeux, suivant le conseil du Panda. Il avait raison, je n'avais aucune chance de la battre en sachant qu'elle avait toute la compagnie derrière elle.

**« Désolé... »** dis la voix du Geek.

Je ne réagis pas à la phrase que JE venais de dire, ne l'ayant pas relevé. Avant que je puisse me rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se produire, Justine reprit la parole.

**« Je préfère ça. »**

Elle se décala pour nous laisser passer avec un petit sourire de coin. Je la regardai avec incompréhension. Il y avait à peine trente secondes elle était prête à m'égorger, et là, elle me regardait comme si il ne s'était rien passé. En voyant mon regard surpris, elle me dit d'un ton amusé.

**« Je ne suis pas le 'monstre' que tu imagines. Certes, je suis sévère et je déteste qu'on me prenne de haut, mais je ne suis pas rancunière à partir du moment où l'on s'excuse. Et puis... Tu as ramené Antoine. »**

Elle me sourit et je rentrais à l'intérieur _-on était à l'entrée du souterrain depuis le début-_ encore un peu surpris mais néanmoins heureux par ce changement d'humeur. Je sentais que je n'avais pas fini d'être surpris par la chef de l'organisation.

Pendant que je rentrais dans la grande salle, j'entendis Justine s'exclamer de joie en voyant Nahira. Elles avaient l'air d'être très proche. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, suivis d'Endrowera qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son 'panier'. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit, épuisé, et je m'endormis presque aussi tôt pour enfin passer une 'nuit' correct, ou du moins l'espérer...

* * *

Des éclats de voix me réveillèrent en sursaut alors que j'avais réussi à dormir quelques heures. Je me levai rapidement et ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Antoine paniqué.

**« Mathieu ! On est attaqué !**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- Prends ton dragon et ramène ton cul dehors ! On a besoins de tous les renforts possibles ! »**

Sur ces mots, il repartit en courant dans le couloir. Sans me poser de question, je partie prendre Endrowera dans mes bras avant de rejoindre Justine qui hurlait ses ordres dans la grande salle. J'entendis des coups de feu venant de la surface.

_« Enfin un peu d'action ! Là, on va s'amuser gamin ! »_

**« Justine ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!**

**\- Les chasseurs ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils ont réussi à vous suivre jusqu'ici ! »**

Je la regardai avec horreur. Elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention à moi, partant analyser la situation.

**« Mathieu ! On a besoin de toi là-haut ! Vas rejoindre Antoine ! »** cria la voix de Manon.

Celle-ci me rejoint rapidement et me montra un étalage remplis d'arme qu'on pouvait classifier de 'médiéval'.

**« Tu te fous de moi ?! »** m'exclamai-je.

**« C'est tout ce qu'on a malheureusement, on a pas réussi à nous procurer autre chose que ça et Justine ne voyait pas l'utilité de perdre du temps à chercher autre chose.**

**\- Bah la voilà ton utilité !**

**\- Prends une épée bien équilibré et dépêches toi de rejoindre les autres en haut ! Prends ton dragon avec toi pour pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir, c'est notre seul point fort, les dragons...»**

Sur ces mots, elle partit en courant. J'essayais rapidement quelques épées pour en trouver une me convenant et je remontais au galop à la surface, Endrowera sur mon épaule, en ignorant la douleur de la blessure de la veille. Je n'avais encore jamais utilisé une épée, mais j'allais devoir très vite apprendre à m'en servir ! Le bruit des coups de feu se fit plus assourdissant à l'extérieur. Des dizaines de soldats se battaient contre des hommes et des femmes armées d'une épée ou d'une lance, d'autre encore se battaient contre des dragons. Beaucoup de corps jonchaient déjà le sol, je devinais qu'ils étaient des nôtres... Alors que je m'avançais pour pouvoir moi aussi me battre, j'entendis un gros bruit derrière moi et des mains m'attrapèrent pour me tirer en arrière et me soulever pour m'installer sur le dos d'un dragon que je connaissais bien. Norxas s'envola quand des balles commencèrent à fuser vers lui.

**« Ça deviens une habitude de monter sur son dos ! »** dis-je rapidement en me cramponnant au dos d'Antoine, Endrowera accroché nerveusement à mon torse.

En survolant le champ, je pus enfin me faire une idée de la situation. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes avançaient sur notre terrain, armes à la main. Comment avaient-ils pu nous suivre aussi facilement et rapidement alors que nous étions à dos de dragon, ça n'avait aucun sens !

Un rugissement se fit entendre et Norxas piqua du nez pour éviter l'attaque d'un dragon de couleur blanche, aux ailes plumées. _« Mais... On est en train de se faire attaquer par notre propre camp là ?! »_ Norxas remonta en chandelle pour rattraper le dragon des vents et tenter de lui donner un coup de crocs, mais ce dragon était taillé pour la vitesse et il réussit à nous distancer à temps. Je vis sur son dos un homme semblable aux chasseurs. Je me souvins des dragonnets enfermés dans des cellules. _« Alors voilà ce qu'en font ces hommes une fois qu'ils sont adulte : des machines de guerres... »_

Soudain, j'eus une idée. J'allais utiliser leur 'arme' contre eux. J'espérais silencieusement que ça allait marcher...

_« Dragon ! Arrête d'attaquer tu m'entends ?! C'est un ordre ! »_

Aucune réponse. J'aurais espéré qu'il réagisse comme l'avait fait Norxas et Annibel, mais il en était rien. Bien au contraire de ma directive, il fit demi-tour vers nous et ouvra grand sa gueule pour lâcher un arc électrique que Norxas évita de justesse. Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête suite à la forte concentration d'électricité dans l'air.

_« KYAAAA ! J'ai peur ! »_

_« Chut Geek, pas la peine de lui crier dans les oreilles ! »_

**« Ils sont sérieux qu'ils ont un dragon électrique ?! »** s'étonna Antoine _-qui, je dois bien l'avouer, avait vraiment l'air ridicule avec tous ses cheveux électrifié._**« Mathieu ! Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter dans le temps ?**

**\- Rien que d'immobiliser quelques hommes ça me fatigue, alors t'imagine un dragon ?! J'aimerai bien rester conscient plus de dix minutes ! »**

Il ne me répondit pas, concentré à renvoyer une nouvelle fois Norxas à l'attaque. Il réussit à plus ou moins rejoindre le dragon blanc et il cracha un immense jet de flamme qui atteint la bestiole ennemi à la queue, brûlant ses plumes. Les flammes finirent par atteindre les plumes des ailes et le dragon s'écrasa au sol, incapable de voler.

**« Fais chier... J'ai toujours voulu étudier un dragon de ce genre... »** intervint Antoine.

**« Mais pourquoi ils ont des dragons sous leurs ordres ? Leur but, ce n'est pas de les tuer ?**

**\- Si mais quoi de mieux que des dragons pour tuer des dragons ? Ces enfoirés font un élevage de dragonnets pour pouvoir les utiliser plus tard, quel bande de chiens ! »**

Je mis quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Ces hommes étaient vraiment ignobles ! Je vis un autre dragon voler prêt de nous. Il était plus grand que Norxas, de couleur orange cette fois et il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

_« Dans quel camps tu es toi ? »_ criai-je mentalement en sa direction.

Cette fois, le contacte se fit.

_« Je suis contre les hommes qui viennent de l'ouest ! »_ me répondit une voix féminine.

_« Laisse-moi monter sur ton dos, je suis de ton coté ! »_ tentai-je, connaissant mon influence qui pourrait lui faire accepter, même s'il n'y avait que peu de chance.

_« Bien sûr ! Ce serait un honneur ! Laissez-vous tomber, je vous rattrape ! »_

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle réponse mais je ne me fis pas prier, mettant Endrowera dans les bras d'Antoine. Moi ? Inconscient ? Mais carrément !

**« Mathieu ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Rassied toi ! »** me cria Antoine alors que je me levai pour me préparer à tomber dans le vide.

Sans l'écouter je me laissai tomber, les yeux fermés, provoquant un cri d'effrois chez mon ami. La chute me sembla beaucoup trop longue et je commençais paniquer quand j'atterris violemment sur des écailles solides et pas DU TOUT confortable.

_« Tout va bien là-haut ? »_ me demanda avec amusement la dragonne.

**« Plus ou moins... »** dis-je avec difficultés.

_« Woua ! Tu m'impressionnes gamin ! Sauter d'aussi haut sans même savoir si elle allait t'attraper ou non, pas mal du tout ! »_

_« C'était très stupide oui ! »_

_« Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles la peluche ! »_

Je m'installai tant bien que mal sur les épaules du dragon, juste devant les ailes et je pris les directives. La créature m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, et je n'avais presque pas besoins de lui dire où aller, elle le savait déjà, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

**« Mathieu ! La prochaine fois que tu comptes faire ça, tu me préviens ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu là !**

**\- Ooh ! Toinou s'est inquiété ?**

**\- Évidemment pauvre cruche ! »**

Je rigolai devant la fausse colère d'Antoine et je positionnai _'mon'_ dragon à côté du sien. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir voler comme ça, presque de mes propres ailes... J'avais envie de monter un peu le niveau maintenant...

**« Bon ! Je te propose une compétition : Celui qui fait fuir le plus d'homme sans trop en tuer gagne !**

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on gagne le nain suicidaire ?**

**\- On s'en fout ! C'est partie ! »**

Ma dragonne piqua en direction du sol, vers un groupe de soldat et cracha une immense boule de feu qui s'écrasa devant eux, créant une explosion tel une météorite tombant sur le sol. Elle redressa pendant que les hommes retournaient de là où ils venaient.

_**« Youhou ! »**_ criai-je avec enthousiasme accompagné par le Geek qui semblait bien s'amuser à mon plus grand étonnement.

Je repris de l'altitude en quelques battements d'ailes traçant une courbe parfaite, et je me remis à la hauteur d'Antoine.

**« Hum... Pas mal, mais mate un peu ça ! »**

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Norxas de piquer vers le sol et je remarquai qu'Antoine portait une veste noire qui le recouvrait presque totalement maintenant qu'il avait mis la capuche. Quand Norxas fut proche du sol, celui-ci se redressa en faisant des tonneaux tout en crachant des jets de flammes ce qui incendia une partie du champ faisant fuir un très gros groupe de soldat. La toupie de feu remonta en chandelle, pour finalement s'éteindre et laisser à nouveau place au duo. Antoine me rejoint rapidement, enlevant sa 'combinaison' pour l'accrocher derrière lui, et il éclata de rire en voyant mon expressions complètement impressionné.

**« Co...Comment t'as fait ça ?! **

**\- On a la classe ou on ne l'as pas ! »**

Antoine me rendit mon dragonnet qu'il avait gardé contre son torse tout le long et nous repartîmes au combat, ensemble cette fois. Au bout de quelques heures de batailles, nous réussîmes à prendre le dessus. Nos ennemis étaient inférieur en nombre par rapport à nous et nous avions plusieurs dizaines de dragons de notre côté alors qu'eux n'en semblaient en avoir ramené que quelques-uns qui furent rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire. Nous avions gagné cette bataille mais pas la guerre, parce que je savais qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux dans leur QG. Cette bataille n'avait été qu'un avant-goût, pour nous affaiblir. Il allait falloir rester sur nos gardes.

Alors que la plupart des soldats fuyaient, j'en vis un petit groupe qui semblait encercler quelqu'un. J'intimais à ma dragonne de partir l'aider mais une grande détonation se fit entendre et la petite dizaine de soldat virevolta pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin, décédé. Au milieu de l'ancien cercle, se trouvait Missely, sans rien d'autre que ses mains, braqué vers l'avant.

**« What the... ?!**

**\- Je vais tout t'expliquer !**

**\- Ce serait bien ouais ! Comment t'as fait ça ?!**

**\- Hum... C'est... Compliqué...**

**\- Peut-être, mais ça devient flippant là ! Déjà tes connaissances louches sur le QG ennemi, et maintenant... Ça !**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis à cent pour cent de votre côté, n'en doute pas ! C'est juste que... »**

* * *

**PDV Extérieur**

Il marchait, sans s'arrêter, les chaussures tachées de moisissures à force de marcher entre les cadavres brûlés à l'acide. Au bout de quelques temps de route, il s'arrêta, en plein milieu des ruines d'une ville tout juste massacrée. Il l'avait trouvé. Il était là, juste devant lui, en train de se délecter des os d'une énième victime. Reste plus qu'à l'approcher. Reste plus qu'à l'attraper et il pourra enfin plier le monde à sa merci.

* * *

_Voilà les gens ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement, la bataille, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que ça se ressent ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 9 ! (Si j'arrive à écrire pendant les vacances, qui, me connaissant, ne sera pas chose facile x))_

_P.S : Au fait, pour vous prévenir, Missely et moi avons un twitter dans lequel on vous tient au courant de l'avancé des chapitres ! N'hésitez donc pas à nous suivre pour être mis au courant des éventuels retard ou ce genre de chose ^^ ! Le lien est écrit sur notre profil ;)_


	11. Chapitre 9 : Changement de décor

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : K+

**RESUME **: Mathieu, Antoine, Missely et Nahira réussirent à retourner au QG de la compagnie mais les chasseurs de dragons ont réussis à les suivre et ils ont attaqué ce dernier. Heureusement, la compagnie arrive à prendre le dessus et à les repousser, mais un étrange événement frappa un groupe de chasseur qui essayait de tuer Missely...

**NOTE : **Chapitre 9 terminé ! Et à l'heure en plus x) Celui-ci est beaucoup plus calme par rapport aux précédents chapitres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Changement de décor

_**PDV Mathieu**_

**« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis à cent pour cent de votre côté, n'en doute pas ! C'est juste que... »**

_« Elle n'est pas net c'te gamine. »_

Elle avait l'air effrayé, voir même honteuse à l'idée de me dire ce qui clochait. Je décidai alors de descendre au sol et de m'approcher d'elle pour poser ma main sur son épaule en signe d'amitié et d'encouragement.

**« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne jugerai pas.**

**\- Et ben... Je... J'ai des pouvoirs magiques... Je suis une sorcière de naissance. Mais je te promets que je n'utilise ma magie que pour le bien ! Je...**

**\- T'inquiète ! Je te crois ! Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu connais l'emplacement du QG ennemi et surtout, que tu as des connaissances du lieu. Je veux dire, que tu sache où se trouve les cachots par exemple.**

**\- Bah... Bon, je te la fais courte. En gros, je possède de nombreux pouvoirs plus ou moins puissants et il y en a un qui me permet de... 'Pister', si on veut, quelqu'un à partir d'un objet qu'il aurait utilisé récemment. J'ai donc pris le peluche d'Antoine **_**(N.A : Richard donc :3) **_**pour savoir où il se trouvait. »**

_« C'est une magicienne comme Merlin l'enchanteur là, comme dans le dessin animé ? »_

_« Sans les lunettes et le chapeau pointu, Geek. »_

_« Et en bien plus baisable ! »_

_« Je suis une mouche ! »_

J'avais un peu de mal à la croire. C'était quand même assez improbable comme truc, mais en même temps... Bah en même temps avec tous ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, en plus de mes propres pouvoirs, ça ne devient même plus étonnant ! Et puis, je venais d'avoir une preuve en direct...

**« Mais, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?**

**\- Parce que tu crois que c'est évident de dévoiler un tel secret ? J'avais déjà accordé ma confiance avant, et... Et ce n'est pas les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie... »**

Elle baissa les yeux, se touchant nerveusement les cheveux, m'indiquant que ce n'était pas le moment d'en demander plus. Je m'avançai alors un peu plus vers elle et je lui offris un câlin réconfortant. Peu importe ce qu'elle était, elle restera toujours mon amie, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense le contraire. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais elle me rendit vite mon étreinte, soulagée. J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand une vois criarde que je ne connaissais que trop bien se fit entendre :

**« Hé ! Les tourtereaux ! C'est beau l'amour mais on a des blessé à soigner, alors bougez-vous les miches !**

**\- On arrive Justine ! »** répondit Missely.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux justes après s'être retiré de mes bras et ajouta :

**« Merci Mathieu. Et heu... N'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. A part toi, je n'en ai parlé qu'à Justine et Nahira. Ce sont des amies très proches et j'aimerai qu'elles restent les seuls à savoir mon secret...**

**\- Je tiens le secret, promis ! »**

Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois et partit en courant vers l'entrée du souterrain où se pressaient des dizaines de personnes transportant des blessés ou des corps sans vies.

Je partis à sa suite, suivis par ma dragonne et Endrowera qui étaient restés en retrait. Le reste de la soirée fut consacré à l'aide des blessés et aux transports des corps. Nous avions perdu beaucoup de monde et quelques dragons. C'était catastrophique. Nous n'étions pas préparés à une telle bataille, et on avait gagné de justesse... Si les chasseurs décidaient de relancer une offensive, je ne suis pas sûr que nous résistions longtemps.

Au bout de deux heures de course et d'aide, tous les blessés avaient été ramenés à l'intérieur et tous les morts... Quelque part _-disons que je n'avais pas eu le courage de transporter des cadavres, je ne savais donc pas ou ils avaient été emmené._ Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, à la recherche de trousse de soins ou de proches. Je vis Justine un peu plus loin, en train de soigner un jeune homme qui avait été touché à la jambe. Je la rejoins rapidement.

**« Justine ! Il faut commencer à faire nos bagages ! Préviens les autres de...**

**\- Nos bagages ?! Mais pour aller où ?!**

**\- Ben... Je ne sais pas, mais on ne peut pas rester ici ! Si les chasseurs reviennent, on ne pourra pas les maintenir à distance, on est trop peu nombreux apte à se battre maintenant !**

**\- Le truc c'est qu'on n'a nulle part où aller ! C'était le seul lieu sûr pour la compagnie ici ! »**

Je réfléchis au problème. Il y avait bien un endroit où les chasseurs ne pourraient pas nous retrouver...

**« La forêt de Gwendolia !**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- La première fois que je suis allé là-bas, on m'a dit que c'était une zone protégé, qui n'est pas marqué sur la carte. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de trouver un lieu sûr !**

\- … **Je pense que tu as raison, essaye d'annoncer la nouvelle à tous ceux que tu croises, je vais faire pareil de mon côté. »**

J'acquiesçai et je partis en direction des chambres tout en prévenant les gens que je croisais de notre prochain départ. J'atteins rapidement ma chambre et je rassemblais toute mes affaires. Je retrouvai le petit bou de parchemin donnant la seconde partie de la prophétie dans ma poche. Je n'en avais encore parlé à personne de celui-ci. _« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'en parler... »_ me dis-je, _« Pas la peine de tous les alarmer pour ça pour l'instant. » _Je mis le papier dans mon sac et je le posai sur mon lit, prêt à être emmené. J'ordonnai à Endrowera qui m'avait suivis bien sagement de rester dans la chambre, le temps que je fasse le tour du souterrain pour annoncer le 'déménagement'. Je sortis donc de ma chambre et je commençais à prévenir chaque personne quand je vis Antoine, se tenant fermement son épaule gauche en grimaçant.

**« Antoine ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!**

**\- Heu... Bah j'ai fait le con. Là, pour le coup, je ne peux pas dire le contraire...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?! »** râlai-je tout en éloignant la main d'Antoine pour analyser la plaie.

**« Ben, j'ai vu un mec ennemi avec une épée et j'ai voulu faire le malin. Je suis descendu de mon dragon et je l'ai provoqué en duel, tu vois ? Comme dans les films. Je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée sur le coup.**

**\- Antoine... Tu es désespérant !**

**\- Mais je n'aurais pas dû être touché ! Il était complètement nul à l'épée l'autre là, et moi, ça fait des années que je m'entraîne mais... Ben, c'est la première fois que je me bats avec une main en moins et je ne savais pas que ça pouvait me faire perdre mon équilibre !**

**\- Faut vraiment être con hein ! Putain, il ne t'a pas raté en plus ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas partis te faire soigner ?!**

**\- Parce qu'il y a des blessés qui doivent être soignés en priorité !**

**\- Pff... bon, suis-moi ! »**

Je le pris par la manche et je l'emmenai dans la 'chambre' d'Annibel. Quelques dizaines de personne gravement blessés faisaient la queue pendant que la jeune dragonne luttait désespérément contre la fatigue.

**« Nan mais Mathieu, je ne veux pas me faire soigner par la dragonne, elle a déjà bien trop de boulot !**

**\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est elle qui allait te soigner ! »**

Je mis mes mains au-dessus de la blessure à l'épaule et je me concentrai sur la magie d'Annibel que je ressentais. Une lumière blanche apparut en dessous de mes mains, soignant instantanément la plaie. Une vague de fatigue me frappa. Je dus me secouer la tête pour reprendre les esprits.

**« Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à m'y faire. C'est quand même badasse d'avoir des pouvoirs ! Tu t'imagines devenir super héros ?**

**\- Ouais, avec des collants et un slip moulant ? Je vais avoir la putain de classe !**

**\- Et tu serais terriblement sexy. »**

Je baissai la tête observant la main inexistante de mon ami en lâchant un petit rire nerveux. C'est de mieux en mieux mes réactions... J'enlevai le bandage du moignon et je mis mes mains au-dessus de celui-ci. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer de faire repousser sa main... Je me concentrai une nouvelle fois pour répéter l'opération. Je fermai les yeux, imaginant la main d'Antoine comme elle était avant. En rouvrant les yeux, je vis Antoine, les yeux exorbités, en train de regarder sa main toute neuve.

**« Wouah ! Putain, tu gère Mathieu ! Je ne pensais plus jamais la revoir ! Mathieu ? »**

Je tombai à genou, le décor tournant horriblement autour de moi.

**« Mathieu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!**

**\- Oula, il est puissant celui-là ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis trois jours ! »**

Mon ami m'aida à me relever et à me déplacer jusque dans ma chambre tout en me remerciant mille fois de l'avoir soigné. Mais je ne l'écoutai pas. C'était comme si j'étais entouré d'un épais brouillard. Je m'accrochai à Antoine pour ne pas tomber, mes jambes tremblaient, ma tête me tournais, ma vue se brouillait par moment et pourtant, je me sentais bien. Antoine à un effet apaisant sur moi que je n'explique pas. Je le sentis m'aider à m'allonger sur mon lit et je m'endormis presque instantanément. Je ne comprends pas comment Annibel pouvait bien réussir à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil...

* * *

**« Mathieu ? Mathieu ! Réveilles-toi ! »**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, ma tête me faisant un mal de chien. Nahira se trouvait au-dessus de moi _-sa tête seulement hein!- _et me secouait doucement, attendant une réaction.

**« Ah ben enfin ! Il faut que tu te lèves, on va bientôt partir. »**

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je sortis de mon lit encore chaux et accueillant. Je pris mon sac et mon dragonnet et je sortis de ma chambre, Nahira devant moi. Je remarquai qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans les couloirs. Je remontai à la surface.

La nuit était à présent tombée et le ciel était une fois de plus sans nuages. Je vis des dizaines de voitures sur la route et des dizaines de dragons dans le champ, tous chargés de nombreux bagages.

**« Ah Mathieu ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu pars en voiture ou en dragon ? »** me demanda Justine quand elle passa devant moi.

**« En dragon, je vais sûrement monter sur le dos de la dragonne que j'ai rencontré, dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom d'ailleurs...**

**\- Ok, alors passe-moi tes clés de voiture, quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera à l'emmener à destination. »**

Je lui donnai ledit objet et elle partit voir le jeune homme qu'elle avait soigné tout à l'heure. Je partis ensuite à la recherche de 'mon' dragon rouge pour le retrouver quelques minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'Antoine et Norxas.

**« Salut !**

**\- Mathieu ! Je commençais à croire que tu étais mort dans ton sommeil !**

**\- Et non ! Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement !**

**\- Dommage. »**

Je rigolai brièvement avant de charger ma dragonne de mon sac.

_**« Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. »**_

_**« Je m'appelle Ignis. »**_

_**« C'est très jolie ! »**_

Elle me donna un petit coup de tête affectif qui me fit sourire. Enfin, je posai Endrowera sur son dos, me demandant bien comment j'allais faire pour pouvoir gérer mes bagages et mon dragonnet une fois en vol.

**« Math' ! Prends ça, ça va te sauver la vie je pense. »**

Antoine me donna une grande selle ainsi qu'un panier qui pouvait s'y accrocher.

**« Ah merci ! Je commençais à me demander comment j'allais bien pouvoir m'en sortir ! »**

J'installais donc la selle entre les deux ailes, l'attachant au cou et à la queue de la dragonne et j'y accrochai mes bagages ainsi que le petit panier. Mon dragon rentra dans celui-ci pour se détendre sur le petit coussin qui était présent au fond. Je m'installai sur la selle, prêt pour le voyage. Je vis les voitures commencer à démarrer et à se diriger vers le Nord. Enfin, au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, j'entendis Justine crier des indications comme _« Restez groupé ! »_, ce genre de chose, puis tous les dragons décollèrent, atteignant rapidement les nuages, prenant la même direction que les véhicules. Antoine et Norxas restèrent à côtés de moi tout le long du décollage pour qu'on soit toujours à proximité une fois la bonne altitude atteinte. Quand le vol redevint plus stable, je me couchai sur ma selle et je regardai les étoiles. J'aime les regarder. Elles me détendent et m'apaisent...

**« Elles sont jolies hein ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Les étoiles. J'ai remarqué que tu les observais souvent, c'est une habitude chez toi ? »**

Je laissai passer un court laps de temps avant de répondre. À vrai dire, il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'aimais regarder ces points scintillants dans le ciel, mais je n'en avais encore parlé à personne, pas même mon meilleur ami. Mais j'étais prêt à présent, Antoine avait le droit de savoir.

**« Mes parents m'ont toujours dis que chaque étoile représentait l'un de nos ancêtre et que, après notre mort, c'est la haut que notre âme se réfugient. Ça peut paraître stupide, mais je les ai toujours crus. Et... Je suis persuadé qu'ils sont eux aussi parmi les étoiles, à me surveiller.**

**\- Oh... Je... Je ne savais pas... Je suis désolé...**

**\- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs, tu es la première personne à qui j'en parle.**

**\- Si... Si tu as besoin d'en parler plus, n'hésite surtout pas, je sais écouter. »**

Je détournai la tête du ciel pour regarder Antoine, lui aussi couché sur le dos de son dragon. Il avait l'air de vouloir en savoir plus. Je souris. Autant continuer sur ma lancé. Je replongeai mon regard dans le plafond étincelant. Je commençai mon récit.

**Flash-Back**

_J'avais cinq ans quand ça s'est produit. Je me souviens que j'étais dans le salon, en train de jouer à la toute nouvelle Mega Drive pendant que mes parents discutaient dans la cuisine. Tout se passait bien, une journée banale quoi, jusqu'à que j'entende mes parents se précipiter dans le salon. L'air avait changé, il semblait plus lourd et dangereux. Ils avaient l'air terrifié, comme si nos vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Mon père coupa ma console, me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena dans ma chambre._

_**« Bon, Mathieu, il va falloir que tu te caches... »**__ commença-t-il._

_**« Mais papa...**_

_**\- Il n'y a pas de mais, écoute... Il y a des mauvaises choses qui vont arriver et il faut que tu te caches et que ne sorte pas quoi qu'il arrive.**_

_**\- D'accord...**_

_**\- Tu as en toi quelque chose de spécial que n'ont pas les autres garçons, tu vois de quoi je parle ?**_

_**\- Oui.**_

_**\- Et ben, il falloir que tu oublies tout ça, d'accord ? Tu es en danger si on ne cache pas ta différence, alors on va la masquer. Je vais te faire la même chose que moi et maman avions fait il y a longtemps, d'accord ?**_

_**\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de...**_

_**\- S'il te plaît. Je sais que c'est difficile de tout oublier, mais on est obligé de le faire maintenant, alors, fais ton garçon courageux, s'il te plaît.**_

_**\- D'accord papa...**_

_**\- Bien, quand on aura fini, tu partiras te cacher dans le petit passage secret qu'on a construit quand on jouait aux pirates et tu ne sortiras pas quoi qu'il arrive, promis ?**_

_**\- Promis. »**_

_Je ne savais pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer mais l'expression du visage de mon père me dictait de ne pas emmètre d'objection et d'obéir. Alors je le laissai faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans râler. Il effectua une sorte de cérémonie un peu bizarre dont je n'en ai jamais compris ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle m'a fait perdre tout souvenir de cette différence dont mon père m'avait parlé. Quand il eut finit, je partis vite me cacher dans la petit cachette qu'il m'avait construit pendant qu'il sortait rejoindre ma mère. De là où j'étais, je pouvais entendre des coups contre la porte, puis un bruit de chute, comme si on avait arraché la porte de ses gonds, accompagné par une voix grave et sinistre._

_**« Où est-il ?**_

_**\- De qui parlez-vous ? »**__ répondit ma mère._

_**« Votre fils.**_

_**\- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! »**__ tenta mon père._

_**« J'ai tout à faire ici. Dites-moi juste où se trouve votre garçon et je vous laisserai la vie sauve. Peut-être.**_

_**\- Jamais on ne vous le dira !**_

_**\- Ferme-la, femelle, si ce n'est que pour dire des choses inutiles. »**_

_J'entendis alors un horrible cri, celui de ma mère, et un corps tomber au sol. Je sentais les larmes envahir mes yeux mais je fis aucun bruit et je ne bougeai pas, j'avais promis de ne rien faire._

_**« Chloé ! Tu vas me le payer sale... »**_

_Sa phrase fut stoppée net comme si on lui tenait la gorge._

_**« Quel est ton nom à toi ? … Guillaume ? Pff, vous êtes vraiment navrant... Renier ainsi ses origines jusqu'à prendre de nouveau nom, c'est pathétique. Rien que pour ça vous méritez de mourir. »**_

_Quelques secondes se passèrent avec pour seul son des bruits de lutes, puis le silence revint et un corps tomba à nouveau terre. Le meurtrier commença alors à me chercher partout dans la maison, en vain. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je pouvais tout de même deviner qu'il possédait une cape ou quelque chose du genre, car un frottement se faisait entendre comme si quelque chose traînait sur le sol. Au bout de quelque temps, il sortit de la maison, me laissant seul et orphelin de mes deux parents. Je fus récupéré par mes grands-parents le lendemain._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

**« Voilà, tu sais tout.**

**\- Wouah, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais traversé de telles épreuves.**

**\- On ne dirait pas comme ça hein ? Je cache bien mon jeu.**

**\- Mais, tu n'as jamais su ce que tu avais de spécial ?**

**\- Non, jamais. Je ne sais pas non plus de quel 'origine' ce monstre avait parlé... Ce n'était sûrement qu'un psychopathe qui disait n'importe quoi... En tout cas, je pense quand même avoir compris que cette 'différence' serait lié à mes pouvoirs. Après tout, il n'y a pas grand monde qui puisse contrôler les pouvoirs des dragons. Ça ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas qu'il y est un rapport.**

**\- Ce n'est pas con. »**

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent et des battements d'ailes. Beaucoup de dragonniers s'étaient déjà endormi en plein vol, et quand je sentis les bras de Morphée m'accueillir à mon tours, je dis à mon ami :

**« Bonne nuit Antoine. Et merci. »**

* * *

**« Mathieu ! Réveilles-toi, on ne va plus tarder à arriver. »**

J'ouvris les yeux sur un ciel bleu marine, les étoiles disparaissant à mesure que les rayons du soleil pointaient à travers l'horizon. Je me relevai en position assise, le dos endoloris par une nuit assez inconfortable. Je me sentais bien, libéré, léger. Ma petite discutions de la veille avec Antoine m'avait fait un bien fou. J'avais enfin réussi à parler de mon enfance et je ne le regrettais pas.

Je m'étirai les bras vers le ciel, histoire de calmer légèrement mes maux de dos et j'observai l'horizon. Je pouvais percevoir au loin une forêt qui devait sûrement être notre destination. La plupart des autres dragonniers étaient eux aussi réveillés et discutaient avec leur voisin avec entrain. Je regardai ensuite mon propre voisin aux cheveux démoniaque. Lui aussi était en train de s'étirer et je me surpris en train de le mater. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête mon délire, depuis quand on mate son meilleur ami comme ça ?!

_« Depuis que tu en es tombé amoureux babache ! » _fit une voix légèrement ensommeillé mais mélodieuse dans ma tête.

_« Mais je ne suis pas amoureux, arrête de dire des conneries ! »_

_« Ça crève les yeux gamin ! Regarde-toi, tu baves littéralement devant son p'tit cul ! »_ fit une seconde voix, plus grave.

Je marquai une pause. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si j'étais vraiment en train de tomber amoureux d'Antoine ? Des questions que je chassais rapidement de mon esprit. Moi ? Amoureux d'Antoine Daniel ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'est mon meilleur ami et rien d'autre, point final.

Je sentis l'inclinaison du vol d'Ignis changer et devenir plus abrupt. Nous commençâmes à perdre de l'altitude pendant que nous nous rapprochions du futur quartier général. Nous atteignîmes l'entrée de la forêt et nous atterrîmes dans les petits bosquets en face de celle-ci.

**« Bien, suivez-moi et emmenez tous vos dragons avec vous ! On va se trouver un coin tranquille dans la forêt. »** intervint Justine en tête du groupe.

Nous passâmes alors aux travers des arbres et nous marchâmes sur des sentiers naturels pour partir à la recherche d'un lieu agréable où vivre. Je retrouvai Missely qui marchait plus loin devant moi est j'entrepris une discutions avec elle. C'était toujours agréable de lui parler, on pourrait parler de tout et n'importe quoi qu'elle suivrait toujours la discutions avec motivation. Une personne très sociable !

Nous discutions donc ainsi des minutes durant, jusqu'à ce que Justine nous intima de nous stopper. Elle avait trouvé un lieu où les arbres étaient assez espacé pour permettre des constructions _-des cabanes par exemple-_ sans pour autant laisser le sol à découvert. Pile ce qu'il nous fallait.

**« Bien. Déposez vos affaires sur le côté, on va s'installer ici. Tous ceux qui transportaient des tentes, commencez à les monter. Les autres, déblayez le terrain pour permettre le montage des tentes et la construction de cabanes. Go ! »** ordonna la gérante de la compagnie.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Ceux qui ne possédaient pas de tente _-moi compris-_ débutèrent à enlever les bouts de bois gênants, les pierres inconfortables, les houx, les champignons... Les autres sortirent leur tente pour les monter dans les endroits déjà 'propre'. Deux heures plus tard, une trentaine de tente s'imposaient dans le paysage et le sol était déblayé. Il ne restait plus qu'à construire les cabanes...

**« Manon, tu sais ce que tu as à faire. »** dis Justine.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea vers un dragon terrestre _-ces créatures ne pouvant voler, avaient été transporté dans des genres de caisses tenu par d'autre dragon, volant cette fois._ Il semblait qu'elle en était la dragonnière. Elle lui donna des instructions et le dragon se mit au travail. Il prit des branches ramassé plus tôt et les déposa dans un lieu assez large. En quelques secondes, ces branches se transformèrent en une cabane en bois solide et plutôt grande par rapport à la quantité de matière première utilisé. Décidément, je serais toujours surpris par ces créatures. Tout le monde commença à prendre des branches pour les poser à des endroits stratégiques et le dragon s'occupa de les transformer. Finalement, une cinquantaine de cabane virent le jour. C'était largement suffisant pour abriter l'ensemble de la compagnie.

**« Bon ! Tout le monde choisi un emplacement pour s'installer ! Sachez que vous devez être au moins deux ou trois dans chaque cabane ! Les voitures arriveront d'ici la fin de journée, vous avez quartier libre ! »** informa Justine avant de rentrer dans l'une des habitation avec Manon.

Je choisi moi-même un petit 'bâtiment' qui m'avait l'air sympathique et j'y déposai mon sac ainsi que mon panier. Endrowera dormait paisiblement à l'intérieur. Il était trop choupinou comme ça. Je souris en caressant doucement son dos puis que sortis de la cabane. Antoine se présenta devant moi.

**« Ça te dis on partage la même chambre ? **_**(N.A : Si on peut appeler ça une chambre x))**_** Quitte à dormir avec quelqu'un, je préférerais que ce soit toi. »** dit-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

**« Oui, bien sûr ! »** répondis-je au tac-au-tac.

**« Génial ! »**

Sur ces mots, il rentra à l'intérieur et déposa ses propres affaires. Je suis con ou c'est moi ? I peine quelque heures je le matais et maintenant je vais carrément dormir dans la même pièce que lui ! Je le sens mal... Mais non, pourquoi je le sens mal ? Ce n'est que mon pote, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais dormis chez lui et inversement ! _« Calmes-toi Mathieu, calmes-toi... »_

Je pris une grande inspiration et je partis voir Manon. Ce changé les idées, en voilà une bonne, d'idée !

Le soir venu, je rentrai dans ma 'demeure' et réalisai un léger problème. On n'avait rien pour dormir... Soudainement, j'entendis de nouveaux éclats de voix et tout le reste de la compagnie _(ceux qui sont arrivé en voiture) _nous rejoint. Et en plus de leurs bagages, ils avaient ramené des sacs de couchage. Que demande le peuple ?

* * *

**PDV Extérieur**

Après des centaines d'années d'attentes et de recherche, le voilà enfin sur son dos. Il est à sa merci, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil, il pourrait mourir pour lui, pour le protéger, ou si il lui demandait. Tous ses vœux étaient exaucés, il pouvait enfin accomplir la tâche qu'il s'était promis d'accomplir. Mais par où commencer ? Il y avait tant de ville qu'il pouvait détruire en pas plus de cinq minutes... Ah bah tien, voilà justement un village qui apparaissait à l'horizon. Quoi de mieux pour l'entrée en matière ?

* * *

_Et voilà les ami(e)s ! J'ai réussi à sortir le chapitre 9 à temps, je ne pensais pas y arriver. x) J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 10 !_


	12. Chapitre 10 : Une expédition inquiétante

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T

**RESUME **: Après la bataille plus que sanglante dans le QG de la compagnie, Mathieu et Justine décidèrent de déménager celui-ci dans la forêt de Gwendolia pour éviter une nouvelle attaque des chasseurs. Durant le trajet, Mathieu fit une révélation à Antoine concernant son enfance, puis il s'endormit jusqu'à arriver à destination. La compagnie s'installa alors dans une grande clairière en montant des tentes et construisant des cabanes, puis tout le monde s'endormirent dans leurs nouvelles demeures

**NOTE : **Et oui ! Le voilà ENIN ! J'en aurais mis tu temps à l'écrire celui-là ! J'en suis désolé ! J'ai perdu toute inspiration durant un long moment ! Mais elle est enfin revenue ! Et le voilà ce chapitre 10 ! Malheureusement, il est un peu court et pas forcément le plus palpitant, mais le chapitre 11 va être lourd en révélation ! Ça compensera ! ;) Trêve de blabla ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Une expédition inquiétante

_**PDV Mathieu**_

_Je marchai, calmement, au travers d'une ville fantôme. Chaque bâtiment était en ruine. Des centaines de pierres, de briques, de poutres et cadavres jonchaient le sol, rongé par une substance inconnue. Était-elle vraiment inconnue ? Non. Je savais de quoi il s'agissait. De l'acide. Un liquide puissant et destructeur, qui fait fondre et disparaître la matière rien que par la force de sa présence. Un liquide dangereux, corrosif... Il y en avait partout autour de moi, et j'en étais le responsable, je le savais. J'étais heureux. La destruction, voilà ce que j'aimais. Donner la mort, rien de mieux pour s'occuper et purger ces terres de cette immonde espèce. L'esclavage, une pratique si vielle et pourtant si efficace et utile. Mais au final, je les tuerais. Tous. Jusqu'au dernier. - Un immense hangar se dessina devant moi, et je souris, m'avançant vers celui-ci- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ce n'est qu'une question d'honneur. Ce n'est qu'une question de vengeance._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux, en sueur, et je me redressai d'un mouvement brusque en position assise en observant nerveusement chaque détail autour de moi. Des planches de bois, des sacs, un panier, un corps endormi... La cabane. Tout va bien, j'étais dans ma cabane, dans la forêt de Gwendolia en compagnie d'Antoine. Je soufflai un bon coup. Je n'avais encore jamais fait de tel rêve auparavant et j'espérai ne plus jamais en subir.

Je décidai de me lever pour sortir un peu à l'extérieur et prendre l'air. Il faisait encore nuit, à quelques heures de l'aube. Je m'élançais dans la forêt slalomant entre les arbres, les tentes et les habitations et je quittai rapidement le camp pour m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt encore sauvage. Il fallait que je me change les idées, que j'oublie ce rêve qui semblait si réel. Alors je marchais au travers des arbres, respirant de l'air pur, profitant de la beauté de la forêt au clair de lune. Après quelque temps de marche, je m'assis contre un arbre, écoutant le vent souffler doucement entre les feuilles. Un silence reposant. Je regardai le sol, là où se tenait ma main. Et part la seul force de ma volonté, des brins d'herbes fraîches apparurent autours et entre mes doigts. Le pouvoir de Gwendolia. Je m'étais vraiment amélioré depuis ma première visite dans cette forêt. Mes pouvoirs ne se déclenchaient plus automatiquement quand un pouvoir de dragon se faisait sentir. J'avais au moins réussi ça les concernant, mais ils commençaient à m'inquiéter. Cela faisait quelques jours que je les utilisais, mais après tout, je ne savais rien d'eux... Et si un jour, il m'arrivait de ne plus savoir les contrôler et que je détruisais tout sur mon passage ?

Je fis claquer mes doigts et une flamme apparut sur mon pouce. Je la regardai, la faisant se balader sur mes deux mains, sans me brûler, avant de l'éteindre en refermant mes paumes sur elle. Mais d'ailleurs, d'où venaient ces pouvoirs ? Je les possédais apparemment depuis ma plus tendre enfance, peut-être même depuis ma naissance. Alors, est-ce que mes parents en possédaient aussi ? Après tout, je ne savais pas grand-chose d'eux à part qu'ils étaient des parents aimants et gentils...

Plus je me perdais dans mes pensées, plus je me sentais sombrer dans le sommeil. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion rythmée par le bruissement des feuilles, je m'endormis.

* * *

En me réveillant quelques heures plus tard, le soleil pointant aux travers des branches, je remarquai quelque chose qui m'alarma : Une bonne partie du sol autours de moi était fleurit, vert, neuf... Le pouvoir de la dragonne terrestre s'était déclenché pendant que je dormais. Moi qui m'inquiétais du contrôle de mes pouvoirs, mes craintes étaient confirmées... Il allait falloir que j'y fasse gaffe.

Je me relevai, mon corps légèrement endoloris, et je repris mon chemin en sens inverse pour retourner au campement.

**« Putain Mathieu ! » **cria une voix masculine alors que je rentrais dans le QG.

Antoine arriva d'un pas rapide, son visage déformé par la colère et le soulagement et il me prit dans ses bras en me serrant très fort.

«** Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça dans la forêt en pleine nuit ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie putain !**

**\- An...toine, tu m'étouffes là ! »** dis-je avec difficulté.

Il me rendit ma liberté de mouvement et m'envoya un regard noir, attendant des explications.

**« Heu... J'étais juste partie me balader, rien de bien méchant...**

**\- Ça fait trois heures que je suis levé et que tu as disparus ! Tu foutais quoi ?!**

**\- Mais rien ! Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, j'ai passé une sale nuit et j'étais partie me détendre dans la forêt. Je me suis juste endormi contre un arbre... Et puis je suis quand même libre de faire ce que je veux non ?! T'es pas ma mère que je sache ?!**

**\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Ouais nan rien, laisse tomber, t'as raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me mêle de tes affaires... »**

Sur ces mots, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, les oreilles rouges pivoines.

_« T'as été méchant avec Antoine ! Il s'inquiétait et toi tu lui as crié dessus ! Tu es méchant ! »_

_« C'est sûr que c'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à le ramener dans ton lit gamin ! »_

_« Mais j'ai pas envie de le ramener dans mon lit crétin ! »_

Mais le Geek avait raison, j'avais été un peu trop dur avec lui et maintenant, je le regrettais. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et une voix m'empêcha de rattraper mon erreur.

**« Mathieu ! Viens avec moi, il faut que je te montre quelque chose ! »** intervint Justine qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi.

Je la suivis et elle m'emmena dans son abri où elle me montra quelques photos. Celles-ci étaient très sombres, apparemment prisent de nuit.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demandai-je.

**« Elles ont été prises cette nuit par l'un de nos pisteurs qui avait fait un détours par l'ouest avant de venir ici. »**

Les images montraient un paysage désolé, sans couleurs, sans vie. Les mêmes images que j'avais vues en rêve.

«_ Ça sent pas bon gamin... »_

**« Je tenais à te les montrer parce qu'il semblerait que ces dégâts auraient été causé par un dragon. Et tu vois ces traces noires un peu partout ? C'est de l'acide. Et il n'y a qu'un dragon des ténèbres pour faire tout cela, or tu es le seul à part Antoine à en avoir aperçu un récemment. »**

Je ne savais quoi dire. Mon rêve aurait été réel ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Moi qui ne croyais pas aux rêves prémonitoires ou ce genre de conneries... Il fallait que j'y aille pour en avoir le cœur net.

**« Je prends mes affaires et je me met en route.**

**\- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça ?**

**\- Ben dans le village dévasté. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.**

**\- Ça se trouve à plusieurs heures d'ici, et c'est juste à côté du QG ennemi ! C'est bien trop dangereux !**

**\- Je pense que les chasseurs sont le cadet de nos soucis pour le moment. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai quelques raisons de croire qu'ils ont été rayés de la carte. Il faut y aller pour faire des analyses, vérifier les dégâts, voir s'il y a des survivants. On pourrait même trouver le dragon fautif ! »**

Justine soupira et réfléchi quelques instants avant de répondre.

**« D'accord, mais n'y va pas seul surtout ! »**

Cette dernière phrase me rappela la dernière partie de la prophétie que j'avais trouvée. Je n'en avais pas encore parlé à Justine... Mais je décidai que ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait que je profite de son accord pour partir. Si je lui parlais de la prophétie maintenant, il se pourrait qu'elle refuse que je parte. _« Un groupe il devra former pour sauver le monde du désespoir »_ Je pense qu'il était temps de le créer.

**« Je comptais de toute façon y aller avec quelques personnes.**

**\- Dont moi ! Je viens avec toi, et tu ne peux pas refuser ! »** m'indiqua vivement la jeune femme.

_« Prend la avec toi gros ! Elle dégage un bon karma et les marmottes approuvent ! »_

_« Elle te sera sûrement utile et je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance Math'. »_

Je soupirai mais je souris.

**« Ça tombe bien, j'allais te demander de m'accompagner. »**

Elle me sourit aussi, en gardant tout de même un air satisfait autoritaire, puis elle partit préparer quelques affaires pendant que je sortais du bâtiment pour partir à la recherche de mes amis. Si je devais combattre le mal, il fallait que je m'entoure de personnes en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et qui pourrait bien se défendre. Après quelques minutes de recherches, j'avais retrouvé Antoine et Missely pour leur proposer le voyage. Ils avaient tout de suite accepté, même si le chevelu avait l'air d'encore s'en vouloir pour notre pseudo dispute de tout à l'heure. Ils me firent sourire. Je pouvais vraiment compter sur eux. Même Nahira s'était rapidement proposé pour l'expédition mais j'avais préféré refuser. Elle risquait beaucoup trop de se faire tuer s'il nous arrivait à nous battre. Elle ne possédait pas de pouvoirs comme moi ou Missely et elle ne savait pas tenir une épée aussi bien qu'Antoine.

Nous nous présentions donc à trois quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison de Justine, et celle-ci nous rejoint rapidement.

**« Tenez, prenez ça, ça devrait vous être utile. »** dit-elle en nous tendant des bottes un peu particulière. **« Elles sont en peau de dragon des mers, elles sont donc imperméables et il y a des chances pour qu'elles résistent un minimum à l'acide.**

**\- Bonne idée ! »**

Nous mîmes les fameuses bottes puis nous rejoignîmes nos dragons, déjà sellés. Missely monta sur un dragon des vents argenté avec Justine et Antoine et moi montâmes sur nos dragons rouges respectifs. Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'élancer dans le ciel avec les autres, un rugissement m'interpella. Endrowera bondit sur le dos d'Ignis et gronda contre moi, m'en voulant de l'avoir oublié.

**« Désolé mon gars, avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je ne prends pas beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de toi. »** répondis-je, le ton un peu amusé et honteux.

Je le serrai contre moi et je m'élançais enfin dans les cieux pour rejoindre mes amis qui m'attendaient.

**« Toujours aussi lent on dirait ! »** fit Antoine.

**« Tu sais que tu parles à un mec qui sait contrôler le temps ? Je peux me téléporter à coté de toi si je veux, alors chut !**

**\- Gnnn... Tu te crois malin ?!**

**\- Oh la belle crise de jalousie !**

**\- Bon ! On y va les deux-là ?! »** nous cria Missely, mis-exaspérée, mis-amusée.

**« Ouais ouais ! »** Répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

Nous prîmes alors la direction du sud-ouest, la crainte au ventre, redoutant ce que nous allions trouver une fois arrivé.

Durant tout le trajet, je mettais allongé le long de ma selle en observant le ciel, ma respiration allant au rythme des battements d'ailes. Plus nous avançons entre les nuages, plus je m'inquiétais, m'interrogeais sur le lieu où nous nous rendions et sur le rêve que j'avais fait la veille. Mais finalement, une forme de hâte, de curiosité s'empara de moi. Je sentais que ce village, si triste et terrifiant sur les photos, allait me donner bien plus de réponse que je n'espérais. En bien comme en mal. Mon cœur s'accéléra sous le coup du stresse à cette pensée. Je pris de longues inspirations pour me calmer.

**« Math' ? Tu vas bien ? »** me demanda Antoine qui volait toujours à mes côtés.

**« Je ne sais pas... Je la sens mal cette expédition. »**

Il soupira. Je vis que lui non plus n'était pas rassuré. Je fus pris par l'envie soudaine de l'enlacer, pour le rassurer, pour me rassurer. Juste sentir sa chaleur accueillante et son odeur réconfortante. Je me surpris en train de sourire niaisement.

_« Ça en devient pathétique gamin... »_

_« Mais arrête ! C'est trop choupinou ! J'aimerai bien qu'il m'aime autant... »_

Je soupirai. Plus le temps et les événements avançaient, plus je reconsidérais ce qu'avait dit Maître Panda récemment. Ça m'avait paru absurde sur le moment, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas...

_« Mathieu est amoureux ! Mathieu est amoureux ! C'est trop chou ! »_

Je rigolais doucement. Le Geek arrivait à me faire rire si facilement ! Mais je fus rattrapé par la réalité et mes questions. À quoi bon aimer quelqu'un qui ne ressentira jamais plus que de l'amitié pour moi ? Je soupirai à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tous soit compliqué autour de moi ?!

Le temps filant à une vitesse fulgurante, je remarquai que nous étions bientôt arrivés. En particulier grâce au paysage désolé qui apparaissait devant nous mais aussi grâce à l'odeur que le vent transportait. Une odeur nauséabonde, acide, cadavérique... Rien qui nous indiquait qu'on rejoignait le monde des bisounours, à mon plus grand désespoir.

Nous atterrîmes à l'entrée de l'ex village et nous avançâmes au travers des débris, nos cœurs battant la chamade sous l'angoisse. Nos dragons restèrent en retrait, peureux face à quelque chose que seul eux et moi pouvions ressentir. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Cette présence inquiétante me semblait familière, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était... Plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais qu'il y avait au moins deux choses ou personnes différentes sur les lieux... Manquait plus qu'à savoir quoi.

Nous marchâmes donc dans la boue mélangée avec du sang et ce qui devait être de l'acide. Nos bottes semblaient supporter le choc. Qu'importe où je portais mes yeux, je ne voyais que des constructions détruites et des cadavres rongés jusqu'à l'os. Et le plus terrifiant dans tout ça, c'est que c'était identique à mon rêve, le soleil en plus et la lune en moins. Je frissonnais, tellement je me sentais vulnérable en ce lieu. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis une main chaude et réconfortante se glisser dans la mienne. Je la serrai machinalement, pour me rassurer, qu'importe qui était au bout.

**« Mais qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Et en un seul nuit en plus ! C'est limite impossible... »** fit la voix tremblante de Justine qui se trouvait en tête du groupe.

Personne ne répondit, complètement abasourdi par l'horreur du paysage. Le silence était lourd.

Pendant que nous marchions, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le village, analysant chaque détails, cherchant ne serait-ce qu'un survivant, je sentis les présences se rapprocher et je commençais à paniquer. Mes propres dragons étaient loin derrière et je sentais leur pouvoir s'atténuer. Si nous continuions d'avancer, je ne pourrais bientôt plus utiliser mes pouvoirs si nous nous faisions attaquer...

Quelques secondes après ma réflexion, une nouvelle voix s'éleva derrière nous. Une voix grave et sinistre. Une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Une voix qui me glaça le sang.

**« Alors te voilà. Après toutes ces années, je te trouve enfin. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer. »**

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut ! Faites péter les reviews !_

_Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente et la longueur du chapitre, mais s'il vous plait ! Ne me frappez pas, je suis gentille TTuTT_

_Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 11 ! Dans deux semaines si tout va bien xD (normalement il ne devrait pas avoir de problème de délais, j'ai déjà commencer a écrire le prochain chapitre :3) Je tiens à repréciser que sur mon profil, il y a le lien pour le twitter de moi et Missely dans lequel on vous tient au courant de l'avancée de nos fanfic ! N'hésitez pas à nous suivre !_

_ENJOY !_


	13. Chapitre 11 : Ennemi ou Frère ?

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATING** : K+

**RESUME **: Après une nuit assez mouvementé, Mathieu découvre qu'un village a été dévasté durant cette même nuit, reprenant exactement les mêmes critères que son cauchemar. Il décide donc de se rendre sur place en formant son équipe qui est constitué de Justine, Missely et Antoine. Une fois sur place, ils traversèrent l'ex-village, jusqu'au moment où une voix qui n'était pas inconnu à Mathieu se manifesta.

**NOTE : **Et voilà le chapitre 11 ! Celui-là, j'ai réussi à l'écrire avec une rapidité que je ne me connaissais pas ! Je l'ai fini avec une semaine et demie d'avance ! C'est dire ! Ça m'a permis de reprendre un peu d'avance du coup, pour éviter de vous refaire le même coup que le chapitre 10 !

Bref ! Sur ceux, je vous laisse à votre lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Ennemi ou frère ?

**« Alors te voilà. Après toutes ces années, je te trouve enfin. Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer. »**

J'arrêtai ma marche, terrifié. Derrière moi, à seulement quelques mètres de mon dos, se trouvait le responsable de plusieurs années cauchemars, le responsable du meurtre de mes deux parents.

Je lâchai la main qui enserrait la mienne et je me retournai avec rapidité. Le personnage qui se trouvait à présent en face de moi me donna la chair de poule. Son apparence dépassait tout ce que j'avais imaginé et la terreur que je ressentais il y avait à peine quelques secondes redoubla.

L'homme que j'observais n'en était pas vraiment un. Il avait un corps fin, une longue veste noire, un pantalon large de la même couleur et un t-shirt gris. Sa peau aussi pâle que celle d'un mort contrastait avec les écailles noires qui apparaissaient sur une partie de son visage, son cou et le dos de ses mains. Celles-ci se terminaient par de longues griffes d'un noir étincelant. Les cheveux qui garnissaient son crâne étaient d'un noir de jais jusqu'aux pointes et celles-ci se finissaient par une couleur rouge sang. Mais le plus terrifiant dans son apparence, c'était les iris rouges et les pupilles verticales qui lui servaient d'yeux, la longue canine qui pointait entre ses lèvres, les cornes noirs et abîmées qui surplombaient sa tête, les grandes ailes noires et rouges qui sortaient du haut de son dos et enfin la longue queue aux mêmes couleurs qui se terminait par de grandes piques acérées. Un parfait mélange entre un homme et un dragon.

Malgré la terreur et la haine que je ressentais, mon éternelle curiosité me rattrapa.

**« Qui es-tu ? »** demandai-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

**« Je suis Graynauch, Maître des ténèbres, l'un des derniers dignes représentant des Drakos Protas. »** dis-t-il, un sourire fière sur son visage.

Je n'avais compris que le tiers des choses qu'il m'avait dit. _« Maître des ténèbres »_ ? _« Drakos Protas »_ ? C'était quoi encore ces conneries ? Je n'avais encore jamais entendu parler de telles choses.

Devant mon air interloqué, le dit Graynauch soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Je vis une pointe de colère au fond de ceux-ci, ce qui ne me rassura pas des masses.

**« Tu es aussi pathétique que tes parents. Ne pas connaître l'espèce à laquelle tu appartiens... »**

Comment ose-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il parler de mes parents avec un ton aussi calme ?! Et pour les insulter en plus ! Il les avait tué de sang-froid et il ne semblait ressentir aucun remord. Je sentis mes poings se serrer sous la haine. Je lançais un regard noir au mi-homme devant moi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à retenir ma colère mais je me fis violence et je ne dis rien. Je voulais en savoir plus. Il fallait que je reste calme. Je soufflai donc un bon coup histoire d'évacuer un minimum de mes sentiments négatifs.

**« Et si tu me disais ce que c'est plutôt que de t'apitoyer sur mon sort ? »** marmonnai-je avec une once de provocation que je n'avais pas su retenir.

Graynauch me regarda de haut en bas, la colère se reflétant dans ses yeux, semblant me juger. Plus le temps avançait, plus le sentiment d'antipathie que je ressentais à son égard grandissait.

**« Tu vaux peut-être le coup que je perde mon temps à t'expliquer quelque chose qui devrait t'être évident... »** reprit-il finalement, semblant lui aussi contenir sa haine. **« Les Drakos Protas sont une espèce d'humanoïde très avancé et étroitement liée aux dragons. Les plus puissants d'entre eux, comme moi, peuvent contrôler le pouvoir de chaque dragon élémentaire ainsi qu'un dragon légendaire tandis que les autres se contentent des pouvoirs d'une seul race de dragon. Nous existons depuis des millions d'années, bien avant l'apparition des hommes. Nous vivions en paix avec eux lorsqu'ils commencèrent à peupler la Terre mais vint ensuite l'ère que vous appelez le Moyen Âge. **_**-son ton de voix se durcit subitement avec une pointe de dégoût- **_**Les hommes ont commencé à exterminer chaque dragon et Drakos, prétextant que nous étions des créatures du Diable. Ces imbéciles ont quasiment exterminé nos deux races ! Certains individus Drakos ont même préférés rejoindre cette sous-race pour pouvoir vivre sans plus de problème. Des lâches, qui ne valent pas mieux que les humains en abandonnant ainsi leur origine ! Je suis l'un des seuls à être resté fidèle à mon espèce. »**

_« Donc, il existe bien une espèce mi-homme, mi-dragon... Bon... » _me dis-je, commençant à me perdre dans ces explications.

Mais quelque chose me titilla l'esprit. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais _« qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec moi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple humain... »_ Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rendre compte que j'avais prononcé ces phrases à voix haute.

Graynauch me jeta un regard noir, comme si je venais de l'insulter, puis il reprit la parole.

**« Non tu n'es pas un **_**'simple humain'**_** ! Si j'ai essayé de te retrouver, c'est parce qu'avec une meilleurs éducation, tu serais devenu un excellent Drakos. Et un allié très précieux. »**

Moi ? Devenir un Drakos ? Je me perdais complètement là. On ne pouvait pas changer d'espèce en un claquement de doigts ! Si ? Ça devenait n'importe quoi cette histoire !

**« Parce qu'on peut devenir un Drakos comme ça ? Nan parce que je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais je n'ai ni ailes, ni queue ni quoi que ce soit de ton espèce. »** lâchai-je sur un ton mi-en-colère, mi-incompréhensif.

Graynauch s'approcha soudainement de moi, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mon cœur battant sous le stresse soudain.

**« Non on ne devient pas un Drakos comme par magie. Par contre, cacher ses attributs d'origine avec un sort, c'est tout de suite plus faisable. Remercie tes parents pour t'avoir caché la vérité. Pour t'avoir effacé la mémoire. Ils étaient lâches, ils ne voulaient pas que tu connaisses tes origines, pour continuer à vivre tranquillement dans leur petite maison. Ils n'étaient que des égoïstes.**

**\- Comment veux-tu que je te crois ?! »** articulai-je, affolé, et complètement chamboulé parce qu'il venait de me dire. **« Qui me dit que tu ne veux pas me retourner le cerveaux pour pouvoir mieux me tuer ?!**

**\- Tu veux une preuve ? D'accord ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu les cris d'une transformation douloureuse. »**

Ma panique ne cessait de grandir. Il était à présent très proche de moi, son sourire sadique toujours plus présent sur son visage pâle. Je levai finalement les bras dans sa direction en me concentrant sur la magie d'Endrowera que je ressentais encore. Mais rien ne se passa. Graynauch continuais d'avancer sans problème. Il ricana.

**« Tes pouvoirs sont bien trop faibles par rapport aux miens. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. »**

Alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à deux mètres de moi, je vis Antoine se placer entre moi et lui en signe de protection. Ce qu'il pouvait être con celui-ci !

**« Tu ne le touche pas ! »** cria-t-il, cachant sa crainte.

**« Antoine, dégage de la ! »** lui chuchotai-je, complètement terrorisé parce que le Drakos pourrait lui faire s'il ne se bougeait pas les miches.

**« Je n'avais pas prévu de tuer aujourd'hui, ne m'oblige pas à changer d'avis, humain. »** menaça le semi-dragon.

Je le vis hésiter. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul face à ce salopard mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer d'empirer les choses. Mais je ne voulais pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je préférais encore souffrir le martyr que le voir à la merci d'un tel monstre.

**« Antoine, rejoint les autres, s'il te plaît. »** suppliai-je presque.

Il me regarda quelques instants avec un air désespéré qui me retourna le cœur, puis il se décida enfin à rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes qui observaient la scène sans savoir comment réagir.

Je regardais alors l'hybride combler le peu d'espace qui restait entre nous. Je restais sur place, un peu plus calme à présent, ne voulant prendre le risque de retourner le Drakos contre mes amis. Il approcha l'une de ses griffes de mon front, me faisant reculer d'un pas par réflexe. Il me prit par le col pour m'empêcher de bouger puis il enfonça sa serre dans ma chair.

Je ne sentis d'abord que la douleur de la griffure mais une vague d'énergie me frappa bientôt, me soutirant un léger cri de douleur. Cette vague d'énergie se propagea dans tout mon corps pour se concentrer surtout au niveau du crâne, du haut et du bas du dos. Après seulement une demi-seconde, je sentis cette énergie se transformer en douleur quasiment insupportable. Je lâchai un cri de douleur à peine étouffé et je tombai à genou en fermant les yeux, mes jambes n'ayant plus la force de soutenir mon poids. C'était comme si des milliers de fourmis se baladaient au niveau de mon dos. Et mon crâne... Putain mon crâne, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

**« Mathieu ! »**

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir un Antoine complètement terrifié, retenu par Justine et Missely. Une nouvelle vague de douleur m'obligea à les refermer avec un nouveau gémissement. Malgré la surdité acquise avec mon mal de crâne, je pus entendre mon t-shirt et mon pantalon se déchirer, me faisant paniquer de plus belle. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes de torture et de cris, la douleur se calma, jusqu'à disparaître, me laissant tremblant et pantelant.

**« J'espère que c'est assez démonstratif pour toi. Tu vois bien que je ne mens pas. »** ajouta Graynauch en reculant, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Je restai quelques secondes au sol, recherchant mon souffle. Cette épreuve m'avait complètement vidé de mes forces. En rouvrant mes yeux, toujours à quatre pattes, je vis mes mains complètement différentes que celles dont j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser. Des écailles pourpres recouvraient ma peau et des griffes argentées avaient remplacé mes ongles. Sous la surprise, je me jetai en arrière pour me trouver en position assise. Mais en faisant ça, je ressentis quelques choses de complètement inconnu. En regardant dans mon dos, je vis d'immenses ailes aux écailles violettes et à la membrane aussi argentée que le clair de lune. Je me relevais en vitesse, avec un équilibre un peu différent que d'habitude et je remarquai qu'une fine queue aux mêmes écailles que celles de mes ailes et se terminant en pointe de flèche sortait de mon bas du dos. Enfin, en tâtant le haut de mon crâne, je pus deviner des petites cornes, sûrement de la même couleur que mes griffes, pointant entre mes cheveux.

Je reculai, paniqué, mes ailes battant nerveusement dans mon dos. Alors c'était vrai ? Je n'avais jamais été humain ? Soudainement, une vague de souvenir me submergea. Je revis toute mon enfance que j'avais oubliée, jusqu'à la mort de mes parents. Toute mon enfance... Sous la forme d'un Drakos. C'était donc ça ce que m'avait fait mon père ce soir tragique ? Il m'avait « transformé » en humain, caché ma véritable identité que ce soit au monde ou à moi-même en effaçant ma mémoire. Je ne savais plus quoi penser à présent...

Antoine se libéra des deux filles et se précipita vers moi, inquiet.

**« Mathieu ! Ça va ? Dis-moi que ça va ! » **me souffla-t-il en m'aidant à tenir debout tout en esquivant les coups de queue que je donnais involontairement.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, complètement perdu. Je finis par lui répondre positivement avec ma tête, en silence, encore sous le choc.

**« Bien, maintenant que ça c'est fait, j'ai une proposition à te faire, Maître du Temps. Ça fait maintenant quelques siècles que je cherche à retrouver tous les Drakos. J'ai réussi à trouver et à dresser le dragon des Ténèbres pour qu'il m'aide dans ma tâche, et je te propose de toi aussi te rallier à moi. Tu es la pièce manquante à mon puzzle. Abandonne les humains, cette espèce est cupide, sans honneur et elle finira par te trahir. Rejoins plutôt ta vraie famille, celle en qui tu pourras vivre ta vraie vie de Drakos sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes pareils tous les deux, ne me vois pas comme un ennemi. Et puis, je pourrais t'aider à utiliser et contrôler tes pouvoirs...»** annonça Graynauch, d'une voix calme, presque amical. Presque.

Cette annonce me fit rire. Oui. Rire. Il pensait sérieusement que j'allais le suivre dans ses horreurs ? Peu importe de quel espèce j'appartiens, jamais je ne l'aiderais dans sa quête. Et ce serait perdre beaucoup trop de chose ou de personnes qui me tiennent beaucoup à cœur.

**« Tu crois réellement que parce que je suis de la même espèce que toi, je vais changer de camps ? On se ressemble peut être physiquement mais c'est notre seul point commun. Jamais je ne serais comme toi. Jamais. »**

Pour souligner mes paroles, je me mis à côté d'Antoine qui s'était à nouveau placé devant moi et je lui pris la main, provoquant un rougissement, autant chez moi que chez lui.

Le sourire satisfait du Maître des Ténèbres fut rapidement remplacé par un rictus. Mes paroles ne lui avaient pas plu on dirait.

**« Alors tu penses avoir choisi ton camps ? Très bien, dans ce cas, tu subiras le même sort que les humains. Mais sache que ma proposition reste toujours ouverte. Peut-être même que tu pourras sauver plus de vie en me rejoignant. Je te laisse le ****choix****.**** En attendant, tu ne m'en voudras pas que je prenne un petit lot de consolation pour remplacer le temps perdu. »**

Sur ces mots, j'entendis la voix d'Ignis paniquée résonner dans mon crâne.

_**« Mathieu ! Il... Endrowera ! Viens vite ! Aaaah ! »**_

Je sentis mon cœur se briser en voyant le dragon noir atterrir aux cotés de Graynauch pour l'emmener avec lui... Endrowera inconscient entre ses mâchoires.

**« Non ! Endrowera ! S'il vous plaît ! Non ! »** éclatai-je, des larmes coulant en abondance sur mes joues en voyant le duo emporter vers l'ouest mon dragon. Mon bébé.

Antoine essaya de m'apporter un peu de réconfort en m'enlaçant et il me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

**« On le retrouvera. Je te le promets, je ferais tout pour récupérer Endrowera. »**

Je le serrais fort, calmant du mieux que je pouvais mes pleures. Après quelques secondes, je me rendis enfin compte à quel point j'étais proche de lui.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends mec ? Embrasse-le ! »_

_« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! »_

_« Mais merde gamin ! S__ors-toi les doigts des yeux ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime aussi ! (1)»_

Je me retirai de ses bras et je rejoignis rapidement les filles pour fuir mon embarras. Antoine me suivit, une pointe de déception dans ses yeux.

**« Ça va aller Mathieu ? »** me demanda Missely, inquiète.

**« Faut bien... Je... On peut rentrer ? »**

Je n'avais aucune envie de discuter pour le moment, j'étais encore beaucoup trop secoué. Tous ce que je voulais, c'était rejoindre le campement et me reposer. Je sentais déjà des courbatures apparaître un peu partout sur mon corps. Probablement à cause de ma transformation.

Elles acquiescèrent, comprenant mon demi-silence et nous reprîmes la route en direction de l'entrée de l'ex village. En arrivant sur place, nos dragons se précipitèrent sur nous, complètement terrorisé et pressé de rentrer. C'était compréhensif en même temps, ils s'étaient probablement faits attaqué par le dragon des Ténèbres. Heureusement, rien ne leur était arrivé, à part peut-être quelques égratignures par endroit, rien d'alarmant. Seul Ignis présentait une blessure plus grave que les autres. Une brûlure à l'acide sur l'une de ses pattes. Mais ça non plus ce n'était pas très grave en soi. J'en fus d'ailleurs très soulagé. En entendant le rugissement qu'elle avait poussé lorsqu'elle me prévenait pour Endrowera, j'avais eu très peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Nous montâmes sur le dos de nos reptiles et nous décollâmes en silence. J'eus quelques problèmes d'équilibres durant le vol, mes ailes se prenant dans le vent, mais je réussi à trouver une position pas trop inconfortable et équilibré. Les heures de voyages me parurent des jours, mes pensées focalisées sur mon jeune dragon. Comment avais-je pu être aussi irresponsable ? J'aurais dû le prendre à mes côtés et le surveiller. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il était aux cotés de deux monstres, sans que je puisse aller le chercher... Je déprimais. Et puis... Les paroles de Graynauch ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit... _« Peut-être même que tu pourras sauver plus de vie en me rejoignant. Je te laisse le __choix__. »_ A force de retourner cette phrase dans ma tête, une autre refis surface. _« Plusieurs choix s'offriront à lui, entraînant la chute ou l'avènement de sa chère compagnie. »_ Est-ce que ce serait lié ? Oui sans doute, mais avais-je fais le bon choix ? En refusant l'offre de Graynauch, aurai-je condamné la compagnie ? Et puis, il avait fait allusion à mes pouvoirs, de m'aider à les contrôler, serait-ce parce qu'ils sont bien plus dangereux que je ne le pensais ? Mon morale baissa encore un peu plus face à ces nouvelles interrogations.

_« Tu as fait le bon choix Math', ne t'en fais pas. »_

_« Prend un peu de came gros, ça te détendra. »_

_« Tu devrais dormir un peu, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien. »_

Je ne répondis ni au Panda, ni au Hippie, continuant de ruminer mes sombres pensées qui ne voulait pas me quitter. Mais la voix du Panda se manifesta une nouvelle fois, mais en chantant un air mélodieux.

_« Laisse toi aller gros, le sommeil porte conseil. »_

Je finis par m'endormir contre le cou d'Ignis, bercé par la voix douce du Panda.

* * *

_(1) Une petite dédicace à la dernière review de Déponia ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, cette phrase m'avait fait bien rire alors, comme j'en ai eu l'occasion, je l'ai intégré à l'histoire ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Déponia !_

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je dois dire que je tiens beaucoup à ce passage, ça fait déjà plusieurs chapitre que j'avais déjà imaginé cette scène du coup, j'espère ne pas l'avoir foiré ! Il y a eu pas mal de révélation ici, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop ! En tout cas, je ne sais pas vous, mais imaginer Mathieu avec des ailes et une queue, je trouve ça trop classe ! Bref ! Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 12 dans deux semaines !_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Doutes

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient à Lilu, Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATING** : K+

**RESUME **: Mathieu et son groupe découvre l'existence d'une autre espèce d'humanoïde appelé les 'Drakos Protas' en rencontrant l'un de ces individu : Graynauch. Lui et Mathieu entamèrent une grosse discutions, entraînant la transformation de Mathieu en Drakos Protas, et l'enlèvement d'Endrowera. Le groupe, encore secoué, finit par reprendre la route pour retourner au QG, Mathieu complètement perdu avec toutes ces révélations. Il finit par s'endormir en vole, aidé par la voix de Maître Panda.

**NOTE : **Me voici de retour pour le chapitre 12 ! Pas énormément d'action dans celui-ci, mais il devrait tout de même vous plaire pour la majorité ! En tout cas je l'espère ! x) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12: Doutes

Je sentis une légère caresse sur ma joue, lente, douce. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés, encore plongé dans un demi-sommeil et je ne savais pas d'où venait ce contacte. Cependant, il me fit sourire. Après les épreuves que j'avais traversé, ce petit contacte doux et simple n'arrivait qu'à me faire du bien.

**« Mathieu ? On est arrivé au camp, il faut te lever. »** fit la voix calme d'Antoine.

En comprenant qui était l'auteur de cette caresse, mon cœur fit un nouveau bond dans ma poitrine. Je souris de plus belle et j'ouvris doucement les yeux, me permettant de voir le visage de celui dont j'étais amoureux. Je n'avais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient beaux. Deux morceaux de noisettes brillants au soleil couchant...

Je quittai ma contemplation plus qu'indiscrète et je me redressai pour voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Effectivement, nous avions atterri en face de notre forêt et nous nous apprêtions à nous enfoncer dans celle-ci. Je descendis du dos d'Ignis avec une souplesse et une légèreté que je ne me connaissais pas et je me mis en route, suivant le trio qui avait déjà commencé à entrer dans la forêt, moi-même suivis par les dragons. Je marchai au travers des fougères, non sans mal avec ma queue que je n'avais pas encore appris à contrôler, avec pour seul idée de rentrer dans ma cabane et de continuer à dormir, plus confortablement cette fois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche en silence, nous atteignîmes enfin le QG. Et un malaise s'empara de moi. Pratiquement tout le monde qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur m'observaient avec surprise, incompréhension et méfiance. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à leur réaction concernant ma nouvelle apparence. C'est vrai que je devais être un peu effrayant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à de tel regard. Je baissai donc les yeux, mal à l'aise, fuyant leur expressions. Pendant que je regardais avec un intérêt mes chaussures, j'entendis des chuchotements sur mon passage, m'enfonçant encore un peu plus. Après quelques pas, je relevai ma tête rapidement pour voir où j'allais. Le bout du campement. La forêt. Je sentis que le p'tit Geek au fond de moi était complètement paniqué par toute cette attention pas forcément très saine. Ça se répercutait même sur mes propres émotions. Alors je fis ce que le Geek aurait sûrement fait, je pris la fuite.

Je sortis du campement aussi vite que je le pouvais, fuyant les regards suspicieux. Je courus ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de m'arrêter, en m'adossant contre un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. Maintenant que j'étais loin de la compagnie des hommes, je me sentis tout de suite mieux et... comment dire ? Libre. Je m'étais tellement sentis oppressé par ce passage au camp que je m'étais limite sentis enfermé. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Maintenant que j'étais loin de la 'civilisation', je pouvais entendre les oiseaux chanter, le vent siffler entre les feuilles en transportant avec lui les diverses odeurs de la forêt... J'avais même envie de le rejoindre, et de planer avec lui. C'était étrange... Depuis ma transformation, j'avais remarqué que j'avais beaucoup changé, et pas seulement en apparence. Certaines choses, certaines envies étaient apparu, comme mon attirance aussi irrésistible que soudaine pour le vol, ainsi que certains sentiments, comme le mal être en présence d'humain que je n'avais encore jamais connu et une addiction à la proximité de la nature... Je me sentais bien mieux avec des arbres qu'avec des hommes, ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes...

Je m'assis entre deux racines et je réfléchis à tous ce que je ressentais... Je me sentais tellement changé... Et bizarre... Mais ça, c'était un peu normal. Ce qui m'inquiétait un peu plus, c'était que je savais qu'au fond de moi, je regrettais de ne pas être resté avec Graynauch... Parce qu'après tout, lui aussi il ne devait pas vivre une vie facile. Comme il voulait garder sa forme d'origine et rester fidèle à sa race, il ne pouvait pas vivre en société... Il devait rester cacher et vivre une vie d'exclu... Finalement, ses intentions étaient un peu compréhensives...

Mon égarement ne tarda pas à éveiller mes personnalités qui commencèrent à débattre jusqu'à m'en donner la migraine.

_« Ça n'va pas de penser ça Mathieu ?! »_

_« Mais tais-toi la peluche ! Il pense ce qu'il veut ! »_

_« Le monsieur dragon noir me fait peur à moi... »_

_« Non je ne me tairais pas ! Nan mais je rêve ! T'es en train de l'encourager à changer de camps ?! »_

_« Peace gros ! »_

_« Et ben ouais la chinoise ! On est dans le camp des perdants ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi on resterait avec des imbéciles qui s'autorisent à nous juger à la moindre occasion ! On n'a rien à faire avec eux ! Si on reste, on risque de se faire trahir par n'importe qui ! Ils nous voient comme des gens différents à présent. À partir de là, je peux vous dire qu'ils vont bien nous casser les couilles ! »_

_« Parce que tu crois que rejoindre Graynauch c'est mieux ?! »_

_« Ça vaut le coup d'essayer gamin ! »_

_« Arr-arrêtez de vous... Disputer... »_

_« Et Antoine ? Missely et les autres ?! Ce sont nos amis ! On ne peut pas les abandonner comme ça ! Et puis, si je me souviens bien, tu étais l'un des premiers à pousser Mathieu à se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour le chevelu ! »_

_« Ouais, mais ça c'était avant gamin ! Ils sont sûrement comme les autres ! On croit pouvoir leur faire confiance puis ils nous enculent ! Et si on veut vivre libre, il faudra bien faire des sacrifices ! »_

_« Nan mais est-ce que tu t'écoutes ?! T'es cinglé ma par- »_

_**« FERMEZ VOS GUEULES ! »**_

Une énorme bourrasque de vent vint accentuer mes paroles, emportant avec lui des dizaines de feuilles mortes qui étaient tombé au sol. Je me pris la tête dans mes mains, gémissant sous la douleur et mes sentiments contraires. Je n'en pouvais plus. Vraiment plus. Trop de chose reposaient sur mes épaules... C'était devenu lourd... Beaucoup trop lourd... Même avec mes personnalités, je n'arrivais plus à me relever tellement le poids était énorme.

**« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit à une vie normal ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes parents m'ont abandonné trop tôt ? Pourquoi le sort du monde repose sur moi et moi seul ? Pourquoi je suis un Drakos ? … Pourquoi je suis si seul ? »** sanglotai-je a mis-voix, ma tête calée contre mes genoux.

Et dire que je vivais une vie absolument géniale avant... J'avais été tellement bien avec mon émission 'Salut les Geek'... Je possédais le plus beau métier du monde, j'avais un publique extraordinaire... Et tout ça c'était fini... Je n'allais plus jamais pouvoir vivre en société, faire des vidéos... J'avais tout perdu...

Quelques larmes coulèrent en creusant mes joues, et ceux pendant de longues minutes. J'essayai de me calmer, de faire fuir tout ressentiments négatifs, mais ils persistaient à rester dans mon esprit, comme une maladie incurable... Cependant, je dus stopper net mes pleures en entendant des éclats de voix se rapprochant de moi. Celles de Nahira, Missely, Justine et Antoine plus précisément. Je fus pris de panique. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit et encore moins de rentrer au campement. Alors je me relevai d'un bond, en regardant autour de moi, cherchant un endroit où je pourrais me cacher.

Je sentis une légère brise passer dans mes cheveux et je levai la tête. Les arbres. Si j'arrivais à atteindre la branche la plus basse de l'arbre auquel je m'étais adossé, je pourrais ensuite atteindre celle pour le moment hors d'atteinte et ainsi être hors de vue.

Je reculai donc un peu, les sourcils légèrement froncés, déterminé. Puis je me mis à courir en déployant mes ailes, et arrivé proche du tronc, je donnai un immense coup d'ailes pour me propulser en l'air, mais celles-ci percutèrent violemment le sol, me faisant plus mal qu'autre chose. Les voix se rapprochaient dangereusement vite. Je m'éloignai une nouvelle fois pour retenter le coup. Je repris mon élan, et avant de donner un battement d'ailes, je m'aidai du tronc comme un tremplin pour me propulser assez haut dans le ciel et ainsi éviter qu'elles ne touchent une nouvelle fois le sol. Je réussis, et je pus bénéficier de la poussé produite. J'attrapai donc la branche que je visais et je me hissai rapidement dessus. Je me permis de monter encore un peu plus haut dans l'arbre, histoire de ne pas être vu et j'attendis.

Antoine arriva rapidement sur les lieux, toujours en criant mon nom et en me cherchant partout désespérément. Heureusement, il n'eut pas l'idée de regarder vers le haut et il passa donc son chemin sans me remarquer. Une grosse partie de moi voulait le rejoindre, le prendre dans mes bras et le rassurer, mais je me retins. Si je faisais ça, il allait me ramener au camp, et ça, il en était hors de question. J'étais beaucoup mieux là où j'étais. Alors je restai dans mon arbre, l'observant en train de marcher quelques mètres plus bas.

Une fois qu'il avait dépassé mon tronc, je me penchai un peu sur le côté pour continuer de l'observer, malgré l'écorce qui gênait ma vision. Et bien sûr, on ne refait pas une équipe qui gagne... Une grosse bourrasque de vent se prit dans mes ailes et me déséquilibra, me faisant tomber en avant. Je réussis à me raccrocher à la branche avant de vraiment chuter, mais je me retrouvais donc suspendu comme un con, au-dessus du vide. Et comme pour couronner le tout, le raffut que j'avais produit avait alarmé Antoine qui me regardait à présent, un sourire moqueurs aux lèvres. Génial...

**« Ah ben te voilà George de la Jungle ! Je ne savais pas que tu comptais devenir chimpanzé plus tard ! »** me lança-t-il en ricanant.

**« Ah ah ! Très drôle ! Tu ne peux pas me foutre la paix ?! »** lui-dis-je agressivement, soudainement en colère.

Je me débattais quelques secondes pour réussir à remonter sur ma branche, et après quelques battements d'ailes et gouttes de sueurs, je réussis, non sans mal.

**« Wow mec, calmes-toi, je rigolai !**

**\- C'est bien le problème avec toi, tu n'es jamais sérieux quand il le faut ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! »**

Il fut déstabilisé quelques secondes par toute cette colère qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine gueule. C'était bien la première fois que je haussais autant la voix sur lui, mais sur le moment je m'en foutais. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais des crises de colère comme celle-ci, qu'importe la raison. Et comme à chaque fois, je réagissais impulsivement. Réfléchir ? Je ne connais pas ce Pokémon !

**« Ben... Heu... Disons que ta fuite dans la forêt nous a un peu inquiété à moi et aux filles... Alors on est partis à ta recherche pour savoir si tu allais bien... »**

Je ricanai.

**« Si je vais bien ? Ah mais je vais très bien ! Je rencontre le mec qui à tuer mes parents, j'apprends que ma vie entière est basé sur un mensonge, je remarque à quel point l'homme est ignorant et égocentrique en voyant des dizaines de regards me juger juste sur mon apparence, mais sinon tout va bien ! Il n'y pas de problème !**

**\- Il faut les comprendre, c'est la première fois qu'ils voient quelqu'un comme toi...**

**\- Donc sous prétexte que je suis différent, les gens ont le droit de me dévisager sans retenu ?! De mieux en mieux ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici ! »** éclatai-je dans un excès de rage.

Il me regarda intensément dans mes yeux sans comprendre, accentuant ma colère. Ma vision devint étrangement étroite. Il me répondit.

**« Mathieu... Tes yeux...**

**\- Quoi mes yeux ?!**

**\- Ils sont comme ceux de Graynauch...**

**\- Ah bah tiens ! Première nouvelle ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a pas que mes yeux qui lui sont semblable !**

**\- Math'... Ils n'étaient pas comme ça il y a quinze minutes... »**

Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

**« Je m'en bas les couilles ! Après tout, je suis comme lui ! Un détail de plus ou de moins, ça change rien de toute manière...**

**\- Mathieu, est-ce que tu t'entends ? À part votre apparence et votre espèce, vous n'avez rien en commun ! Tu n'es pas mauvais, lui si ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !**

**\- C'était avant de réaliser à quel point une simple différence pourrait affecter ma vie ! Le regard des gens du QG n'est qu'un début ! Je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre comme avant ! Je ne pourrais plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit et-**

**\- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite Mathieu ! À moi, tu pourras toujours faire confiance, quoi qu'il arrive !**

**\- Et pourquoi toi plus que les autres ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne serais pas capable de me faire un coup fourré ?! »** crachai-je, sans penser ce que je disais.

Je vis des flammes apparaître tout autour de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le vent commença à se lever. Les feuilles semblaient prendre feu sans raison, mais je me doutais bien que j'y étais pour quelque chose.

Antoine m'observa avec un regard que je n'aurais jamais cru voir venant de lui. Je m'attendais plus à une prise de colère ou quelque chose dans le genre, pas à un tel regard triste. Je sentis ma colère baisser d'un cran, accompagné d'une dose de culpabilité.

**« Jamais, au grand jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal Mathieu... »** Il hésita un peu avant de reprendre. **« J'en serais incapable, et pas seulement parce que tu es mon meilleurs ami, alors que c'est déjà une bonne raison... »** dis-t-il en hésitant et baissant les yeux.

Mon expression agressive passa d'un coup à une expression surprise et curieuse. Ma crise de haine partit au galop, me permettant de réfléchir à nouveau avant de parler. La tension retomba encore un peu plus. Le début d'incendie se calma jusqu'à disparaître et le vent reprit une vitesse normal. Je vis à nouveau normalement.

**« Je... Écoute, ça fait quelques mois que ça me trotte dans la tête... Je m'étais promis de ne rien te dire, pour ne pas te faire chier avec ça, mais que tu penses que je puisse te trahir... Ça je ne peux pas ! Je t'aime Mathieu ! Et s'il y a bien une dernière chose que je ferais dans ma vie c'est te faire du mal ! »**

Il me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, et il eut l'air soulagé. Avaient-t-ils à nouveau changé ? Sûrement, mais sur le moment, ce genre de détail ne m'intéressait pas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je descendis de mon arbre, sans un mot. Ses paroles raisonnaient dans ma tête. Il m'aimait. Antoine m'aimait. Je croyais avoir mal attendu. Et dire que j'avais étais aveugle pendant plusieurs mois... Mais peu m'importait à part le moment présent. Celui que j'aimais passionnément depuis quelques jours venait de m'avouer que mes sentiments étaient réciproques. Je ne pouvais pas décrire ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Un mélange de soulagement, de joie, d'amour, tout le contraire qu'il à quelques instants. Comme quoi, l'ascenseur émotionnel, ce n'était pas des conneries.

Pendant que j'avançais vers le chevelu, je réalisai et imaginai beaucoup de chose. Avec Antoine, je pourrais vivre une vie agréable même si elle ne sera jamais comme avant et surtout je ne serais plus seul. Je portais un poids lourd, que j'avais du mal à porter, mais avec lui pour m'y aider, ça deviendrait beaucoup plus léger. Je sais à présent que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais osé dire toute ces choses. Comment j'avais pu être aussi insolent alors qu'Antoine n'avait cherché qu'à m'aider et à me tirer dans le bon camp alors que je commençais à flancher ?

Toute la colère que j'avais ressentie s'était envolée, me paraissant absurde à présent. Un sourire un peu honteux mais heureux s'invita même sur mon visage. Je regrettais tout ce que j'avais pu sortir, me maudissant à moitié.

On pourrait dire que ce n'était que la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase, que c'était normal de craquer après avoir tant accumulé, mais je m'en voulais terriblement tout de même. Ce n'était pas la première fois... Des crises du genre, j'en avais déjà faites... Jusqu'à à tuer un homme de sang-froid, dans mon propre appartement... Ça commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter... Si Antoine ne m'avait pas fait cette révélation et s'il ne m'avait pas laissé tranquille, est-ce que je l'aurais tué lui aussi ? Ça avait bien faillis vu les flammes qui l'avaient menacé... J'eus un frisson dans le dos à cette pensée.

J'arrivai devant le brun qui avait à nouveau baissé les yeux, ayant sûrement peur d'un refus catégorique. Je le comprenais un peu. Après une telle discutions, il avait de quoi craindre un _'moi je ne t'aime pas'_. Alors, je mis un doigt en dessous de son menton pour relever un peu sa tête et le regarder dans ses yeux. Mon cœur se serra un peu en voyant cette pointe de peur et cette blessure dans ce regard. Je l'avais blessé. Mes paroles lui avaient vraiment fait mal, je m'en voulais tellement. Tout ce que je voulais à présent, c'était le rassurer, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, vivre à ses côtés. Et dire qu'il avait à peine quelques instants, j'avais envie de rejoindre la seule personne en qui je ne pourrais jamais me sentir en sécurité. Que je pouvais être con...

Je pris alors la parole, un peu mal assuré, et la voix un peu tremblante.

**« Je... Je suis désolé Antoine... Pour toute les choses que je t'ai dites. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, j'ai complètement pété un câble sans raison... Pardonnes-moi...**

**\- Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Et puis je te comprends... Ça doit vraiment ne pas être facile de vivre tout ça... C'est normal de craquer. »** Dit-il mi-soulagé, mi-déçu, en souriant un peu.

Je lui rendis son sourire et je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres et lui offrir le baiser que lui et moi attendions depuis un petit moment. Il fut d'abord surpris puis il me rendit mon geste, en souriant contre mes lèvres. En me séparant des bras d'Antoine, je pus voir que son visage avait changé du tout au tout. Il était heureux, tout comme moi. Je pris la parole.

**« Je t'aime aussi pour répondre à ta question.**

**\- Je n'ai posé aucune question.**

**\- Roh mais tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Tu l'as sous-entendu ta question ! T'allais pas dire ça sans attendre de réponse !**

**\- Fermes-la, tu me gaves. »**

Il m'embrassa à son tour, avec bien plus d'assurance, en prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Je lui répondis avec tout l'amour du monde. _(NA : Guimauve *^*)_ En y repensant, c'était un peu bizarre comme contexte de déclaration d'amour, mais je préférais encore ça que pas de déclaration du tout.

Je voulais que cet instant dure infiniment mais nous fûmes interrompu, pour notre plus grand désespoir, par Nahira qui venait tout juste de nous retrouver et qui en nous voyant fit une crise de... Heu... Je ne sais pas quoi.

**« Kyaaaaa ! Vous êtes trop choupinou ! Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Vous vous tourniez autour depuis un moment ! Ah vous êtes trop mignon ! »**

Je me séparai d'Antoine, rouge comme une tomate.

**« Bon ! Les amoureux, il faut rentrer au QG maintenant ! Il fait déjà bien sombre, on va bientôt plus rien n'y voir ! »** repris-t-elle après avoir finis de fan-girler.

Antoine se tourna vers moi, avec un air interrogatif et je lui souris en acquiesçant. Même si je redoutais encore le regard des autres, je me sentais de ne pas y faire attention. Ce n'était que passager après tout, ils allaient vite en faire abstraction. Et puis, je préférais dormir dans un sac de couchage, dans ma cabane, qu'à la belle étoile, alors que des nuages commençaient à se faire menaçants.

Je suivis donc les deux autres en direction du campement, plus ou moins confiant. Je pris la main d'Antoine sur le trajet, comme pour être certain que tout ça n'était pas une blague, que c'était bien réel, que je n'étais plus seul à présent.

Nous arrivâmes vite sur place, bien que le ciel c'était très assombri à chaque pas que nous avions fait. Un grand feu avait été allumé au centre du camp, annonçant que le repas était servi. Nous le rejoignîmes et avant même de pouvoir dire un mot, je fus intercepté par Missely et Justine qui étaient très inquiète.

**« Mathieu ! Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi t'es partie comme ça ? » **me demanda la première.

**« Tu nous as fait peur !**

**\- Vous en faites pas les filles ! J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul, c'est rien ! »** les rassurai-je comme je pouvais.

Elles ne voulurent pas insister et Missely m'enlaça avant d'aller rejoindre sa place et reprendre le repas. Je pris moi-même une assiette pleine, et je m'installai dans un coin où il n'y avait pas grand monde, vite suivis par Antoine. Nahira était partie manger avec les deux autres filles et vu la tête qu'elle faisait, il n'était pas dur de deviner qu'elle allait raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vu à ses amies, me faisant un peu rougir. Je détournai le regard sur mon assiette. Pendant que je mangeais, je pouvais remarquer quelques regards curieux d'autres membres, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Et puis, ce n'était pas des regards méchants, il fallait arrêter d'être parano !

Le reste de la soirée, je la passai bien évidement avec Antoine, plaisantant sur n'importe quel sujet, nous enlaçant par moment pour nous offrir quelques moments de bienséances. Une soirée normal quoi, les câlins super guimauves en plus. Voir ce genre de chose peut paraître très niais mais les vivres, c'est tout de suite plus intéressant. Je me sentais bien. Et dire que j'avais faillis écouter le Patron... En parlant personnalités, plus aucune d'elle n'avait pris la parole depuis l'incident. Elles n'avaient peut-être pas bien supporté cette succession d'émotion et qu'elles avaient du mal à s'en remettre... Ou alors elles voulaient me laisser tranquille pour une fois. Dans tous les cas, elles ne me dérangèrent pas de la soirée, me laissant décompresser et profiter un maximum.

Quand la lune atteint une certaine hauteur dans le ciel et que le camp était pratiquement déserté par les couches-tard, Antoine et moi décidâmes de rentrer dans notre maisonnette pour nous préparer à dormir, exténué. Nous nous changeâmes, et avant de nous glisser dans nos sacs de couchages, nous les rapprochâmes pour rester côte à côte. Il s'endormit rapidement, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, me laissant le loisir de l'observer tranquillement. Un rayon de lune qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer entre deux planches de bois, caressait doucement sa joue, illuminant une partie de son visage. Maintenant que j'étais en couple avec lui, je pouvais laisser libre cours à mes sentiments, sans les retenir. C'était tout ce qu'il me fallait, surtout en ce moment.

Je finis par moi aussi fermé les yeux et pendant ma recherche de sommeil, je réfléchis. Avec tous ces événements, j'avais du mal à m'y retrouver. Mais finalement, juste avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, je pus me fixer un objectif. J'avais réalisé qu'avec mes crises de colère et mes pouvoirs encore plus ou moins inconnu, je pouvais devenir très dangereux que ce soit pour moi ou pour mon entourage. De plus, Graynauch n'en avait pas finis avec nous et restait une grosse menace. Alors je décidai que dès le lendemain, je m'entraînerais à utiliser, contrôler mes pouvoirs jusqu'à la perfection, et peut-être même améliorer mon endurance.

* * *

_Voila ! Chapitre 12 terminé ! J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous a plu ! J'en connais certaines qui vont enfin être contente de voir le Matoine vraiment se mettre en place x) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser part de vos impressions en postant une petite (ou grosse - COMME MA /PAN/) review ! Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 13 !_


	15. Chapitre 13 : Maîtrise de soi

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : K

**RESUME **: Notre groupe composé de Mathieu, Antoine, Missely et Justine rentrèrent au camps après la journée plus qu'éprouvante qu'ils venaient de vivre. Cependant, alors que leur couchette était au centre de leur esprit, le regard que les autres membres de la compagnie envoyèrent à Mathieu le rendit très mal à l'aise, voir même effrayé. Il s'enfuit alors dans la forêt pour fuir l'oppression qui le pesait. Il y resta quelques temps, remettant en cause sa décision de ne pas partir avec Graynauch. Il fut cependant interrompu dans ses sombres pensées par les voix de ses amies qui le cherchaient. Il se cacha, mais fut finalement repéré par Antoine qui se moqua gentiment de lui. Il le prit très mal et se mit en colère, le menaçant même avec des flammes qu'il ne contrôlait pas, mais entraînant la déclaration d'amour du chevelu. Il se calma sur le coup et rejoint son nouvel amant. Le soir même, il décida que dès le lendemain, il s'entraînera à contrôler ses pouvoirs et ainsi ne plus mettre en danger son entourage.

**NOTE : **ME VOILA DE RETOUR ALLELUIA ! Je vous ai manqué ? :3 Non ?... Ok... x) BON, voilà ENFIN le CHAPITRE 13 ! (il faut que j'arrête avec les majuscules moi... Ouais nan je les aimes TROP) Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais disons que j'ai eu une ENORME perte d'inspiration... Enfin, c'est plutôt que l'inspiration a décidé de venir me rendre visite seulement pour une nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé du coup... Allez la lire d'ailleurs, c'est un UA Neko qui s'appelle « Ne m'abandonne pas », c'est toujours bien les Nekos ! :3 (La pub pas du tout discrète) BREF ! Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre qui aura tardé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Maîtrise de soi

En me réveillant le lendemain, détendu, je ne pris pas la peine en me levant de réveiller Antoine qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans sa couchette. Il était encore tôt, le soleil pointant timidement à l'horizon. Je mis de nouveaux vêtements, déchirant l'un de mes pantalon et t-shirt afin de permettre à ma queue et mes ailes de passer et se mouvoir aisément, puis je sortis de la cabane. Peu de personne s'était déjà levé, ce qui me permit de passer avec plus de simplicité au travers du camp. Je ne fis toujours pas attentions aux regards qu'on me lançait, gardant toujours le sourire, et je me présentai devant une autre maison de bois, un peu plus loin.

Je donnais quelques coups rapides contre la cloison, et j'attendis qu'on vienne m'ouvrir. En tendant l'oreille, je pus entendre des voix faibles s'exclamer en chuchotant et de l'agitation à l'intérieur, avant de voir Missely apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**« Vous faisiez quoi à l'intérieur ? »** demandai-je, amusé, en essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille.

**« Rien, on discutait ! Tu nous as surpris. »** répondit-elle en gardant son calme.

Je pus voir Nahira, écarlate, un peu plus loin dans la salle avant que la blonde ne ferme la porte derrière elle.

**« Tu voulais me voir ?**

**\- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! On a peut-être pas les mêmes pouvoirs, mais tu es la seule à en posséder ici...**

**\- Accouche.**

**\- Ben... Je n'arrive pas à contrôler les comme je le voudrais. Parfois, ils se déclenchent alors que je suis endormi ou lorsque que je suis en colère, sans que je puisse vraiment y faire quelque chose. Donc voilà, je voudrais savoir si je pouvais compter sur toi pour m'aider à les comprendre et à mieux les maîtriser.**

**\- Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne te promet rien... Comme tu l'as dis, on a pas les mêmes, ils ne fonctionnent peut-être pas de la même façon... Mais j'ai peut-être une idée.**

**\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Si tu crois que ton idée pourrait faire l'affaire, je suis preneur ! Si je ne tente rien, je risque de mettre en danger tout le monde ici !**

**\- Hum... Bon, va à la lisière du camp là-bas, **elle me montra du doigt le lieu dont elle parlait,** je te rejoins ! »**

J'acquiesçais et elle repartit dans sa cabane. Sans plus tarder, je me rendis à la lisière comme indiqué, et je l'attendis patiemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me rejoint, les cheveux brossés _(N.A : Enfin, si c'est possible)_ et les habits changés.

**« Voila, on peut y aller ! »** me dit-elle tout sourire, s'élançant dans la forêt.

Je la suivis d'un pas rapide et, un sourire curieux et malicieux aux lèvres, je lui demandai.

**« Alors ? Vous faisiez quoi avec Nahira ?**

**\- Je te demande ce que tu fais avec Antoine moi ?**

**\- Rooh ! Aller, dis ! Vous êtes ensembles ?**

**\- De un, ce n'est pas parce qu'on vit ensemble qu'on est forcément en couple, et de deux, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »**

Elle accéléra sa marche, les joues devenus écarlates après sa seconde phrase. Je restai derrière elle à l'observer, amusé.

_« DOUBLE BOOBIES ! »_

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains sous la douleur d'une soudaine migraine, suite au cri suraigu du Geek.

_« Tiens, tu es là toi ? »_

_« Oui ! Mais je sais pas ils sont où les autres. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Ben... Je suis tout seul... »_

Je ralentissais le pas avant de le reprendre normalement, sous le coup de la surprise. Comment ça le Geek était tout seul ? Ils sont passés où les autres ? C'est possible de sortir de ma tête comme ça ?

_« Tu étais où sin... »_

**« Mathieu ? On est arrivé. »**

Missely me regardait un peu bizarrement, devant un petit bosquet verdoyant. Je n'avais pas fais attention où j'allais et j'avais certainement eu le regard vide quand je parlais au Geek. En reprenant mes esprits, je répondis :

**« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »**

Elle me fit un signe de la tête m'indiquant qu'elle ne voulait pas insister, puis elle se retourna pour avancer vers le centre de la clairière. Je la suivis puis elle commença.

**« Bon ! Pour commencer, explique moi tout ce que tu sais sur tes pouvoirs. **

**\- Je ne sais pas grand chose mais bon... »**

Je me mis à lui expliquer tout ce que je savais, évitant d'omettre le moindre détail. Qu'ils me viennent de mes origines draconiennes, qu'ils ne peuvent être utilisés qu'en présence d'un dragon, que c'est forcément le pouvoir caractéristique de ce dernier... Tous mes souvenirs y passèrent.

Pendant ma tirade, Missely buvait littéralement mes paroles, très curieuse de connaître plus amplement mon don. Une fois mon récit terminé, elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

**« Bon, primo, on va faire un petit test. Tu vas... Construire des genres de mannequins avec des branches en utilisant le pouvoir du dragon de Manon, puis tu vas t'entraîner à utiliser tes pouvoirs le plus possible.**

**\- Mais... T'es au courant que je finis toujours par me fatiguer... J'ai pas envie de me retrouver à embrasser le sol...**

**\- C'est dommage parce que c'est le but ! Je t'expliquerai au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment, fais ce que je te dis. »**

J'eus une seconde d'hésitation avant de m'exécuter et de commencer à récupérer du bois. Elle était marrante tiens... Ce n'est pas forcément agréable de s'épuiser jusqu'à l'évanouissement... Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête ?

Je mis tout les bouts de bois que j'avais pu trouver en plusieurs tas avant de me concentrer sur la magie qui planait dans l'air. Nous n'étions pas très éloigné du camp et j'avais donc toujours une connexion avec les dragons aux alentours. Plusieurs dizaines de bestioles magiques... Je peux vous dire que c'était bien puissant comme énergie ! Heureusement que j'avais pris l'habitude de traîner avec un dragon légendaire...

Je fermai les yeux, cherchant le pouvoir que je souhaitais utiliser. Je mis quelques temps à le trouver parmi la myriade de choix qui était proposée. Un pouvoir lié au bois et à l'architecture...

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** me demanda Missely, surprise par mon immobilité et mon silence durant.

**« Ben... Il y a trop de dragons pas loin, faut le temps que je trouve le bon pouvoir à utiliser...**

**\- Va falloir qu'on remédie à ça mais passons... »** dit-elle dans une grimace.

Je repris rapidement ma besogne, créant des bonhommes en bois assez laids mais qui feront l'affaire. Une dizaine de mannequins me firent donc face, prêt à être détruits bien gentiment. Je sentis déjà mon corps s'alourdir après l'effort.

**« Bon... Bah on ne peut pas dire que tu es très doué pour la sculpture... Même en utilisant la magie... Mon pauvre ! »** ricana Missely en voyant mon chef d'œuvre.

**« Gnagnagna ! Tu sais faire mieux peut-être ?! »**

En souriant, elle fit un geste rapide de la main vers l'un des humanoïdes de bois en le rendant presque humain. Elle me lança un regard supérieur.

**« Bon, ok, j'ai rien dis...**

**\- Bref ! Recule-toi un peu et montre moi ce que tu sais faire ! »**

J'acquiesçais d'un rapide coup de tête en souriant en faisant quelques pas en arrière, observant avec détermination mes nouveaux adversaires. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur la magie environnante. Je n'avais que l'embarras du choix pour commencer le génocide des frères de Pinocchio... Je finis par choisir une énergie brûlante et rocailleuse qui m'intriguait. Mon instinct me dictant mes mouvements, je fis quelques moulinets avec mes mains, créant une boule de feu de plus en plus grande, vibrante d'énergie. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mon visage. Sentir une tel puissance entre ses mains... Quel sentiment enivrant...

Dans un mouvement calculé et précis, j'envoyai mon arme destructrice pile dans le ventre de l'un des mannequins qui explosa au contacte. Je fus moi-même impressionné par la violence de l'impacte, mais je reconnus immédiatement le pouvoir d'Ignis. Elle avait une sacré puissance la bébête !

Ensorcelé par la découverte de mes nouvelles facultés, emporté même par mes pouvoirs, je pris au hasard d'autre énergies qui me semblaient intéressantes. Les mannequins furent décimés, que ce soit sous un jet de flammes, sous une bourrasque de vent digne d'une mini tornade, sous les assauts puissants de racines étranglant et foutant sans relâche ou encore sous l'impacte d'énormes rochers que je créais.

Je me sentais dans mon élément. J'étais heureux. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que mes pouvoirs se déchaînaient sans contrôle. Je ne faisais même plus attention à la fatigue qui m'engourdissait de plus en plus. Je voulais pousser au maximum mon pouvoir de destruction.

Alors que je faisais imploser un énième épouvantail grâce à une force invisible, une nouvelle voix fit irruption dans mon esprit, me raccrochant à la réalité.

_« Yeah ! Ça c'est ce que j'appelle la vie gamin ! On va tous les défoncer ces fils de pute ! »_

_« Patron ? Mais je pensais que... »_

Avant même d'avoir terminé ma phrase, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids. Je tombai de fatigue, face contre terre, stoppant ainsi le massacre qui avait commencé à dégénéré. Ma tête se fit douloureuse sous l'effort psychologique que je venais de produire.

**« Mathieu ? Est-ce que ça va ? »** intervint Missely qui m'avait rejoint en me voyant m'effondrer.

**« Mouais... Tu m'en voudras pas si je fais un petit somme ? **

**\- Si je t'en voudrais ! Alors tu restes éveillé et tu t'assois ! On va commencer les choses sérieuses ! »**

Dommage, le sol m'avait parut si accueillant pourtant...

Dans un grognement, je me redressai difficilement, mon corps tremblant, tentant de garder mes yeux ouverts, et j'attendis plus d'explication. Elle s'assit en indien devant moi.

**« Bon ! Voila ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas rester assis, fermer les yeux tout en restant éveillé et ne te concentrer que sur ma voix. Fais tout ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. Déjà, assis toi comme moi, met tes bras le long de tes cuisses et ferme tes yeux. »**

J'obéis, sans même avoir de courage de me poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Je l'entendis se déplacer derrière moi.

**« Bien... Ne te concentre que sur ma voix et rien d'autre. Oublis tout le reste. Oublis tout ce que tu sais. Oublis qui tu es. Fais le vide dans ton esprit. »**

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, posé, calme, détachant chacune de ses phrases. Elle me parlait proche de mes oreilles, alternant de temps à autre, produisant un effet apaisant sur mon corps. Je me détendis. Je fis alors ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, faisant le vide, ne gardant en tête que sa voix. Je n'entendis plus les bruits des feuilles bougeant au rythme du vent. Je ne sentis plus ce dernier caresser mes cheveux. Je finis même par faire abstraction des pouvoirs qui pulsaient dans mes veines et de mes deux personnalités. Il ne restait que la voix de Missely.

_**« Une fois que tu nages dans le vide de ton esprit rangé, ballade toi dans celui-ci. Recherche au plus profond de toi le centre de tes problèmes. Recherche le centre de tes pouvoirs. Recherche le centre de toi même. »**_

Envoûté par cette voix qui me paraissait lointaine à présent, je me laissais guidé. Les yeux fermés, je ne voyais plus que les ténèbres, mais des ténèbres accueillantes. J'étais calme, détendu, concentré. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir m'atteindre.

...

Je me déplaçais alors dans les limbes de mon esprit et partis à la recherche de ce centre. Je ne m'y pas longtemps à découvrir une lumière un peu plus loin. Je n'aurais jamais cru faire un tel voyage en moi-même, et encore moins que ça me ferait autant de bien. Même la fatigue s'amenuisait rapidement.

Je m'avançais vers ce point lumineux, intrigué. Je ne compris que quelques secondes plus tard que cet objet lumineux était la source de tout mes pouvoirs. Ce n'était qu'énergie, pure neuve et neutre. Bien que tout ça ne soit psychique, créé par mon esprit, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être impressionné par un tel objet. Surtout que ce dernier semblait instable. Très instable.

Soudainement, j'entendis à nouveau une voix, mais pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais.

_« Vas-y gros. Remodèle-la, calme-la. Apprend à la connaître. Tu verras à quel point ça aide. »_

Je fus surpris par le timbre de voix du Hippie. Elle était à l'image de celle de Missely, calme, limpide, et surtout lucide, et c'est ce qui me frappa le plus. Mais je ne m'y attardai pas longtemps, et je fis ce que ma personnalité me conseillait.

Je m'approchai un peu plus de la source de lumière jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher et j'entrepris de la saisir. Cependant, c'était bien plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait... Elle était brûlante, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir la prendre sans se blesser.

_« Calme la gros. Tu verras que ça ira mieux après. »_

Je mis mes mains au dessus de cette énergie et je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur cette dernière tout en restant calme et confiant. Au bout de quelques instants, la chaleur insupportable se calma jusqu'à devenir tiède. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Le surplus d'énergie avait été supprimé. La source ressemblait à présent à une boule bleue, docile et sûr. Je souris. J'avais réussis à maîtriser mes pouvoirs et ils avaient retrouvé leur tranquillité.

…

J'ouvris les yeux. Je me sentais étrangement bien et reposé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi une semaine entière.

**« Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?**

**\- Bien... Vraiment bien.**

**\- Bonne nouvelle ! Rendez-vous ici demain, même heure alors ! »**

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille repartit vers le camp, satisfaite. Je pris quelques instants pour moi avant de la suivre. Cette séance avait été très étrange, je l'avoue, mais efficace. J'avais même hâte d'être le lendemain. Missely était vraiment forte...

Le pas léger, je rejoins le camps, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**« Ah bah te voilà !**

**\- Salut Antoine !**

**\- Salut ! Alors t'as foutu quoi ce matin ? Je me suis réveillé avec un gros vide à côté de moi... Je me suis sentis très seul !**

**\- Pauvre Toinou, **ricanai-je**, je devais aller voir Missely pour prendre un genre de cours pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Rien de bien méchant. Si ça peut m'éviter de foutre le feu au camps !**

**\- Bonne idée ! »**

Antoine m'embrassa rapidement pour conclure notre conversation puis nous nous éloignâmes dans le camps, pour se balader un peu. Nous passâmes ainsi le reste de la matinée, aidant dans quelques corvées par-ci par là, nous lavant rapidement dans un ruisseau pas loin, mangeant au centre du camp avec nos amies.

Tout se passa calmement, sans activité importante. Ce fut dans le milieu de l'après-midi qu'eut lieu l'un de mes moments les plus jouissifs de ma vie.

**« Mathieu ? »** m'interpella Antoine alors que nous étions tout deux couchés dans l'herbe à profiter de l'air frais.

**« Mmh ?**

**\- C'est quand que tu vas te décider à voler ?**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- T'as des ailes imbécile ! C'est pas pour faire jolie ! **

**\- Tu dis ça juste pour pouvoir te délecter de la vue de mes ramassages de gueule ! Espèce de fourbe !**

**\- Bon ok, j'avoue, il y a un peu de ça !, rigola-t-il, Mais pas seulement ! »**

Il se tourna sur le côté pour mieux me regarder.

**« Imagine ce que tu pourrais faire une fois dans les airs ! Ce serait encore mieux qu'à dos de dragon ! Une sensation de liberté poussée au max !**

**\- Ouais mais... Je sais pas, je t'avoue que ça me fait un peu flipper quand même...**

**\- Roooh ! Aller ! »**

Il me poussa gentiment l'épaule.

**« De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix ! »**

D'un bond, mon chevelu se releva en attrapant ma main pour m'obliger à faire de même. Sans me laisser le temps de protester, il m'entraîna un peu plus loin dans la forêt pour atteindre une nouvelle clairière, plutôt grande ici.

**« Bon aller !**

**\- Quoi, aller ?**

**\- Tu vas t'entraîner à voler de tes propres ailes ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que ça va être génial !**

**\- Ouais, on voit bien que c'est pas toi qui va se casser la gueule toute les trente secondes !**

**\- Ais confiance en toi et tout ira bien !**

**\- Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait ! J'ai pas eu de parents pour me l'apprendre ! »**

Mon aimé posa sa main sur mon épaule et me lança un regard rassurant mais déterminé.

**« Vas-y à l'instinct. Personne ne t'a enseigné la magie, et pourtant, tu as su l'utiliser...**

**\- Mais je ne sais pas les contr...**

**\- Peu importe ! Le sang de Drakos coule dans tes veines. Tu sais voler, il faut juste le rappeler à ton côté humain. »**

Je le regardai longuement dans les yeux, encore un peu hésitant, mais la détermination et la confiance de mon amant m'incita à tester. Et le vent dans mes cheveux me donna une irrésistible envie de le rejoindre.

En soupirant, le stresse montant en flèche, je m'éloignai un peu en observant loin devant moi. Je déployais mes ailes et, après une grande inspiration, je me mis à courir dans la mini plaine. Après quelques mètres, je sautai aussi haut que je le pouvais en battant des ailes et... J'oublie de répéter ce dernier geste et je tombai comme une merde.

**« Ah ! Putain, je me suis tué ! »** criai-je en me tenant le genou.

J'entendis un éclat de rire étouffé et des bruits de pas.

**« Alors ça ! Je pense que c'était la plus belle gamelle qui m'a été donné de voir !**

**\- Ferme là !**

**\- Quoi ? Tu t'es fais un petit bobo ?**

**\- Je me suis défoncé le genou oui !**

**\- Je te rappelle que tu as un sort de soins ! »**

Dans un grognement agacé, je me soignai rapidement et étonnement, sans ressentir aucune once de fatigue.

**« Bon aller, recommence !**

**\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

**\- Non, aller ! Et concentre toi cette fois ! T'y es juste allé au pif là !**

**\- Tu me saoules ! »**

Je me relevai pour retenter mon coup sans plus de confiance en moi. C'est pas comme si j'aimais me casser la tronche. Je me remis en position et m'élançai une nouvelle fois... Sans plus de succès... Sauf si embrasser le sol était mon objectif. Je fis ainsi plusieurs tentatives pour toujours retomber lourdement au sol.

**« Non, sérieux Antoine, j'en peux plus...**

**\- Essaye encore une fois ! Aller courage ! T'as réussi à dépasser les cinq mètres, c'est encourageant non ? Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !**

**\- Une DERNIERE fois alors ! Après on rentre et je vais rejoindre mon oreiller ! »**

Mon compagnon me répondit par un ricanement pendant que je prenais une nouvelle fois de l'élan. J'allais encore m'élancer au hasard quand je sentis une nouvelle brise dans mon dos, m'hypnotisant. Je me sentis soudainement très bizarre, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. Je fermai les yeux, à l'écoute du vent, mon âme devenant de plus en plus sauvage à chaque instant. Mes ailes se déployèrent d'elles mêmes, se mêlant avec le vent. Je perdis rapidement conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire. J'ouvris les yeux. Déterminé, je repris une nouvelle fois ma course dans les hautes herbes. Guidé par mon instinct fraîchement retrouvé, je battis des ailes d'abord doucement, en rythme avec mes pas, gagnant progressivement de la vitesse, puis de plus en plus fort, me faisant gagner à chaque enjambé un peu plus de hauteur. Sans même m'en rendre compte immédiatement, je quittai le sol, montant de plus en plus en altitude à chaque seconde, chaque mouvement.

Et se fut l'extase.

J'avais l'impression de changer de monde, de passer du réel au rêve. Il n'y avait rien de plus représentatif de la liberté que cet instant. J'étais le maître de chacun de mes mouvements, aidé par la légère brise qui chatouillait mes cheveux.

Enivré par cette expérience toute nouvelle, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier, étonnement accompagné par le Panda.

_**« Youhou ! »**_

Cette sensation sauvage et libre avait fait réapparaître la dernière de mes personnalités. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi et comment ils avaient tous disparu, mais nous étions maintenant tous réunit, c'était le principal.

J'entendis un sifflement dans mon dos et en me retournant, je pus apercevoir Norxas retrouver son maître et s'élancer dans les airs en duo afin de me rejoindre.

**« Hé bah voilà ! Ça valait le coup d'insister !**

**\- Putain c'est géant ! »**

Complètement sous le charme, je virevoltais joyeusement avec mon amant, tentant quelques acrobaties malgré mon vole encore maladroit, gagnant en assurance.

Cependant, toutes bonnes choses ont une fin. Encore quelques battements d'ailes plus tard, je sentis mes muscles commencer à se fatiguer, à devenir douloureux, et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée et sifflante. Je n'allais plus pouvoir voler très longtemps...

**« An-Antoine... T'as une idée de comment on atterrit ? **

**\- Heu... »**

Bientôt à bout de force, je décidai de vite faire demi-tour et de rejoindre la clairière en vitesse. Quitte à s'écraser, je préférais dans une plaine plutôt que sur la cime des arbres. Je perdis peu à peu de l'altitude, me rapprochant dangereusement vite du sol et paniquant de plus belle, ne faisant qu'empirer les choses.

**« Mathieu ! Arrête de gesticuler comme un cinglé, tu vas tomber ! Étant tes ailes et plane ! »**

Secouant tant bien que mal, je déplie mes ailes à leur maximum au prix d'un gros effort. Le vent glissant aisément entre les membranes ne me déstabilisait plus et je réussis à freiner ma chute. J'atterris plutôt doucement, même si je trébuchai un peu. Une fois de retour sur terre, je m'étalai au sol, épuisé.

**« Wahou ! Ça c'était cool ! » **s'exclama Antoine en atterrissant à mes côtés.

**« Parle pour toi... Je suis mort...**

**\- Ooh ! Arrête ! Je sais que tu t'es éclaté ! »**

Je souris. Ok, je l'avoue, c'était classe ce vol solo, mais c'était putain de fatiguant...

**« Comment ils font les dragons pour voler pendant des heures ?!**

**\- Ils s'entraînent depuis qu'ils sont dragonnets ! Ils ont eu le temps de gagner de la force et de l'endurance !**

**\- Ouais, c'est pas faux...**

**\- Bon, on rentre ? On recommencera demain !**

**\- Oh oui ! Mon oreiller !**

**\- Tu me trompes Mathieu ?!**

**\- Jamais je ne quitterai mon oreiller ! Même pas pour toi ! Je l'aime trop ! »**

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le camps, heureux.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans accro et calmement. Je m'entraînais chaque jours un peu plus à contrôler mes pouvoirs et à voler. Plus le temps passait, moins je me fatiguais dans les deux cas.

J'arrivais maintenant à utiliser mon don correctement, à reconnaître très rapidement un pouvoir parmi tous ceux disponibles, je perdais de moins en moins le contrôle de moi-même, et je ne me mettais pratiquement plus en colère excessivement.

Concernant mes voyages dans les cieux, je gagnais de plus en plus de fluidité et de grâce dans les airs, mes muscles se fortifiaient, mon souffle s'améliorait... Tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais j'avais remarqué que plus les jours avançaient, plus une tension s'installait entre certains membres de la compagnie... Des armes s'amassaient par dizaines dans une remise, leur nombre grandissant de jours en jours, et des dragonniers partaient s'entraîner au combat au sol et dans les airs.

Au bout de ma semaine d'entraînement, je décidai d'aller voir Justine pour lui parler de tout cela.

**« Ju'? »** interpellai-je en entrant chez elle.

Elle était assise autour d'une table, observant attentivement un carte posé à plat sur celle-ci.

**« Hum... ?**

**\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ?**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

**\- J'ai vu toutes ces armes dans la remise... Et certains de mes camarades apprendre à se battre... Tu comptes faire quoi ?**

**\- Entrer en guerre.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- J'ai envoyé des espions du côté du QG des chasseurs, et il s'avère qu'ils sont toujours bien vivant et même plus nombreux qu'avant. On m'a même rapporté que Graynauch serait avec eux pour diriger leurs opérations. **

**\- Mais... ! Je pensais qu'il ne supportait pas les humains ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec eux ?!**

**\- Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis... » **

Elle me regarda intensément, presque avec un air désespéré. Elle était complètement débordée par les événements.

**« Il souhaite sûrement les utiliser et les tuer plus tard... Quoi qu'il en soit, pratiquement toutes leurs troupes sont en route vers le nord. Ils ont pour objectif de détruire une nouvelle ville... Il va falloir les en empêcher.**

**\- Ils sont combien ?**

**\- Je ne saurais le dire... En tout cas, Graynauch est en tête de ligne, ainsi que des dizaines de dragons corrompus. **

**\- D'accord... Et on part quand ?**

**\- Maintenant. »**

* * *

_Et voilaaaaaa ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! En plus il était un peu plus long celui là :3 C'est un chapitre de transition mais surtout... L'avant-avant dernier chapitre... Et oui... Si tout va bien, il reste deux chapitres (qui seront un peu court mais je suis pas sûr) et un épilogue. La bataille final est amorcée ! _

_Je ne vous dis rien pour la sortie du prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais respecter les délais x) En tout cas, il arrivera un jour ou l'autre, ne vous en faites pas ! À bientôt ! Et n'oubliez pas le review ! O/_


	16. Chapitre 14 : Aux grandes Batailles

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T voir M... Un peu de sang quand même °^°

**RESUME **: Mathieu passa une semaine à s'entraîner à contrôler ses pouvoirs et à apprendre à voler de ses propres ailes. Il réussit à calmer ses crises de colère et à gagner de l'endurance dans les deux domaines. Cependant, à la fin de la semaine, Justine l'informa du départ imminent pour une guerre contre Graynauch et les chasseurs.

_Coucou tout le monde ! Encore un retard je sais, mais bon, je ne donne plus vraiment de date maintenant x) Voici l'avant dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... On arrive bel et bien à la fin ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! =3_

_PS : J'ai modifié ma façon de faire avec les paroles des personnalités pour que ce soit plus simple pour s'y retrouver ! Vous comprendrez._

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Aux grandes batailles...

L'herbe était piétinée par des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes, tous plus sérieux les uns que les autres, s'affairant à effectuer leurs tâches.

Je les observais du haut d'un arbre, les jambes pendantes et le visage fermé.

En guerre. Nous rentions en guerre. Au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su que ça arriverait un jour, mais aussi vite ?

Je soupirai.

Je n'étais pas prêt, loin de là. Certes je commençais à bien contrôler mes pouvoirs et mes crises de colère se faisaient rares, mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Une semaine d'entraînement n'était pas suffisante ! Je n'avais même pas encore pris le temps d'apprendre à utiliser correctement une arme, cherchant en priorité à améliorer mon vol.

J'allais devoir être extrêmement prudent...

Une nouvelle information percuta mon esprit.

Graynauch allait être présent... Et j'étais le seul à pouvoir le combattre... Génial, ce n'était pas comme si je ne stressais pas déjà assez ! Mais bon, qui dit Graynauch, dit peut être Endrowera ! J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'il aille bien et que je le retrouverai... Il me manquait terriblement...

**« Hey Mathieu ! Descend de là, on a besoin de toi !**, s'écria Antoine, au pied de mon arbre.

**\- J'arrive !,** lui répondis-je. »

Cependant, alors que j'allais rejoindre la terre ferme, je sentis mon cœur se serrer violemment, me faisant tomber de ma branche. La douleur était telle que je pensais avoir une véritable attaque.

**« Mathieu ! »**

Antoine me prit dans ses bras, inquiet par mon état.

**« Mec putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !**, paniqua-t-il. »

Je voulais lui répondre mais je suffoquais. Je me sentais mourir pour une raison complètement inconnu !

Soudainement, la douleur partit comme elle était arrivé, me permettant de respirer à nouveau. Le temps de reprendre mon souffle, je réfléchis quelques instants avant de comprendre enfin ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Ça c'était déjà produit auparavant, mais à bien plus petite échelle.

_« Oh non... Dis moi pas que c'est que je pense... »_

_« Si Panda... Je crois que c'est ça... »_

**« Math' ! Dis-moi que ça va ! »**

Je le regardai dans les yeux avec un air horrifié et des larmes montant doucement à mes yeux.

**« Endrowera... Je...**

**\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!**

**\- Je crois qu'il a été tué...**

**\- Quoi ?! »**

Je m'effondrai en larmes dans les bras de mon compagnon, détruit par cette information, expliquant comme je le pouvais la situation. Tout mes espoirs pour retrouver mon dragon s'envolèrent, se brisant en mille morceaux tout comme mon cœur. Mon courage et mon assurance s'évaporèrent aussi par la même occasion.

Même mes personnalités étaient touchées, je le sentais.

Et si Endrowera n'était qu'un avertissement ? Nous allions partir en guerre après tout ! J'allais probablement voir mes amis tomber un par un sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit !

Je ne me rendis compte de la gravité de la situation qu'à l'instant.

Je serrai très fort Antoine contre moi pour essayer de me rassurer mais je ne réussis qu'à empirer mon état.

En plus de mes amis proches, lui aussi allait se battre.

Lui aussi allait se mettre en danger.

Lui aussi risquait sa vie.

Je... Je ne voulais pas le perdre...

Jamais.

**« Chuuut... Ça va aller Mathieu... Tu n'as pas la preuve qu'il soit bel et bien mort, d'accord ? Ce n'était peut être qu'une crise d'angoisse... C'est compréhensible dans la situation actuelle... Aller calme-toi... Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais d'accord ? »**

Les paroles d'Antoine me touchèrent droit au cœur. Même si je ne croyais pas une seconde l'histoire de la crise de panique, je réalisai qu'il avait tout de même réussi à me rassurer. Mes pleurs cessèrent peu à peu, mon souffle se régularisa, je me reculai légèrement pour offrir un bref baiser sur les lèvres d'Antoine puis je me retirai de ses bras.

**« Merci Antoine.**

**\- De rien... Tu te sens d'attaque pour te préparer ? Nous allons bientôt partir. »**

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et je le suivis jusqu'au centre du camps.

…

Pendant une bonne heure, je m'affairais à aider chaque dragonnier à charger les dragons d'armes et d'armures récupérés durant la semaine. Je me pris ensuite quelques instants pour voler quelques temps afin de dégourdir mes ailes, puis je partis mettre en ordre mes affaires dans ma cabane. Je ne savais pas si j'allais revenir un jour ici, alors, autant se préparer à toute éventualité.

**« Mathieu, il est temps de partir. »**

Je fis un signe en direction de mon chevelu pour montrer que j'avais bien entendu, puis je jetai un dernier regard à mon logis de ma semaine précédente, avec le sentiment que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir. Je sortis ensuite rejoindre le reste des membres de la compagnie qui commençaient déjà à monter sur leur dragon.

Je retrouvai Ignis, un peu mélancolique et complètement angoissé en craignant ce qui allait se passer sur le champ de bataille. Il fallait que je m'occupe pour échapper à la crise d'angoisse.

_« Je vais voler seul pour le début du voyage, je te demande simplement de ne pas trop t'éloigner de moi au cas où je fatigue. »_

_« Entendu. »_

Je pris quelques instants pour poser ma selle sur le dos de ma dragonne puis j'attendis le signal pour rejoindre les airs, en faisant nerveusement les cent pas.

_« Arrête de tourner en rond comme ça gros, tu me donnes le tournis !, soupira le Hippie. »_

_« Balek ! Putain pourquoi t'es pas réél ?! Tu m'aurais passé deux trois douilles, je me serais senti mieux ! »_

_« Beeeurk !, couina le Geek. »_

_« Tu commences à me faire pitié gamin... »_

**« Dragonniers ! À vos dragons ! Il est temps d'éradiquer la menace ! Montrons leur qui sont les plus forts ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?! »** cria Justine.

Toute l'assemblée hurla d'une seule voix un « oui » tonitruant. La jeune cheffe avait bien fait son boulot. Tout le monde semblait assuré bien qu'un peu angoissé. Comme quoi, un discours motivant pouvait faire des prouesses.

Toute cette union réchauffait mon cœur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient tous à la mort.

**« Alors allons-y ! Pour la gloire ! Pour la liberté ! »**

_« Elle sait parler la bonasse !, ajouta subtilement le Patron. »_

Dans un nouveau cri de guerre, tout les membres s'élancèrent dans les airs à la suite de Justine, direction le sud.

Je regardai tout les corps s'envoler avec un air mélancolique avant de m'élever à mon tour, Ignis sur mes talons. Je lançai un dernier regard vers le camp, à présent déserté puis je me focalisai sur l'horizon.

Plus de retour arrière.

Il était temps de se battre.

Pour la compagnie. Pour les dragons. Pour la liberté. Pour notre survis.

Ironique n'est-ce pas ?

XXX

Quelques heures ont passé. Je m'ennuyais à présent sur le dos d'Ignis, les muscles de mes ailes un peu endoloris par l'effort conséquent que j'avais fournis. J'avais réussi à voler plus de deux heures ! J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Mais maintenant que je me reposais et que je ne me concentrais plus sur mon équilibre, je me faisais vraiment chier. Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on s'ennuie ? On se perd dans ses pensées. Pile ce que je ne voulais pas faire alors que j'essayais de fuir le stresse...

Alors je me triturais les mains, pendant de longues minutes, contrôlant ma respiration pour éviter une crise de panique et me murmurant des phrases rassurantes.

_« T'as l'air con à te parler tout seul comme ça. »_

_**« Et c'est toi qui dis ça Panda ? »**_

_« C'est très bizarre comme situation... »_

La réflexion du Geek fit doucement sourire l'originel, mais le stresse reprit soudainement le dessus.

Une vraie galère, bien pire que le trac qu'on ressent juste avant un entretient très important.

Plutôt l'angoisse qu'on ressent lorsqu'on se met en danger de mort.

Ouais, c'était plus ça je pense.

Il fallait que je me change les idées.

Alors, dans un bond léger, je me laissai tomber dans le vide avant de déplier mes ailes en ignorant la douleur musculaire qu'elles me procuraient et je partis à la recherche de Norxas et son maître, prévenant rapidement Ignis de mes intentions.

Je le retrouvai rapidement en tête de ligne, pas très loin de Justine, et j'atterris doucement sur son dos pour m'installer derrière mon compagnon.

**« C'est pratique quand même, **commença-t-il en se retournant.

**\- De ?**

**\- De pouvoir voler comme ça.**

**\- Oui, je confirme, mais c'est putain de fatiguant... Bref, tu fais quoi ?**

**\- Des gaufres, ça ne se voit pas ?**

** -Très drôle Daniel.**

**\- Toujours. »**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. En vu de l'expression un peu tiré d'Antoine, il n'était pas plus serein que moi.

N'y tenant plus, j'entourai sa taille de mes bras en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Me retrouver dans cette position avait toujours eu le don de m'apaiser. Je sentis mon cœur qui battait trop vite par le stresse ralentir doucement la cadence et un sourire apparut enfin sur mon visage. Je me sentais déjà beaucoup mieux.

« **Hé Math', t'as vu Manon récemment ?**

**\- Hum... Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis quelques temps, c'est bizarre...**

**\- On la reverra sûrement en atterrissant... »**

Ma voix se faisait de plus en plus lente et grave. Tout ce vol solo m'avait épuisé alors, maintenant que j'étais un peu plus détendu, je me sentais devenir lourd.

Juste avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, je sentis Antoine m'offrir un petit baiser sur la joue.

* * *

Je fus réveillé par le choc de l'atterrissage, les bruits de pas précipités et les ordres de Justine criés à tout va.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?, **_se réveilla doucement le Geek. »

J'avais marmonné la même phrase alors que mes yeux s'ouvraient lentement.

**« Je crois qu'il va être l'heure de se battre..., **me répondit doucement Antoine. »

Sur ces mots, il descendit au sol, m'aidant à faire de même et il sortit une épée d'un fourreau qui était attaché à son dragon.

J'étais perplexe. Il était vraiment l'heure de se battre maintenant tout de suite ? On avait même pas un peu de temps devant nous ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je remontai quelques temps dans le ciel de mes propres ailes pour observer l'horizon.

_« Ben dis donc ! Y a de la chair à pâté là bas gamin ! »_

_**« C'est pas drôle Patron... »**_

Je regardai d'un air effrayé les rang ennemis qui nous faisaient face, à peut être quatre centaines de mètres de nous. Il y en avait pour quelques centaines d'hommes, que ce soit à pied ou à dos de dragon... C'était effrayant... Leurs effectifs étaient bien plus importants que les notre... On allait devoir se surpasser si on voulait avoir une chance de gagner la bataille, bien que nous ayons l'avantage en nombre de dragons et en maîtrise du milieu aérien.

Je redescendis, stressé comme jamais. Justine passa rapidement dans les rangs pour distribuer des gilets par-balles. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait réussi à se les procurer, mais j'étais content de savoir que nous n'étions pas complètement démunis.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, le visage fermé par la concentration et l'assurance, la cheffe de l'organisation dit d'une voix ferme et encourageante.

**« Dragonniers ! Cette guerre froide n'a duré que trop longtemps ! Il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Est-ce que vous êtes avec moi ?! »**

Toute l'assemblée cria avec toute la force de ses poumons pour montrer sa motivation.

**« Alors c'est partit ! BULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »**

Justine s'élança dans les airs à dos de son dragon des vents et toute la partie de la compagnie dédiée au milieu aérien suivit le mouvement. Tous les dragons volants s'envolèrent toutes griffes dehors et les dragons terrestres -qui avaient été transportés à l'aide de caisses- s'élancèrent dans une course folle, en direction de l'ennemi.

Moi même je montai sur le dos d'Ignis pour rejoindre les cieux.

Et c'est partit.

Le premier contacte fut horriblement violent. Les dragons d'en face foncèrent sur les notre et des combats aériens s'amorcèrent.

De mon côté, j'essayais d'aider comme je le pouvais. Dès que je voyais des membres de notre camps en mauvaise posture, j'utilisais mes pouvoirs tantôt pour faire tomber les ennemis avec une énorme bourrasque de vent, tantôt pour brûler les cavaliers et les plumes des dragons des vents, tantôt pour provoquer des minis tempêtes.

La bataille avait à peine commencé que je perdais déjà le fil. Tout s'enchaînait avec une vitesse incroyable, j'avais du mal à suivre en additionnant la vitesse de vol d'Ignis. Des dragons tombaient tandis que d'autres fuyaient. Je voyais déjà du sang couler sur certaines de leurs écailles... Je me sentais de moins en moins bien.

J'entendis soudainement des coups de feu venant du sol, vrillant mes oreilles. Les combats aux sols avaient commencé eux aussi.

Je commençais doucement à me perdre dans toute cette cacophonie, ma vigilance perdant de sa vigueur.

_« Mathieu ! Reprends-toi !, me cria le Panda. »_

Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer à nouveau, et par conséquent, je ne vis pas le dragon argenté ennemi plonger sur moi et ma dragonne.

Il frappa le dos de ma monture de plein fouet, la blessant et me déstabilisant au passage. J'eus du mal à rester à dos mais je parvins à me cramponner.

_« C'EST QUAND QUE TU VAS M'ECOUTER UN JOUR ?! »_

_« PUTAIN FERME LA PANDA CEST PAS LE MOMENT ! »_

Prise de colère, Ignis plongea à son tour, suivant son agresseur à la trace en rugissant de rage.

Elle tira une boule de feu meurtrière qui rata sa cible de quelques mètres, cette dernière étant très agile et rapide. Elle en prépara une nouvelle, bien plus grosse, ralentissant légèrement son vol pour viser avec plus de précision et elle tira.

Le météore enflammé percuta le dragon argenté de plein fouet, l'obligeant à s'écraser au sol sans jamais pouvoir se relever.

Je ne me sentis vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bien.

La vision meurtrière à laquelle je venais d'assister aux première loges me brisa littéralement le cœur. Je n'étais pas fait pour tuer et encore moins pour être un soldat. En guerre, tout le monde n'est pas un soldat. Et pourtant, j'allais devoir apprendre à le devenir pour survivre. Tuer pour vivre. Mais à quoi ça servait de s'accrocher à la vie si c'était pour se tuer à petit feu de l'intérieur ? J'étais dans une boucle infinie dont je ne pouvais plus sortir.

Mes sombres réflexions furent interrompus par un violent coup de patte qui me fit tomber de ma monture. Une douleur aigu venant de mon bras gauche me fit gémir, mais je ne m'y attardai pas longtemps. Je tombais à une vitesse hallucinante, le dos vers le sol, et je n'arrivais pas à me retourner en conséquence du frottement de l'air, m'empêchant de correctement déployer mes ailes.

Je me sentais comme une tortue renversée qui n'arrivait pas à se retourner, alors qu'un danger la guettait.

Alors que je pensais finir ma vie aplatis comme une crêpe au sol, je vis Norxas foncer vers moi et me passer juste en dessous avec une vitesse suffisante pour me faire tournoyer sur moi-même.

Je réussi à me rétablir et à étendre mes ailes.

Je me stabilisai dans les airs, à seulement une vingtaine de mètres du sol.

Mes mains tremblaient, ma respiration se faisait difficile et mon bras se faisait des plus douloureux. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas de rester en l'air très longtemps alors je m'empressai de rejoindre vite la terre ferme.

Cependant, je n'eus même pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'un chasseur au sol me sauta dessus, épée en main. Je bondis en arrière pour esquiver le coup. Il reparti à l'assaut et j'esquivai une nouvelle fois, le souffle saccadé. J'étais agile et léger, mes ailes aidant, mais je n'allais pas durer bien longtemps si je ne récupérais pas mon arme.

_« Ignis ! Ramène tes fesses !, _ordonnai-je mentalement. »

Le temps que ma dragonne me retrouve, j'envoyai une boule de feu en direction de mon agresseur qu'il esquiva facilement puis je réussis à le renverser par le contacte d'un vent violent. Je me mis au dessus de lui, un pied sur son épée, l'autre sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de bouger, la main levée vers son visage.

J'hésitai. Je m'apprêtais à prendre la vie de mes propres mains.

_« Allez... Vas-y... Tue-le... Qu'on rigole un peu ! »_

Je me retournai, perplexe. Ce n'était pas la voix de l'une de mes personnalités qui venait de prendre la parole.

En voyant mon inattention, ma victime me poussa de toutes ses forces en lâchant l'épée et s'enfuit en courant.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je préférai que cela se passe comme ça qu'autrement.

Je me relevai lourdement et j'observai autour de moi. La bataille faisait rage au dessus de ma tête et les combats au sols étaient très proches.

Je me sentais terriblement perdu. Des corps commençaient déjà à s'amasser sur terre comme des chaussettes abandonnées dans une salle de bain. C'était horriblement déstabilisant, ma tête me tournait presque.

J'entendis des rapides battements d'ailes prêt de moi et je me tournai vers leur provenance. Ma dragonne rouge se présenta, un peu piteuse avec des égratignures un peu partout sur le corps.

Je lui caressai un peu son museau avec un air désolé et douloureux. Plus le temps passait, plus je désespérais.

Je récupérai mon épée et je me retournai vers la bataille. Je ne voulais pas reprendre le risque du combat aérien pour le moment, encore traumatisé par la chute vertigineuse que j'avais subis. Alors, je me dirigeai vers les chasseurs et les membres de la compagnies qui se battaient à pied, pendant qu'Ignis reprenait son vol.

À peine rentré sur le champ de bataille, je me fis attaqué par un nouvel ennemi, qui semblait plus agile et plus fort que le précédent.

Il leva son épée au dessus de ma tête pour l'y abattre, mais je réussis à parer le coup en levant moi aussi mon épée de façon horizontale. Je le fis reculer en repoussant son arme, mais ma blessure au bras me fis couiner de douleur. En voyant ma faiblesse, le chasseur réitéra l'assaut en visant mon côté gauche cette fois.

Je parai le coup avec difficulté et je réussis à me concentrer un peu sur mes pouvoirs pour envoyer une onde de choc qui fit reculer mon adversaire.

Je commençais doucement à me fatiguer maintenant. Rien d'alarmant, j'avais beaucoup gagné en endurance, mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus.

Je décidai d'attaquer à mon tour en profitant de la déstabilisation du chasseur.

Un coup à gauche qui fut esquivé, un autre à droite qui fut paré, et un coup vers l'estomac qui toucha sa cible.

L'homme s'écroula alors que je retirai mon épée de son abdomen.

Je regardai ma victime, complètement paralysé.

Le sang coulait le long de ma lame, me narguant et m'hypnotisant. Il me traumatisa au plus profond de moi.

C'était beaucoup trop facile. J'avais ôter la vie en un simple coup d'épée.

J'étais dégoûté.

_« Arrête de culpabiliser gamin ! C'est la dure loi guerre ! On tue pour ne pas être tuer, c'est comme ça ! Alors fais gaffes à ton cul si tu ne veux pas te faire attaqué par derrière et finir comme ce salopard ! »_

Je ne réagis pas à la réflexion du Patron, toujours paralysé.

**« Mathieu ! »**

Un violent coup de métal parvint à mes oreilles et me fit enfin réagir et me retourner.

Un homme massif avait failli m'embrocher comme un vulgaire morceau de viande mais Antoine -qui avait décidé de se battre au sol plutôt que dans les airs- s'était interposé et avait dévié la lame. Je l'observai se battre sans réagir, mon cœur battant la chamade sous l'angoisse qui m'assaillait et mes muscles refusant de se mouvoir.

Mais mon stresse semblait inutile. Mon amant se battait merveilleusement bien, à la fois agile et fort. Il finit par bien vite assommer son adversaire par un coup de manche sur la tête.

**« Tu vas bien ?**, me demanda-t-il, inquiet. »

Je lui répondis oui par un signe de tête, n'ayant pas très envie de prendre la parole. Je l'aurai bien pris dans mes bras si trois autres hommes ne nous avaient pas sauté dessus.

Nous nous bâtîmes donc côte à côte, se concentrant sur nos combats mais gardant toujours un œil sur l'autre pour l'aider en cas de besoin. Nous réussîmes à tuer les trois adversaires sans trop d'égratignures. La vision du sang commença doucement à me donner des nausées en plus du dégoût de moi même.

Antoine se retourna sur moi pour s'assurer de mon état.

**« C'est bon ? Tu n'as pas été... »**

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

Il me regarda avec un air mélangé de douleur et d'incompréhension sur le visage. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche, me paralysant de terreur. Il s'écroula ensuite au sol après un spasmes de douleur comme si on lui retirait une lame du corps, dévoilant Graynauch, une épée tachée de sang à la main et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**« Coucou !**, me dit-il en riant, lâchant son arme pour s'envoler un peu plus loin. »

Je restai paralysé pendant de longues secondes, réalisant doucement ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Je me mis à courir vers Antoine, les larmes me montant rapidement aux yeux, lâchant un horrible cri de désespoir.

**« Nooooon ! Antoine ! »**

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés en pleurant comme jamais et je le retournai sur le dos. Il respirait difficilement, le visage déformé par la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, et des larmes coulaient sur le coin de ses yeux.

**« Oh nan nan nan nan ! Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je vais te soigner ! Je te le promet ! »**

Je tentai de toutes mes forces mentales de faire le tri entre toutes les énergies proposées, mais ma panique n'aidant pas le moins du monde, je n'arrivai pas à retrouver le pouvoir du soin.

J'entendis le souffle saccadé de mon aimé s'amoindrir de plus en plus, me faisant perdre tous mes moyens.

_« Mathieu ! Calmes-toi et concentres-toi ! Gwendolia est sur le champ de bataille ! Tu peux retrouver son pouvoir ! »_

_« Je... J'y arrive pas... Je ne peux pas ! »_

**« Ma-Mathieu...**, tenta Antoine entre deux douloureuses bouffées d'air. »

Je le regardai dans les yeux, la vue brouillée par mes larmes. Il me prit doucement la main en m'offrant un sourire douloureux comme s'il voulait me rassurer.

**« Je-Je t'aime... Dé-désolé de t'ab...andonner comme ça...**

**\- Non non non ! Tu restes avec moi ! Comment je vais faire sans toi ?! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »**

Il me regarda d'un air bienveillant mais n'ajouta rien, beaucoup trop faible pour ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Il ferma les yeux coupant mon contacte visuel avec ses yeux.

Et coupant avec, mon lien avec mon côté humain.

Tout mes entrainement devinrent futiles, c'était comme si j'en avais jamais fait.

Mon cœur s'était complètement brisé. D'abord Endowera, maintenant Antoine... C'était trop. Je ne ressentais maintenant plus que haine, le reste de mon cœur battant pour une seule chose à présent, la vengeance.

_« Mathieu ! Surtout ne sombre pas ! Ne... »_

La voix du Panda s'évapora, comme s'il avait disparut de mon esprit.

Je n'y fit pas attention.

Mes pupilles rapetissèrent pour prendre l'allure de celles des serpents.

_« Bienvenu parmi les Drakos Mathieu... On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser... »_

Je me relevai avec un calme inquiétant et je sentis mes pouvoirs picoter ma peau.

Je n'entendis pas la voix de Missely m'interpeller alors qu'elle courait vers moi.

Graynauch allait payer.

Je le tuerai.

Je me délecterai de son cadavre.

Je rirai de sa mort.

Je les massacrerai tous, jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

_Voila voilà..._

_Joyeux non ? _

_Vous m'aimez hein ?_

_Allez-y, pleurez, que je récupère vos larmes héhé !_

_Mmh..._

_Bref, j'espère que malgré cette fin... Comment dire ? Malheureuse, vous aurez aimé ce chapitre !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue... Ça me fait un peu bizarre quand même x)_

_Je ne sais pas quand il sortira, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas dans trop longtemps !_

_Sinon, j'ai casé deux pitites références à deux autres vidéastes que Mathieu et Antoine dans ce chapitre, sauriez-vous la trouver :3 ? c'est pas très subtil, mais il faut connaître ! Je ne sais pas si je réserve une surprise à la première personne qui les trouve, je verrai !_

_Bon aller, à la prochaine ! N'oubliez pas la review !_


	17. Chapitre 15 : Les Grands Pouvoirs

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : T voir M... Ouais, plutôt M hein, pas mal de violence ici, pire que dans le dernier chapitre.

**RESUME **: Toute la compagnie se prépare pour partir au combat contre les chasseurs et Graynauch. Juste avant le départ, Mathieu fait un malaise qui lui indiqua que son dragon violet était bel et bien mort. Plusieurs heures de vol plus tard, la compagnie rejoint le champs de bataille et la bataille commença. Alors qu'Antoine et Mathieu se battaient ensemble, Graynauch poignarda ce premier avant de partir, rendant Mathieu complètement hors de lui. Il ne voit à présent plus qu'un désir de vengeance.

_Hellooo ! Voici enfin ce dernier chapitre ! Hé ! Je l'ai sorti avant 2016 ! Avant Noël même ! Soyez fière ! x)_

_Enfin bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : ...Les Grands Pouvoirs

Je m'éloignai du corps de mon amant, en direction du cœur de la bataille. Je marchai d'un pas lent mais assuré, provoquant le chaos autours de moi. Des flammes apparaissaient sous mes pieds, embrasant le sol rouge de sang, se propageant comme une traînée de poudre. Des corps, morts ou non, amis ou ennemis qui avaient eu le malheurs de voir mon passage de trop prêt explosaient, tachant mon visage de sang chaud ou moins frais. Des racines jaillissaient de toutes parts, happant et écrasant tout ce qui était à leurs portées. Même des puits sans fond apparaissaient parfois, condamnant des hommes à une chute mortelle.

Je ne contrôlait plus rien.

Mes pouvoirs agissaient et s'activaient comme bon leur semblait.

Mais je m'en foutais.

Au contraire.

C'était jouissif.

Ils mourront tous.

Jusqu'au dernier.

Un homme tira soudainement dans ma direction, mais sans même poser mon regard vers lui, je déviai d'un violent coup de vent les balles et je le fis brûler de l'intérieur.

Je souris.

C'était tellement bon. Tout ce pouvoir, toutes ces sensations. Plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Même la fatigue m'avait fuit.

Je me sentais libéré.

J'étais bien.

Mais j'avais une vengeance à accomplir.

J'avançais donc ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ne laissant que destruction et mort derrière moi. J'atteins bien vite le milieu de la bataille, guettant le moindre signe de vie de mon ennemi, observant ciel et terre.

Et je le vis.

Assis sur le cadavre d'un dragon rouge, me fixant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Que je rendis avec haine, préparant une boule de feu meurtrière dans la paume de ma main.

**« Je t'attendais, **commença-t-il**, Alors, ça fait quoi d'enfin connaître le véritable pouvoir ?**

**\- Ce n'est rien en comparaison à ce que je vais ressentir en contemplant ton cadavre. »**

Sur ces mots, je balançai mon projectile. Alors qu'elle allait toucher sa cible, elle s'arrêta soudainement dans les airs comme si... Le temps s'était arrêté autours d'elle.

**« Si tu pensais que ça allait être aussi simple !**

**\- Comment t'as fais ça ?!**

**\- J'ai de bons amis. »**

Apparut alors deux dragons, atterrissant à ses côtés, l'un noir de jais et absolument monstrueux que je ne connaissais que trop bien et l'autre...

**« Endrowera ?! »**

Mon petit dragon se tenait tout contre les jambes de mon ennemi, sans aucune once de terreur... Même sans aucune once de sentiment ou d'émotion.

**« Et oui ! Tu l'avais oublié ?**

**\- Non mais... Je le croyais mort.**

**\- Mmh... Ça dépend mort comment. »**

Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Mon regard se tourna alors une nouvelle fois sur mon dragonnet. Ses pupilles d'améthyste semblaient fixer le vide... Étaient vides. Il ne réagissait à rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui malgré les cris, les explosions et les coups de feu. Il ne me répondit même pas lorsque je tentais d'établir une communication psychique. Il était... Comme mort à l'intérieur.

Je repensais à tout ces dragons ennemis que j'avais rencontré. Ils avaient tous la même expression. Et puis cet élevage de dragonnets... Je ne savais pas de quel façon ils y arrivaient, mais ils brisaient chaque dragonnet enlevé pour pouvoir en faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mes pupilles s'étaient légèrement dilatés pendant l'échange dans ma surprise, mais ma haine grandissante les recala plus étroites que jamais.

J'oublie une fois de plus tout sens de raison. Cet être était ignoble.

Lui et tous les chasseurs.

Cela ne faisait qu'accentuer mon envie de tous les exterminer.

Je me foutais des conséquences de cette décision.

Je serrai les poings jusqu'à en faire pâlir mes jointures.

**« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai quelques dragons à tuer. Je te laisse ! »**

Sur ces mots, Graynauch s'envola, laissant ses dragons derrière lui. Il était hors de question que je le laisse fuir une fois de plus ! Je dépliai à mon tour mes ailes et m'élançait à sa suite. Cependant, j'eus à peine le temps de voler deux mètres que je me pris un violent coup de queue qui me fit m'écraser au sol, coupant net mon souffle.

**« Au fait ! Je te laisse en compagnie d'Enylyrr ! Il avait envie de jouer un peu, ça ne te dérange pas de t'en occuper ?**, cria Graynauch avant de quitter mon champ de vision. »

Le dragon noir atterrit en face de moi, toutes dents dehors, attendant que je me relève. Une fois sur mes deux pieds, le dragon voulut me donner un nouveau coup de queue, mais je stoppai sa progression dans le temps, maintenant que je pouvais à nouveau le faire.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Alors que j'allais m'écarter pour récupérer rapidement une épée au sol, la queue repartie de plus bel et me frappa dans le dos avec violence, me poussant une nouvelle fois à terre. Pourquoi avait-il été libéré du... Endrowera. Putain. C'était lui qui avait permis à son congénère de reprendre son mouvement.

Je jurai. Le combat allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu.

Je me relevai difficilement, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui traversait mon dos et ma nuque.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution. Si je ne pouvais pas utiliser le temps sans effet d'annulation, alors j'utiliserai d'autre de mes atouts. Mais malheureusement, à chaque fois que j'entreprenais quelque chose, j'étais stoppé dans mon élan par Endrowera. Même si j'arrivais à me défaire de son pouvoir rapidement, il me handicapait considérablement, donnant l'occasion à Enylyrr de m'attaquer.

J'encaissais coups sur coups, peinant à en donner en retour. Mon souffle commençait à se faire court et mes blessures de plus en plus nombreuses et conséquentes. Je n'avais aucune chance de survivre du moment qu'il y avait Endrowera à côté.

Je n'avais aucune chance de me venger.

Rien ni personne ne se mettra en travers de ma vengeance.

Je fus une nouvelle fois envoyé plus loin par un coup de cornes qui me sonna quelques instants. Je cru même entendre certaines de mes côtes se briser. En reprenant mes esprits, je remarquai une épée à mes pieds. Je la récupérai avec un sourire, malgré la douleur presque intenable.

Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.

Mon moi humain qui s'était terré au fond de mon esprit regrettais déjà, mais il ne contrôlait plus rien depuis un moment déjà.

Je couru vers Endrowera aussi vite que mes blessures me le permettaient, évitant Enylyrr comme je le pouvais et luttant contre le pouvoir du dragonnet. Une fois à portée, j'assénai un violent coup d'épée sur le dragon violet qui continuait de me regarder d'un air vide, sans même tenter de se défendre. Mes vêtements se tâchèrent du sang de mon ex-ami, et le pouvoir du temps disparut, accompagnant son âme dans les cieux.

Je me retournai ensuite vers le dragon des ténèbres, plus motivé que jamais à le tuer.

Un nouveau round s'engagea. Enylyrr envoya un jet d'acide vers mon visage que j'esquivai aisément, bien qu'une goutte réussi à m'atteindre en brûlant une petite partie de ma peau. Je lui renvoyai l'appareil avec une boule de feu destructrice. La taille imposante de la créature l'handicapa pour l'esquive, et elle la prit de plein fouet.

Un sourire victorieux sur mon visage, je fonçai vers elle, épée levée, prêt à l'abattre.

Cependant, dans ma course, je ne fis pas attention à sa queue qui balaya mes jambes d'un seul coup. Je tombai à la renverse en couinant de douleur et Enylyrr en profita pour me plaquer au sol avec l'une de ses pattes. Il ouvra la gueule, brûlant mes narines de son haleine pestilentielle et se prépara à me cracher son venin au visage.

Déterminé, je le regardai droit dans les yeux, sans même une once de peur dans le regard. Par la seule force de ma volonté, je provoquai une violente onde de choc autour de moi, propulsant le dragon plus loin qui eut du mal à s'en remettre. Je pris mon épée qui gisait au sol, grimaçant à la douleur que me procuraient mes nombreuses blessures. Je me rapprochai du dragon noir et abattis mon épée en plein cœur, le tuant sur le coup, dans un long hurlement de douleur.

Je tombai à genou, perdant mes forces en même temps que mon sang. Il fallait que je me soigne. Mais contrairement à l'heure précédente, je n'étais pas en état de panique, au contraire, j'étais concentré. C'est pourquoi je trouvai bien plus facilement le pouvoir de soin, bien qu'il semblait faible, probablement dû au fait que Gwendolia devait être éloignée. Je pus donc refermer mes plaies et soigner mes os brisés, me remettant d'aplomb. J'assombris mon regard et un sourire malsain apparut. Il était temps de mener à bien mon objectif.

Je pris mon envole pour avoir un meilleur point de vu de l'endroit. Des dizaines de corps humains et draconiens jonchaient le sol, tels des feuilles mortes rougissants le sol de leur couleur cramoisie. Le sang coulait à flot, c'était un vrai carnage.

Mais je restai complètement indifférent, mon objectif hantant mes pensées. Je balayai rapidement le lieu du regard et je trouvai Graynauch occupé à admirer la bataille, se contentant de repousser à coup d'onde de choc les hommes inconscients qui tentaient de l'attaquer. Un sourire malsain naquit sur mon visage alors que je m'approchai de mon ennemi. J'atterris en face de lui, les poings serrés, prêt à en découdre.

**« T'en as mis du temps, **commença-t-il, moqueur.

**\- Temps que je rattrapai en te tuant aussi facilement qu'un insecte.**

**\- Comme tu l'as fait avec ton propre dragon ?**

**\- Rien ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. »**

Il ricana.

**« Ainsi donc, le grand Mathieu Sommet, maître du temps, tomba dans le côté obscur.**

**\- J'éradique les ténèbres, tout le contraire de toi.**

**\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi je ne vois qu'obscurité dans tes iris ? Tu me faire rire. Qui de nous deux est le plus cruel d'après toi ? Celui qui combat pour venger, retrouver, réunir les membres de son espèces en sauvant le monde de l'immonde espèce qu'est l'homme, ou celui qui tue jusque son propre dragon, ses propres congénères et amis pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle ? »**

En plein dans le mille.

Mais je ne me laissai pas déstabilisé pour autant. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais cela ne changeait rien à mon objectif. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Et je ne dévirai pas de mon but, qu'importe ce que cette raclure puisse dire...

Oui...

C'est vrai ça...

Qui me dit qu'il ne disait pas ça pour me faire changer d'avis ? Évidemment que c'était le cas ! Ne jamais croire les dires d'un ennemi.

Tuer les ténèbres.

Sa source et ses propagateurs.

Graynauch et les chasseurs.

**« La cruauté peut être portée par n'importe qui, bon comme mauvais. Je ne suis aucun des deux. Le dragon du temps est neutre. Je suis neutre. Je fais ce que bon me semble, et te tuer me paraît être un bon plan. »**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de me répondre, lui envoyant une boule de feu que j'avais casté quelques instants auparavant pendant qu'il parlait.

Il l'esquiva de justesse en s'envolant, récupérant une épée au passage.

Je le suivis, épée en main, m'élançant vers lui pour commencer un violent combat aérien.

Les coups d'épées s'enchaînaient à une vitesse fulgurante sans qu'un seul de nous deux puisse se reposer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, animées par un puissant désir de victoire. Je parais, esquivais, attaquais, esquivais encore. Je tentai par tous les moyens de toucher mon adversaire, mêlant mes pouvoirs à mes coups. Mais il était agile, et ma magie était annulée par la sienne.

Sans dragon temporel et ténébreux dans les parages, nous étions à forces égales.

Enfin... C'était ce que je pensais... Jusqu'à ce qu'il utilise un pouvoir que je ne sus annuler et qui me déstabilisa dans mon vol. Son épée avait soudainement pris une lueur bleue autours de sa lame et cela semblait multiplier la force donné dans les coups que Graynauch m'assénait. J'avais beau chercher, mais je ne trouvais pas une seule magie de dragon pouvant donner un tel résultat.

Devant mon air désemparé et ma perte de concentration, mon adversaire en profita pour m'attaquer à nouveau, effectuant un moulinet avec son poignet lorsque nos deux lames se rencontrèrent pour l'arracher de ma main.

D'un coup d'un seul, il me donna un violent coup de poing dans la figure, me sonnant suffisamment pour me faire tomber au sol. Je perdis connaissance pendant plusieurs secondes sous le choc.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Graynauch se tenait au-dessus de moi, la pointe de son épée contre ma gorge.

**« Si tu croyais vraiment gagner contre moi, c'est que tu es vraiment stupide.**

**\- Co-comment...**

**\- De quoi ? Ça ?, **demanda-t-il en montrant son épée enchantée**, En plusieurs centaines d'années d'existence, on a le temps d'apprendre bien des choses. Comme la magie, autre que celle dont j'ai héritée à ma naissance. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir avec comme amie une sorcière non ? »**

Missely. Je n'avais pas pris en compte cette possibilité... Et j'allais perdre la vie à cause de cela.

Je détournai les yeux rapidement pour analyser mon environnement autours de moi, à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire. Je vis une nouvelle épée abandonnée et une idée fleurit dans mon esprit.

**« C'est dommage de devoir tuer un si bon Drakos... On aurait pu détruire et reconstruire le monde ensemble. Mais bon, je vais devoir le faire en solo. Tans p- »**

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase violemment, son visage exprimant la joie et la victoire évoluant pour laisser transparaître la surprise et la douleur.

Il tituba quelques instants et tomba sur le côté en me libérant de son étreinte. Une épée était profondément enfoncée dans son dos. Je souriais. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les méchants mettaient toujours cent ans pour tuer le « gentil » alors qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Enfin bon... Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

Je retirai l'épée que j'avais intelligemment envoyée sur mon adversaire grâce au vent et j'admirai mon œuvre.

Le sang coulait à flot pendant que l'étincelle de vie s'éteignait des yeux de serpent de mon ennemi.

Je...

Je me sentais bien.

Terriblement bien.

J'étais grisé par la sensation de toute puissance que mes actes mortels m'apportaient.

Tellement qu'un rire sortit de ma gorge. Un rire gras et malsain.

La couleur du sang m'enivrait.

_« Encore. »_ pensai-je.

J'allais tuer tous ceux qui étaient ici. Tous... Oh oui...

Du sang...

Je me léchai les lèvres alors que je repartais pour accomplir mon nouvel objectif.

Je n'étais plus neutre. Je n'étais plus Mathieu. Je n'étais plus le maître du temps. Je n'étais plus... Rien, à part la soif de sang elle-même.

Le meurtre apporte toujours un sentiment différent selon la personne qui l'a commis. Parfois le dégoût, parfois la curiosité, la joie... Et parfois... Le désir de toujours plus en commettre.

J'avançais donc dans le champs de bataille, tuant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de me croiser.

Cependant, une voix me stoppa dans ma progression.

**« Mathieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »**

C'était Missely qui courrait vers moi avant de s'arrêter en voyant mon état alarmant. Elle eut l'air de comprendre presque instantanément ce qu'il m'arrivait.

**« Oh nan...,** murmura-t-elle. »

Je tentai de la balayer à coup d'onde de choc mais elle se protégea grâce à sa magie, me faisant grimacer d'agacement.

**« Bordel Mathieu ! Reprends-toi !**, me hurla-t-elle. »

Je lui offris un sourire de défi alors que je m'approchais d'elle, épée en main.

**« MAIS MERDE MATHIEU REPRENDS-TOI ! QU'EST-CE QU'ANTOINE PENSERAIT DE TOUT CA ?! »**

Je m'arrêtai à mention de ma moitié. Comment osait-elle parler en son nom ?!

**« Il est mort. Ce qu'il en aurait pensé ne change rien, il n'est pas là pour me voir agir de toute manière.**

**\- Non mais tu t'écoutes ?!**

**\- Dégages de mon chemin.**

**\- Antoine est vivant. »**

Je la regardai, les yeux ronds, ne bougeant plus d'un cil. Elle me lançait un regard complètement désespéré, comme si elle cherchait un quelconque moyen de m'arrêter. Je repris contenance en lui renvoyant un regard dur.

**« Je ne te crois pas.**

**\- Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Quand tu l'as abandonné sur le sol, j'ai tenté de te suivre mais curieuse, j'ai quand même jeté un œil sur ce qui avait retenu ton attention. J'ai eu peur en voyant le corps inerte d'Antoine, mais il respirait encore ! J'ai pu le soigner un minimum, en faisant en sorte que ça vie ne soit plus en danger immédiat. Il est en dehors du champ de bataille à présent, aux côtés des soigneurs.**

**\- Il... Il est... »**

Je sentis des larmes apparaître dans mes yeux. Mes pupilles étaient redevenues normales et humaines. Vivant ? Vr-vraiment ? Mais... J'avais... Non...

Je réalisai enfin toutes les horreurs que j'avais répendues autour de moi, maintenant que j'avais retrouvé ma raison, ma part humaine. Je réalisai le monstre que j'étais devenu.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de culpabiliser. Maintenant que j'étais redevenu plus ou moins normal et que la colère avait disparue avec ma soif de sang, je sentis toutes mes forces me quitter d'un seul coup dût à l'abus que j'avais produit sur mes pouvoirs.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol et... Avant de complètement sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'entendis des cris d'horreurs mêlé à des cris de soulagement, des coups de feu bien plus puissants que tous les autres, des grondements de pâles fouettant l'air et vis des formes flous apparaître dans le ciel, autre que ceux du peu de dragons qui continuaient à se battre dans les airs.

**« Enfin... On a gagné...,** fut la dernière phrase que j'entendis avant le trou noir complet. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cette fanfiction sera définitivement terminée !_

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ! Je vous avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à l'écrire. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû faire un choix (concernant Antoine) qui a été très dur à faire. J'espère que vous êtes content que je choisisse qu'il vive ! :') (nan parce que j'étais vraiment partis pour le tuer à la base, mais bon...)_

_N'oubliez pas la review avant de partir pour me faire part de vos impressions !_

_Joyeux Noël à tous et rendez-vous en 2016 !_

_Cookies pour tout le monde _


	18. Epilogue

**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Nahira m'appartient (logique en même temps x)), Missely appartient bah... Ah Missely x), Imitsu appartient à l'une de mes amies et Justine Bense s'appartient à elle-même, même si je la considère comme une OOC. Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel s'appartiennent évidemment à eux-même et les personnages secondaires sont des OC. L'histoire elle aussi m'appartient mais est (un peu) inspirée de certains livres et films, comme 'Dragonnologie, les chroniques' et un petit peu 'Eragon'.

**RATTING** : K

**RESUME **: Mathieu a perdu la raison. Il tue tout ce qui bouge autours de lui. Il se bat contre le dragon des ténèbres et même contre son propre dragonnet et il les tue tous les deux, sans regret. Il finit par retrouver Graynauch et après une bataille acharnée, il réussit à le tuer lui aussi. Il décide de tuer tout ce qui se trouve autours de lui. Mais Missely arrive à le ramener à la raison en lui disant qu'Antoine n'était pas mort, et Mathieu perdit connaissance après avoir regagner sa raison humaine.

_Hello ! Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette fan-fiction ! Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Épilogue :

Je me réveille lentement, émergeant doucement des bras de Morphée alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait me caresser le visage. À peine avais-je ouvert les yeux qu'un violent mal de crâne m'assaillit, entraînant un léger cri de douleur. Je me redressais en me tenant la tête, les yeux fermés le temps que je m'habitue plus ou moins à la lumière du jour.

Une fois mes paupières levées, la première chose qui me frappa fut le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais. Les murs recouverts de posters Geeks et les étagères débordantes de goodies du même style ne pouvaient que venir de ma chambre. De ma chambre à Paris. Tous les souvenirs des dernières semaines me revirent d'un seul coup, mais pourtant, je les trouvais lointains, presque éteints, comme s'ils n'étaient que des bribes d'un rêve qui semblait pourtant si réel.

Soudainement, je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose sur la tête et dans mon dos. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil derrière moi et je ne vis rien. Juste le vide. Où étaient passées mes ailes ? Mes cornes et ma queue avaient disparu également, sans laisser de trace.

Alors tout ceci n'était réellement qu'un rêve ? Les dragons, les Drakos, la compagnie... Tout ça n'était que le produit de mon imagination ? Comment avais-je pu imaginer autant de choses, de façons si réelles et si complètes pendant une seule nuit ? Pourtant... Même si bien des choses me manquaient déjà comme le vol ou mon couple avec Antoine, j'étais plutôt content que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. Tellement d'horreur me revenaient en mémoire, que ce soit de mon fait ou de celui de mes ennemis. J'en eus même un frisson qui me parcourra l'échine à cette pensée. Trop de morts, trop de sang... Et Antoine... Bordel, j'en venais même à espérer du plus profond de mon être pour que tout soit irréel.

Un nouveau maux de tête me fit gémir de douleur, vite suivis par le bruit de mon ventre qui criait famine. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et je sortis de la chaleur de mes couettes pour me rendre jusque dans mon salon. Mon corps me semblait terriblement lourd, je manquais de force et j'eus du mal à atteindre la salle principale. Des voix me parvinrent alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte du salon. Deux voix féminines qui me semblaient familières se manifestaient derrière la cloison de bois. Etait-ce possible ?

J'ouvris la porte pour rentrer dans la salle et je découvris Missely et Justine assises sur le canapé l'une en face de l'autre en train de discuter.

L'information me parvint comme un coup de poignard. Si elles étaient là, c'est que tout étaient réel. Qu'il y avait bien eu une guerre à laquelle j'avais participé, non sans grande importance.

J'avais tué. Des dizaines d'hommes et de dragons. J'ai tué mon propre animal.

Toute ma mémoire me revint de façon nette et précise.

Des larmes s'imposèrent sous mes paupières et je dus me retenir à l'encadrement de la porte pour ne pas m'écrouler.

Tout était réel... J'avais du sang sur les mains et du sang de Drakos dans les veines. Je n'étais pas humain. Et Antoine...

**« Mathieu !,** cria la voix de la blonde alors qu'elle se précipitait vers moi,** comment tu sens ? »**

J'eus du mal à répondre, et elle m'emmena jusqu'au canapé pour que je m'asseye. J'avais le tournis et le souffle commençait à me manquer.

**« Wow... Respire calmement. Inspire et expire... Voilà comme ça**, m'aida Missely. »

Je réussis difficilement à sortir de ma crise de panique et mon souffle se fit plus régulier. Je pus ainsi articuler quelques mots, terrorisé.

**« Antoine ! Ou...**

**\- A l'hôpital. Il se remet doucement mais sûrement de ses blessures. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien,** me coupa avec bienveillance Justine. »

Je pris quelques secondes pour digérer l'annonce. À l'hôpital... Cette information me fit prendre encore plus conscience que tout cela était bien réel. La douleur que je ressentais dans ma poitrine ne pouvait être le fruit de mon imagination.

Je mis quelques secondes à remettre toutes mes idées en ordre que les deux filles m'accordèrent en restant silencieuses. Plein de questions commencèrent à s'accumuler dans mon esprit. Bien que mon inquiétude m'envahissait de seconde en seconde, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de poser toutes mes interrogations à mes deux camarades. Il fallait que je sache.

**« Je... Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe... Qu-... Que s'est-il passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de m'être étalé sur le sol après... Après ma crise.**

**\- Disons que... Nous avons eu une aide assez inattendu...,** commença Justine.

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- On commençait à perdre du terrain malgré ta victoire sur Graynauch. Mais, alors qu'on pensait perdre la bataille, des hélicoptères sont apparus dans le ciel pour commencer à tirer sur les chasseurs, et des dizaines de soldats sont descendus pour venir nous aider. On a donc réussi à reprendre le dessus et même à gagner la guerre. J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé Manon quelques temps plus tard, c'est elle qui m'a expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé. En gros, c'est une envoyée de l'état pour surveiller nos faits et gestes, pour savoir si on valait le coup d'être protégés ou non, si j'ai bien compris. Ils ont quand même pris leur temps pour choisir... Enfin, la compagnie est donc protégée par l'Etat à présent.**

**\- Qu-Quoi ? Mais ça faisait combien de temps que Manon était intégrée à la compagnie ?**

**\- Un petit bout de temps tout de même... Je ne sais pas si elle était une « espionne » depuis le début... Enfin bref, l'important c'est qu'on soit maintenant une organisation légale et protégé.**

**\- Mais... De ce fait, le président était au courant de l'existence des dragons ?**

**\- Visiblement, mais disons que ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Je soupçonnais déjà depuis un moment que notre organisation n'était pas si secrète que ça. Mais tout ce qui m'importait c'était qu'elle soit hors de danger, du coup je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est grâce à ça que l'affaire sur Pain d'Epice a été étouffée. **

\- … **Il a fallu attendre une guerre pour qu'ils se bougent enfin le cul pour nous aider…**

**\- Ouais… Enfin, on a eu de la chance quand même, ils auraient pu décider de relancer une chasse aux dragons… Je crois que Manon s'est bien chargée de donner une bonne image de notre activité. **

**\- Mmh… Donc ça y est ? On est tranquille ? **

**\- Exactement. Les chasseurs ont soit été tués, soit interrogés et enfermés. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »**

Je digérai doucement l'information. La guerre était finie et on avait gagné. Les dragons allaient devenir une espèce secrète et protégée officiellement. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Finalement, tous nos efforts n'auront pas été vains. J'eus soudainement une petite pensée pour la prophétie. J'avais réussis à la tourner de façon à sauver la compagnie. Des choix s'étaient offerts à moi, et j'ai persisté à rester du côté de l'organisation secrète bien que j'eue bien des raisons de rejoindre mon ex-ennemi. Mes amies m'avaient aidés à rester du bon côté aussi. Que serait-il passé si Missely n'avait pas été là ? La destruction du monde… Et ça aurait été moi lui qui l'aurait provoqué…

J'avais réussi à retrouver le contrôle de moi-même. J'avais tué Graynauch au lieu de le rejoindre. J'avais sauvé ce pourquoi j'avais enduré tant de souffrance. Je me sentais… Epanouis. Entendre notre victoire me faisait vraiment du bien à mon moral… Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne du meurtre que je ne me pardonnerai peut-être jamais. Endrowera… Mort par mes propres mains… Je sentis une larme s'inviter une nouvelle fois sur mes joues. J'allais avoir du mal à m'en remettre… D'ailleurs, une nouvelle question apparu dans mon esprit que je m'empressais à poser aux jeunes femmes.

**« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à mon apparence ? Enfin je veux dire, mes ailes, mes cornes… Enfin vous voyez de quoi je parle.**

**\- Ça c'est moi qui m'en suis chargé**, reprit Missely, **J'ai réussis à trouver un sort qui me permettait de cacher tes attributs dragonniens. On n'allait pas t'emmener chez toi comme ça, t'imagines la tête des gens !**

**\- Oui je comprends… Mais du coup comment on fait pour que je redevienne comme avant ? **

**\- Tu le souhaites vraiment ? Nan parce que tu ne pourras pas vraiment vivre en société comme ça… Il vaudrait mieux que tu gardes ton apparence humaine. **

**\- Oui je suppose… »**

Plus d'apparence de Drakos… Très bien… Bon ça m'arrangeait dans un sens, j'allais pouvoir retrouver mon ancienne vie et mon émission sur internet, mais le vol, la sensation de liberté lorsque je volais de mes propres ailes me manquait déjà. Je soupirai. Tant pis.

Je me relevai difficilement, animé par une idée qui me réjouissait autant qu'elle me terrifiait. Je souhaitais revoir Antoine, il me le fallait. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui que j'étais redevenu normal sur la bataille, dans un sens… Et puis il me manquait. Il fallait que je le revoie.

Je pris quelques affaires dans ma chambre pour me changer rapidement et une veste.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?,** me demanda Justine.

**\- Je vais voir Antoine. **

**\- Heu… Tu es sur ? **

**\- Pourquoi ? **

**\- Disons que…**

**\- Il a perdu la mémoire**, reprit Missely avec rapidité, comme si elle voulait vite en finir avec cette histoire, ce qui était très certainement le cas.

**\- Qu-quoi ? **

**\- Les soins que je lui ai apportés sur le champ de batailles… Ils ont suffis pour le garder en vie assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse l'emmener à des soigneurs puis un hôpital, mais… Il était si proche de la mort que c'était presque impossible qu'il s'en sorte sans séquelles… Alors, il se souvient de certaines choses, comme son nom, les membres de sa famille, son métier, ce genre de chose… Mais il a oublié tout le reste… Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se souvienne de toi… Je suis navrée… »**

L'information m'arriva comme un coup poignard. Perdu la mémoire ? Sérieusement ? Il fallait vraiment que ça lui arrive…

J'acquiesçais tristement sans faire plus de commentaire, n'ayant plus vraiment la force d'en faire. Je sortis de mon appartement en laissant les filles derrière moi, atteignant rapidement ma voiture pour me rendre à l'hôpital.

Amnésique. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Tout ce qu'on aurait passé ensemble, perdu à tout jamais, chassés de son esprit. Serait-il possible qu'il m'ait oublié moi aussi ? Je ne préférais pas y penser… Je sentis mon cœur se serrer sous l'angoisse. Je priai n'importe quel Dieu que son amnésie ne soit pas si conséquente…

J'arrivai bien vite devant le grand bâtiment blanc, et je me précipitai à l'accueil où on m'indiqua la chambre de mon compagnon.

Ce que j'y vis en entrant de la chambre me fendit le cœur.

Antoine était couché là, plus ou moins guérit avec un bandage autour du ventre. Il avait l'air plutôt en bonne santé, ce qui me réjouit mais… Son regard était… Complètement perdu. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir où il était ou plutôt pourquoi.

Et lorsqu'il posa le regard sur moi…

Mon cœur se brisa, littéralement.

Son expression ne changea pas le moins du monde, toujours perdu. Juste une pointe d'incompréhension s'imposa en plus.

Il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Je n'étais plus rien pour lui.

Juste un inconnu.

Finalement, toute cette histoire de compagnie, toutes ces aventures passées… Ne m'ont rien apportés… A part commettre des horreurs innommables, connaître la mort et la souffrance, la puissance amenant à la folie… Je n'avais rien connu d'autre… J'avais certes sauvé une compagnie et peut être des centaines de créatures mais… Ma vie n'avait été qu'affecté… Même mes personnalités avaient disparus après ma crise… J'ai dû les effacer de mon esprit sans le vouloir ou alors les effets secondaires d'Annibel avaient enfin cessés d'agir… Quoi qu'il en soit, elles me manquaient… Et elles ne seront plus là pour me réconforter pendant mes moments de faiblesses.

Alors c'était ça d'être un héros ?

C'était ça de souffrir pour la bonne cause ?

Si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais accepté ces cours avec Nahira… J'aurais dû rester le Mathieu Sommet de toujours. Je n'aurais pas perdu mon meilleur ami. J'aurais gardé des souvenirs heureux de mon existence banale et non des souvenirs plus qu'angoissant et douloureux.

Egoïste vous dites ?

Oui, sûrement. Mais osez dire que vous ne penseriez pas la même chose à ma place.

Retour à la case départ.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à me reconstruire, moi et essayer de faire de même avec Antoine.

J'allais l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, bien que je savais que ça allait être presque impossible. Mais bon… L'espoir est toujours le bienvenu… Surtout après tout ce que j'avais vécu.

Après tout, avec un peu de chance, tout redeviendra comme avant. Peut-être allais-je retrouver le Mathieu d'antan ?

Espérons.

L'espoir.

Ouais. Parfois il ne vaut mieux pas s'y attacher autant.

La déception est toujours plus frappante.

* * *

:)

_Salut_

_Vous aimez ma fin ? _

_Ça aurait été trop beau si tout se finissez bien n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je vous aime aussi._

_Bon bah voilà. C'est fini. Je vous avoue que ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je n'écrirai plus sur cette histoire._

_J'espère bien sûr que cette aventure vous a plu ! _

_Je vous remercie en tout cas pour m'avoir suivi tout ce temps ! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et les 3000 vues maintenant ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Surtout avec des débuts assez laborieux… _

_C'était donc ma toute première fan-fic à chapitre, que je termine presque un an après ses débuts (j'ai tellement tardé sur la fin, j'en suis navrée)_

_La fic remplaçante est en cours de préparation. Parce que oui, maintenant je fais des plans pour éviter de me perdre comme j'ai pu le faire parfois ici je vous l'avoue. _

_Merci encore ! A bientôt !_


End file.
